Life Love Loss
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: She lost everyone she loved in the war and was alone. On the verge of giving everything else up, one man showed her how to live and love again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you enjoy! I really love this pairing… They're so much fun to write. Maybe one day I'll create a story where I don't kill off half the characters… This was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm still writing it… oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, if I did, Momo would disappear and Toshiro would spend every waking moment making passionate love to Rukia. Or he would at least talk to her.**

**

* * *

**

Life Love Loss

By: Abarai Starsha

The darkness of the night was offset by the many lanterns that were strung across the Kuchiki gardens. It was the Kuchiki's yearly Sakura Festival, the day when Byakuya opened his favorite garden to those of the Gotei 13 and other nobles. Those that came spent the day in the gardens ooing and ahhing over the pretty pink petals as they fell to the ground like pink snow.

This year's festival was a little different. This was the first festival after the Winter War. The war they barely won. While the Kuchiki manor opened its doors as usual on this day, no one was ooing or aahing. In fact, not many people came to look at the trees. They came to pay their respects.

They sat around and drank sake. They would continue until they couldn't drink any more. Some drank to their missing friends, some drank to forget. Forget the hurt and pain of missing those that were gone. Forget the war even happened.

What wasn't lost on the guests was the fact that their host was missing. Some were surprised the doors were even opened this year. Others figured because it was Byakuya's favorite, the tradition would carry on.

"You would think Kuchiki would at least show to say something."

"You're right, it's odd they open their doors and open their bar, yet no one is here except for the servants."

"I'm worried," Rangiku said as she walked by that conversation between some nobles, "Taicho…"

"What? She's here, if she doesn't want to come out, that's her business."

"No one has seen her since the war ended last month. Not since she took leave."

"What do you want me to do? Order her out here?" He looked up at Matsumoto, a scowl forming on his face. His teal eyes narrowed.

"No, but you are the one who killed _him_. If it were me, I would want someone to talk to about it. Someone to help me figure out how it all happened by talking to someone who was there." His scowl deepened, "You know if Momo were here and not at the 4th she would tell you the same thing."

"Enough!" He hated her when she played that card. "It doesn't matter if she would say the same thing or not. What am I supposed to say?"

Matsumoto smiled, he was relenting. "Say whatever it is she needs you to say."

"Why me?"

"Because no one else is going to do anything about it. Taicho, she has no one."

"Why don't you go?"

"I wasn't there at the end."

Toshiro ran his hand through his hair. "Fine," he said as he walked towards the back of the house.

He walked down the hallway and passed by a dimly lit room. The sliding door was open so Toshiro peeked inside. Against the wall he saw the cabinet doors were open and there were some candles burning. He walked over and looked at the cramped frames. Inside the cabinet were pictures: Hisana, Byakuya, Ukitake, Abarai and Kurosaki. He bent down and felt the cushion. It was warm. There were two small puddles of water in front of the cushion. Toshiro felt something pull in his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine losing everyone he cared about in one fell swoop. He stood up, left the room as it was and went further down the hall.

He stopped at the end, where her reiatsu was strongest. He lightly knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again.

"Kuchiki, I know you're in there," he said with a bit more irritation then he wanted to show. The door slid open a few inches and stopped. Toshiro looked at the door, waiting for it to move more. When it didn't, he slid the door open the rest of the way and went in. The room was bare except for a small closet, a dressing mirror and a futon that was already laid out for the night. The back door was open and he found her sitting on her knees staring out at her own private view of the garden. He walked over and stood next to her. She continued to stare at the gardens.

Her shoulder length raven hair was pinned up neatly. Her trademark strays, between her slightly puffy violet eyes. She was wearing a beautiful violet kimono that had Sakura petals across the bottom. Her pale skin glowed in the lamp light. She indicated for him to sit next to her with her frighteningly thin arm. She looked like a fragile porcelain doll.

Toshiro found his breath was taken away as he watched her. Something he didn't expect. Steeped in tragedy, she was beautiful. He blinked and tried to gather his thoughts on how to start the conversation when she spoke.

"Did you enjoy the gardens, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Here, she wasn't a part of the Gotei 13. Here, she was Rukia Kuchiki, the noblewoman.

Clearing his throat he replied, "Yeah." An image of Matsumoto forcing him to come came to mind.

"My apologies for not being a proper hostess this year, without…without nii-sama…" she stopped and continued to stare out at the gardens.

"Why did you hold the Festival?"

"Because it was Nii-sama's favorite. He would have wanted it to continue."

"No one has seen you since the war ended."

_Rukia, covered in blood was sitting beside an equally covered Renji. His wounds too far gone for her simple kido but she tried anyway. She pushed herself, willing him to be alright, willing his wounds to close, willing him to stay alive._

"_Rukia…I never told you…"_

"_Shh, Renji, no. Save your strength." She took his hand and put it to her face._

"_Rukia…I love…" His breath gurgled and he was gone._

"No, I suppose they haven't." she said after a while. "I can take care of myself."

Toshiro winced as he looked at her thin frame. "I can see that," he said.

She slowly turned and looked at him. She looked deep into his teal eyes, searching. She frowned. "Why are you here?"

Toshiro found himself lost in her violet orbs. He was drowning in their depths when her question snapped him back. "Matsumoto was worried about you. She thought you would want to talk to someone."

"So you came?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost some kind of bet or drew the shortest straw or whatever it is that you guys do, but I'm fine and I don't need or want to talk to anyone." She turned back around as if to dismiss him. She was becoming more like her brother.

_Grimmjow was charging towards her. She wiped the blood from her face and drew her sword._

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"_

"_You think that little popsicle is going to hurt me, bitch?" He said as he laughed at her. He dodged her attack and was about to go for the kill when Byakuya stood in front of her. Grimmjow's sword in his heart, Byakuya's sword, through the neck of Grimmjow, slicing his head off._

_Rukia was again, on the ground, this time covered in her brother's blood. She frantically looked around for someone, anyone who could help her brother. He was already battered and bleeding heavily from his battle with Yammi. They were alone and as she held his hand and tried her kido again, his breaths were shallow and few._

"_Nii-sama…no…" she cried. She did all she could, but he never opened his eyes again._

"I want to help you." Toshiro said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"You're not a good liar, Taicho." She said as she suddenly looked at her hands. They sat in silence for quite some time. Echoes, from the festival party, drifting through the night air was the only sounds they heard. She was still looking at her hands.

Realizing he wasn't going to go away, she said, "Blood. Everything was covered in it, soaked in it. The entire fake town drowned in it. Or at least, I felt like it was. I was. The dreams change every night, but they always end the same…blood and death." She put her hands down and looked at Toshiro again, "I couldn't do anything for any of them. One by one they left me and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them." She looked away.

_Hitsugaya-taicho and Ichigo were both standing next to Aizen. They seemed to have formed a plan between the two. As others like Shinji, Isshin and Urahara distracted him, Ichigo and the taicho attacked. Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong. Rukia looked up and saw Aizen thrust his sword through Ichigo as the Taicho killed Aizen. Both fell to the ground._

_Rukia screamed. She screamed and ran to Ichigo's side._

"_Not you. No." she said as she reached him. She held him as she waited for the others to come. "Come on, Ichigo. Not you. Not you." She cried over and over. _

"_Ru…kia?" He asked between coughs. He spat up blood and tried to open his eyes._

"_Ichigo! Hold on, please, hold on!" She couldn't contain her tears as she continued her Kido, trying to close the hole in his chest. Blood was everywhere and it was flowing out of his body dangerously fast._

"_It's…it's been a hell of a ride, huh?" He asked as he coughed up more blood._

"_Shhh, please…I don't…I can't lose you, Ichigo. No!" She managed to close one of the holes, but he was still bleeding through the other. His reiatsu was dangerously low._

"_Did we win?" He asked as he managed to open his eyes._

"_Yes, we won. You won," she answered. He closed his eyes again. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" Her eyes grew wide as she pulled his lifeless body closer to her. She threw her head back and screamed._

"Rukia," Toshiro said again.

"I'm putting in my resignation. I am not fit to be a shinigami." She said quietly.

He was shocked. Rukia, the one who took down countless of hollows, the one who took down the ninth Espada, the one who aided in the destruction of the zero Espada, the one who had the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society was going to quit.

"What do you plan on doing?" She still didn't look at him. Instead, she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to tidy up some family and political issues with Nii-sama's Elders and then return to Inuzuri. While they've offered to let me stay here until my death, it's just too hard."

"No." Toshiro said with authority, "I will not let you throw your life away like that."

Rukia turned to look at him again. Her eyes dim, confusion displayed across her delicate features. "What life would that be, Taicho? Everyone I loved and cared for died. I wasn't strong enough to save them." She said. He met her gaze and caught a glimpse of the pain she was keeping inside. He felt his breath catch, his heart stop. "Kindly excuse me as I am tired," her voice slipping back into that Kuchiki tone, "Please enjoy the rest of the festival."

Toshiro stood up and slowly walked out of the room. He wanted to tell her something reassuring, he wanted to hold her and take all of the pain away. Hell, he wanted to do more than that. What? Where did that come from? He shook his head and closed her door. He silently cursed himself for not doing anything, not saying anything. He just left her. He looked at the door his hand was still on. He was about to return to the party when he thought he heard something. He stopped and waited and heard it again. It took his mind a few minutes to realize he was hearing soft sobs coming from her room.

He tried to walk away, tried to head back to the party, but it was like his body was on auto pilot. His hand was back on the door, opening it. As soon as he entered, he was stunned. Gone was the dressed up doll that held herself up with pride. She stood before her futon, in the middle of tying the sash of her plain white sleeping kimono when he came in. Her hair was down and part of it was stuck to her tear stained face. When she looked at him, she looked through him. She was a ghost of herself from a few minutes ago. Broken. Lost. Alone.

"What are you doing back?" she whispered. She finished tying her sash and quickly wiped the tears from her face. Nii-sama would think she's a disgrace.

Finding his feet, Toshiro walked over to her and took her hands in his. They were cold, almost freezing. He glanced at them before looking into her eyes again.

"You're not alone." He said.

"Wh-what?"

"I won't let you go through this alone." He promised.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" She looked into his teal eyes. "I…I…" She broke down and started sobbing again. He took a step and held her. He was surprised at how thin she was. After standing for a while, he took her hand and guided her on to the floor. There, his back against the wall, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his hands around her again. She buried her head in his neck.

He didn't know how long they stayed there like that. Her crying on his shoulder as he stroked her hair and her back. She eventually quieted. He didn't have to check on her to know she was asleep. He thought about how strong she was to be able to endure as much as she has. While he wasn't best friends with Rukia, he did know a lot about her. His information came mostly from his own observations of her, some from Matsumoto.

To see her tonight, stirred something inside of him. He wanted to protect her, shelter her, and take care of her. He wanted to be with her in every way possible and make her happy. That shocked him the most. How he was overcome with that much emotion, that much feeling. Feelings he's never had before. Feelings he thought if he did ever have, they surely should have been for Momo. Even Hyorinmaru cried out. Pushing these thoughts and feelings out of his head, he pulled her closer and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the pair was woken up by a knock at the door. Bleary eyed, Rukia looked at the man who was holding her. The knock came again followed by a servant's voice.

"While I am aware of your instructions to be left alone, there is a Matsumoto-Fukutaicho that's insistent on seeing you. She said her Taicho is missing and you were the last one to see him last night."

"It's fine. I'll be down in a few minutes." Rukia replied. She met Toshiro's teal eyes before getting up and looking away. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you last night."

Toshiro stood up and took her hand, "It wasn't an inconvenience, you are not an inconvenience. I told you last night that I was not going to let you go through all of this alone and I intend to keep to my word."

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" Without looking at him, she took her hand back and walked to her door.

"I…thank you. Thank you for staying with me last night. It was the first…" she was nervous. She had no right to take up his time.

"First?" he prodded.

"First time I slept without a nightmare since…" she said as her eyes flitted from the door to him to the floor, "since the war." She admitted. He walked over to the door and slid it open.

"I'll come back later…"

"Please, don't waste your time with me," she looked at him.

"Rukia…"

"Please, your Fukutaicho is waiting for you. You don't need to concern yourself with me. I appreciate last night, but…"

"But what? You don't deserve it? You're happy sitting in here shutting yourself off from everyone else? We need you out there, Rukia. We are very short handed. Those deaths have caused gaps in our defenses. We're out there pulling double sometimes triple duty while you're in here wallowing in self pity. Don't forget you still have duties and responsibilities to the others that were left behind. But it's easier to run away, isn't it?" Anger rang through his words. He saw the change in her expression and didn't miss the flash of hurt before her eyes narrowed. He cursed himself as he walked out, leaving her standing there.

Matsumoto smiled as he entered the hallway.

"Have a good time, Taicho?" she said as she poked his side, winking.

"No, let's go."

* * *

**AN: Kindly review if you are so inclined. I would like to know what you think of it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you!: KZShiro, Scenariodreamer, Rukes, Shadow Pain, Goranus, Denidene, XBlueSkyX and those who have read, added to their alerts and favorites! You rock!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I'm such an idiot, he thought for what must have been the millionth time. He glanced at the stacks of paperwork in front of him but was unable to concentrate. All he could think about was her. From the way she looked last night to the way she felt in his arms. Then, the flash of hurt across her face, hurt he caused. Why? Why did he say those things? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Deep within the recesses of his mind he knew. She stubbornly rejected him. Of course she would say no, she's been hiding for over a month. I had to open my big mouth. Fucking idiot. She lost her Taicho, her brother, her best friend and whatever the heck Kurosaki was to her. _Shit._ He threw his fists onto his desk sending a stack of papers flying. He was an insensitive bastard.

Matsumoto woke up from her nap on the couch. "Good morning, Taicho!" she said. Toshiro stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said.

"Going to visit Momo? She should be released soon." Toshiro sighed, he wasn't in the mood for her this morning.

"Yeah, I suppose I should."

"Good, I'll come too." Matsumoto knew he was brooding over something that happened last night. While she was dying to know, she knew he wouldn't tell her until he was ready. Knowing him like she does, she brought up Momo as a distraction. Maybe it would cheer him up to see his childhood friend or at the very least take his mind off of brooding.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said as her face brightened. "Rangiku-san!"

"Hello, Momo!" The blond replied.

"I have good news! I'm going to be released and reinstated!"

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. She was in shock.

"What makes them think you're ready for duty?" Toshiro asked.

"I've passed every test they've thrown at me. They concluded that since Aizen-sama's defeat, his spell was broken; it just took me a little longer to get over it then others. I think it's because I was so close to him."

Or maybe it was because you were in love with him, thought Toshiro. Or just have a weak mind. He sighed. He thought about the events leading up to her almost betrayal as she defended that monster. He shook his head. Ready for duty, huh? They must really be desperate.

"Are they going to keep you in the 5th?" Matsumoto asked.

"I doubt that," Toshiro said. Eyes focused on him waiting for him to continue. "The old man is getting ready to fill in the gaps. Expect things to change around as people will be promoted to Taicho and new Fukutaicho's need to be trained and placed."

"Wow!"

Unohana came in and smiled at the three. "Are you ready Hinamori-san?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will release you into the care of these two." She said as she walked back out.

"Shall we go?" Momo asked.

When they got outside Toshiro looked at the midmorning sun.

"Can we get some lunch?" Momo asked.

"I've got something I need to do," Toshiro said. His voice was distant.

"Later then, Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah," he looked at Matsumoto. She gave him a smile.

"I've got her, take care of what you need to and we'll have lunch later, ok?" She asked.

"Thank you."

Momo looked at him and frowned.

* * *

Toshiro found himself knocking on the door to the Kuchiki mansion a few minutes later. The door opened revealing a tall man servant. Looking at the young taicho he bowed respectfully. "May I help you?"

"I would like to see…" what should he call her?

"I'm sorry, but the Lady is not to be disturbed."

"I know those are the standard orders, but I really need to see her. It's very important," He said cursing himself for making it seem like he was desperate.

"I will announce your arrival, Taicho."

Toshiro stood at the entrance waiting. He had a feeling she would turn him away, but he had to talk to her. He had an overwhelming notion that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on another thing until he made this right. He knew where her room was so he went. He rounded the corner just in time to see the servant.

"I'm afraid she…" Toshiro pushed past him and knocked on her door.

"I'm coming in and I'm going to talk to you. Don't make me order you to open this door, Kuchiki."

"Sir, she said…" The door opened and a pale figure stepped out.

"It's ok. If by letting him in he'll leave faster, then that's fine." Toshiro looked at her, this time in the day light. She was still in her white sleeping kimono which only made the circles under her eyes stand out that much more. She opened her door and stepped back inside to allow him access.

Toshiro looked at her thin pale frame. She was delicate and looked like a stiff wind would break her in two.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she said bowing, "Come back to berate me some more?"

"No, no. I…uh…I came to apologize. I was out of line."

She looked at him. "Ok. Thank you, now if there's not anything else…"

"Rukia, don't shut me out. I want to help."

"Why? Why do you suddenly care so much? With all due respect, you don't know me, taicho."

Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment and ran his hand through his hair before speaking. "You're right. I only know of you through what my mouthy Fukutaicho used to say from her drinking nights with Abarai. Apparently he had an unrequited love and talked a lot…But…Rukia?"

"_Rukia…I love…" His breath gurgled and he was gone._

Rukia unconsciously braced herself against the memory. Toshiro noticed she was starting to shake. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into his arms.

"He was going to tell me he loved me. Th-th-those were his last words to m-me." She tried to talk, but her sobs were taking over. Toshiro just held her. He wanted to pull her closer, but he was scared he would break her. He doubted she could still lift her sword which wasn't good if she needed to defend herself.

"Rukia?" He asked when her sobs had quieted down. She sat up and dried her eyes and sniffed. Definitely un-Kuchiki like.

"What?"

"When was the last time you've eaten anything?"

She thought for a moment. "The cook is nice enough to leave me things outside of my door. Most of the time I've been too tired to eat."

"Then get dressed, I'll take you out for lunch."

"I can't, Taicho. I've…I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Do you need me to accompany you?"

"No, it's ok. I can manage this." She said. She stood up and gave him a weak smile, "You need to stop holding me when I cry, you'll shrink your Haori."

"I don't care. Dinner?"

She looked at him. He seemed genuinely interested and determined to have a meal with her. "Ok. Around seven?"

"I'll be here. Are you up for going out?"

"I…"

"Great! I'll see you at seven," he said as he quickly left the room before she could change her mind. This was a step forward that he wasn't going to let her take back.

* * *

"Shiro-chan! There you are! I've been waiting for a long time; you said we were going to have lunch together."

Toshiro didn't have time to fully open his office door before the little woman practically pounced on him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Silly! I've been in a coma for three weeks. I think I've done enough resting, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So, where are you going to take me to lunch?"

"I figured we would just eat here."

"Here?" She said as she looked around the office, "I was hoping you would take me to that new place in the first district. It's supposed to be real nice. After everything that happened during the war, and then being stuck in the 4th for so long, I thought it would be nice if we got away from here for a while."

"I can't, Momo. This morning's meeting left me backed up on paperwork. We can go another time, ok?"

She sighed as she sat on the couch. "Fine," she grumbled. As if on cue, Matsumoto came in with a tray of food and a pot of tea.

"I saw you return, Taicho and figured you would want to eat here."

"Thank you, Matsumoto." He said as he sat at his desk. Momo rolled her eyes.

"So what was this morning's meeting about, Shiro-chan?" She asked.

"Meeting?" Matsumoto asked, eyebrow going up. She looked at Momo then at her taicho. "Oh, you mean the whole 'we need to fill the vacant slots' topic they've been talking about?"

Toshiro looked at his Fukutaicho. "Yeah, that." He said.

"That's so sad we lost so many," Momo said as tears formed in her eyes. "How are you doing Rangiku-san with the loss of Renji-san? He was a good friend."

The older woman gave her a sad smile, "He went out doing what he wanted most. Protecting the people he loved. The same with everyone we lost."

"Isane-san said we lost a lot of people. I still think…" she stopped herself and noticed the scowl forming on Toshiro and the concerned frown on Rangiku's face. "Never mind, it was a horrible situation. I'm just glad it's over and I still have the two of you." She smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys. It would be horrible."

"Yes," Rangiku said, "Some people lost everything." Toshiro's thoughts returned to Rukia. How she was having a hard time coping losing everyone she cared about and how thin she had gotten. He felt that pull again to check on her. He was being ridiculous since he had just left. He wondered what it was she had to do this afternoon. No matter, he would see her tonight and have dinner with her. Then he would make sure she was eating enough.

"Shrio?"

"Huh?"

"I said isn't that right?"

"Isn't what right?"

"You're not even listening to me!" Momo whined. "I said, wouldn't it be cool if they promoted Rangiku-san to Taicho!"

Toshiro looked at Momo like she was an alien.

"You don't think so?"

"I think I would make a good Taicho," Rangiku pouted. Momo smiled.

"I do too. Come on, Rangiku-san, let's do some shopping in the districts and leave Mr. Distracted here with his paper work!" she said getting up.

"Ok!" On their way out, Rangiku turned to her Taicho, "You're being quite the distracted one indeed, Taicho. Everything ok at the Kuchiki residence?"

"That is no longer your concern, Matsumoto."

She gave him a knowing smile and left.

* * *

Later that night, Rukia herself answered the door. She was dressed in a simple violet kimono that had white snowflakes adorning it. Toshiro felt his breath hitch. She was beautiful.

"Taicho?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, are you ready?"

She looked nervously around the manor. "Yeah."

He took her hand and led her to an area behind the training grounds to his division. Torches were set up to accommodate the setting sun. A blanket was set up with a picnic type dinner.

Rukia looked at him quizzically.

"I thought step one would be to get you out of that manor. Step two would be to reintroduce you to society. I didn't want to pressure you with both on the same night."

"Taicho…this is…wonderful." She said with an appreciative smile. She felt herself relax as she realized she was a bit anxious about seeing everyone again. Too many questions she knew she would be asked and that was just something she wasn't ready for.

Toshiro smiled. He was pleased with himself on figuring it out correctly. They sat down and started eating. He couldn't help but watch her just pick at her food, not really eating.

"Don't you like it? You're playing with it."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Taicho."

"Toshiro. I want…I want you to call me Toshiro." She looked at him.

"Don't you think that's a bit familiar?"

"Maybe, but I would think it's appropriate for someone who has been steadily shrinking my haori, don't you?" Rukia blushed.

"I…I'm"

"Don't give it a second thought." He looked intently into her eyes.

Rukia was finding herself getting lost in his teal eyes. She knew he was sincere in his actions. This was Hitsugaya Toshiro after all. He didn't do anything he didn't want to, he was too stubborn. For him to even put up with her crying not just the previous night, but today as well. She felt the heat rise to her face as she remembered how he held her. Nii-sama would have had a heart attack for her to show so much emotion in front of someone, a taicho no less.

"I…"

"There you are, Shiro-chan! I've been looking all over for you. You're hard to find when you hide your reiatsu..." Momo said as she found them. She stopped and looked at Toshiro then Rukia. "Oh, I didn't know you had company, Shiro-chan. I guess she can hide her reiatsu better then you. Haha."

"What did you need, Momo?"

"I…um…I got back from shopping with Rangiku-san and wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me since you ended up being so distracted during lunch, but I see you've made plans." She said looking at Rukia with a frown.

"You're welcome to join us if you would like." Rukia said not missing the frown on the girls face.

"Well, only if I'm not interrupting anything. My Shiro-chan would get upset," She said as she sat down. It was Toshiro's turn to frown.

"I told you not to call me that."

Momo piled her plate finishing off the rest of the food. Rukia felt her stomach lurch at the amount of food the girl was eating.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Hinamori-san. The last I had heard you were in a coma at the 4th."

"Yes, I was released this morning. I reorganized my room at the 5th and then had a nice lunch with Shiro-chan and Rangiku. After that, Rangiku and I went shopping. We just now got back. I think we're going to try to go to the living world to shop this weekend. She firmly believes that shopping is a good way to get your mind off of everything that's been going on. Since we lost so many people in the war everyone just seems so sad. It's hard to be sad when I'm thankful I didn't lose my best friends."

Rukia's face paled. Toshiro cut Momo off with a harsh look.

"What?"

"Momo…"

"It's ok," Rukia said looking at Toshiro, "I am thankful that the war ended before more lives were lost."

"I'm so proud of my Shiro-chan. He's a hero."

"I couldn't have done it without Kurosaki." Toshiro said, giving Momo another look.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly.

"Oh, the human? The way Isane-san said it, you single handedly brought Aizen-sama down."

Rukia closed her eyes…no, she had to think of something else…She pushed away the images of Ichigo that were threatening to surface in her mind. No! Rukia's eyes snapped open. Toshiro and Momo were bickering about something. Rukia steadied her hands and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to get back. I have some things I need to take care of first thing in the morning."

"Then let me walk you back,"

"Yes, let us walk you back, Rukia-chan." Toshiro ran his hand through his hair. This was not how he wanted this evening to go.

"No, no, it's ok. You don't have to." What was she doing out here? She thought to herself. Stupid fool.

Rukia stumbled through the brush, making her way back to the training grounds of the 10th. She saw someone approach so she flash stepped to the closest building and ducked behind it, not wanting to meet up with anyone.

She managed to flash step most of the way home, but became quickly tired. She was five blocks from home when she tripped. She was going to just let herself fall and as she prepared for the ground to come up and hit her, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"I got you."

Rukia opened her eyes and found herself staring into teal eyes.

"See what happens when you don't eat? Come on, let's get you home."

"Where's Momo?"

"After you left, Matsumoto came by and started talking about shopping. She and Momo left and I thought I would make sure you got home ok."

"Ah." They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached her door he felt he should say something.

"I'm sorry about that. That wasn't how I planned tonight to go at all." He said disappointedly.

She looked at him. "Maybe it was for the best." His eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind. Thank you for taking me out and walking me home." She said as she gave him a small smile. "Good night…Toshiro."

She was behind the door before he could respond. The sound of his name from her lips sent a wave of tingling heat through his body. It was something he certainly didn't expect just from her saying his name. It was something he's never felt before.

Smiling, he walked back to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: "Bunhead"… I can't help but laugh every time I write her name now! Thanks, KZShiro! That was funny!**

**Thank you!: Rukes, Denidene, KZShiro, aizi, Shadow Pain, Kittens Hellfire, Ciel Vien, xdayanarax, and everyone else out there reading this story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Toshiro just finished his second stack of paperwork for the morning and was just about to catch up when a hell butterfly came in. He extended his finger and watched at it took it's time flying over to him.

_All seated and unseated officers are to report to the 1__st__ Division in 1 hour._

Great.

"What do you think is going on, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked from her position on the couch.

"Probably the announcement of the new Taicho's. We've already made our recommendations and voted."

"What you were talking about yesterday is true then?"

"Since the war we're down a total of five captains. In order to show strength, we need to fill those positions as soon as possible, but with qualified people."

"So, did you vote for me?"

"I said qualified people, Matsumoto." He quipped.

"I am qualified," she pouted.

"I'm going for a walk," he said as he stood up.

As he made his way out of his division, Toshiro tried to clear his mind but the more he tried, the more he thought of her. No matter what he tried to think about, he couldn't help but find a way to turn it around to include her in it. He shook his head and thought about how she said his name last night. Again, he could feel the tingling sensation just from the memory. What kind of power did she hold? He wondered.

"Shiro-chan!" He heard the familiar pitch along with the nick name he detested. He turned around and noticed he was in front of the 4th's medical building. Momo and Unohana were standing out front.

"What perfect timing! I just finished my check up, would you like to walk me back to my quarters?"

"Sure, Momo" he replied. Good, something to occupy his mind.

"Shiro-chan, you look distracted," Momo said looking at him "I'm sorry for last night. It's just, when we got back; I thought…I thought you might have wanted to go out with me since lunch was kind of a disaster. Are you ok?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho and everything is just fine," he said.

"You sound like a grump," she said giggling, trying to lighten his mood. "Is the meeting about the new Taicho's?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Rangiku-san will be promoted?"

"Probably."

She clasped her hands together and stopped walking. "Maybe I can be your Fukutaicho!" Toshiro continued walking. "Don't you think that would be great?"

"hgn?"

"You and me, side by side? Fire and ice!" she asked again as they reached her quarters. "Do you want to come in? Unohana told me you were at my side a lot when I was still in a coma and I have not had a chance to thank you."

"I'm sorry, Momo, I have something I need to do before the meeting, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure, Shiro-chan…" she said. She looked bewildered as she watched him take off.

He made it to the Kuchiki mansion in no time and knocked on the main door.

A servant opened the door, "May I help you, Hitsugaya-Taicho?" he asked as he bowed.

"I would like to speak with Rukia, if I may." He replied.

"I'm sorry but the Lady is not here."

"Not here? Do you know where she went?" he asked a bit surprised.

"No, she didn't say. "

"Thank you," Toshiro said as he turned away from the door. Where the hell could she be? Half way back to his division he closed his eyes and tried to focus on her reiatsu. There, it was faint, but…

"Taichoooooooo," Matsumoto called.

Grinding his teeth at the interruption, he turned and glared at the busty blond, "What?" he bit out.

"It's almost time for the meeting so I went looking for you," she said with a knowing grin, "Didn't think I would find you here. Coming back from somewhere special?"

"No, Matsumoto." He said rolling his eyes.

They didn't say anything else as they both flash stepped to the 1st Division. As they entered the main hall they were directed to stand Taicho, Fukutaicho on one side, and the remaining seated and unseated officers, on the other. Toshiro scanned the crowd on the other side of the hall looking for a short, violet eyed shinigami when Momo popped in front of his face.

"Hi Shiro-chan! Isn't this exciting?" She asked. He was saved a reply as Sasakibe entered and signaled for everyone to be quiet. Momo scurried back to her place in line.

Yamamoto entered the room, whispers and gasps could be heard. Toshiro looked around the room wondering what all the noise was when he turned towards the old man. As he entered, he wasn't alone. Rukia trailed behind him. Yamamoto took his place in front of the line, Rukia bowed before him before finding a place in the unseated officers section.

Yamamoto brought his cane down to the floor instantly quieting the whispers.

"As you know this war was won with great sacrifice. While we defeated one enemy, we cannot let ourselves believe that there are not more out there. Therefore it is vital we reestablish the Gotei 13 with proper leadership. There was a meeting last week with the remaining Taicho's. We talked about and voted on who would make good candidates for these positions.

"Squad three – the new Taicho will be Izuru Kira. Squad five – the new Taicho will be Tersuzaemon Iba. Squad six – the new Taicho will be Ikkaku Madrame. Squad nine – the new Taicho will be Shuhei Hisagi. Squad thirteen – the new Taicho will be Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I realize that with these promotions we now have gaps in our Fukutaicho positions. I will be posting the list of those names eligible for the position within the week to your division. Once the list is posted, you will have three days to review and choose your new Fukutaicho. We will have another meeting at the end of next week and will announce the chosen and approved Fukutaicho positions. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Fine, dismissed," he said as he brought his cane down.

Toshiro looked through the sea of black uniforms looking for Rukia as everyone filed out.

"Taichooooo! I guess you can start calling me that too now, eh?" Matsumoto said as she stood in front of him, blocking his view of the door.

"Congratulations, Matsumoto. It's not going to be easy, but I know when it comes down to it, you are loyal and reliable. You will make a good taicho." She smiled.

"Thank you for your recommendation, Taicho. That means a lot to me."

"Just pick someone who will do the paperwork for you and you'll be fine." He replied with a smirk.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" Momo called. Toshiro sighed as she caught up to them. "So, that was an interesting meeting, huh? Congratulations, Matsumoto-Taicho!" she said smiling.

"Why thank you, Momo!"

"Have any idea who you might want as Fukutaicho?"

"No, this was so sudden, I...the thought never crossed my mind."

"Shiro-chan, I hope you will consider me as your new Fukutaicho."

"Stop calling me that."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I hope you will consider me, Hinamori Momo, former Fukutaicho of the 5th division as your new Fukutaicho, sir!" she said as she bowed. She couldn't contain her giggles though.

"If you two will excuse me, there is someone I need to catch up with," he said, ignoring Momo's giggles.

"Ok then Taicho…" Matsumoto said as she winked at him, "See ya later!"

"Who, Shiro?" Momo asked as she straightened up, but he was already out of the meeting hall. "How do you keep up with him? He's seems to be always on the go."

Rangiku smiled, "Meh, he isn't usually like this."

"What's going on? He's been…odd towards me now that I think of it. I'm not sure when it started, after I was released, I'm sure. I thought he would be mad at me for barging in on his dinner with that Kuchiki girl, but she invited me."

"I don't know, Momo. Why don't you just ask him when you see him next?"

"I don't want to be a nag. I mean, I would like to start spending time together like we used to before…" she didn't finish her sentence. Rangiku looked at her and saw a look of pain flash across her face before she buried whatever it was she was thinking. Rangiku knew she was thinking about Aizen.

"He's been through a lot since this all started. You're going to have to talk to him if you want things to go back the way they were."

"I just wish…I just wish I could turn back the clock…" Tears were forming in her eyes. Rangiku put her arm around the small girl.

"Don't we all." Rangiku whispered.

* * *

Rukia made her way down to the shopping district and was aimlessly wandering the streets when Toshiro caught up to her. She bowed politely when she saw him.

"Hey, I see you made it out of the manor on your own." He said. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Even her small smile lit up her face. Toshiro felt his heart pull. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What are you doing?" He blurted. "I mean, earlier. I saw you with the old man when he came out for the meeting."

She looked at him but didn't reply. Instead she turned her attention to the various mushrooms displayed on a vendor's cart.

"I apologize, It's none of my busin-"

"I asked for permission to take the officer test."

"What?" He asked as his eyes widened.

She finished her selection of mushrooms and motioned for the Taicho to move away from the vendors. They started a walk back to the Kuchiki manor.

"I was ready to throw away everything Renji and I worked for when we decided to come here." She said as she shook her head. "I need to thank you…"

"For what?"

"For the other night, the night of the festival…Well, the morning after would be better," He gave her a puzzled, then guilty look. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off and continued, "I needed someone to give me a verbal kick in the butt. I was wallowing in grief and self pity and couldn't find a way out. I chose to hide instead of facing everything." She turned so she was facing him, "Thank you."

Toshiro looked at her and into her eyes. The sadness was still there but there was also something else. Determination. He looked at her thin frame.

"Are you up for the test? I would think with everything you've accomplished one wouldn't be necessary."

"Rules are rules." She said, "I am testing the day after tomorrow, before the list comes out."

"The old man is waiting to see if you'll be put on the list."

"Yes. Not that I expect to get chosen."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Look at all the trouble I've caused. People blame me for giving Aizen the Hogyoku."

"But that wasn't your fault at all."

"Wasn't it? If I didn't turn I-Ichigo, I wouldn't have needed a gigai. This whole th-th-.." Toshiro put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"This whole thing was NOT your fault. God, Rukia! Are you really that dense to believe something some stupid idiot spouts off? From what I understand, if you didn't turn Ichigo, you, he and his family would have been eaten by that hollow. You did what you had to. As far as the gigai, that's Urahara's fault. It's his fault for creating the Hogyoku and it's his fault for trying to hide it inside of you. It's not your fault and you will not place this blame on yourself."

"You make it seem so easy…"

"It is easy. However you need to stop listening to morons who have nothing else better to do then flap their mouths." He said. "Are you ready for the test? You seem to be a lot thinner then I remember from the war." He said looking at her with…was that concern?

"I'll be fine." She said in that Kuchiki way. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as she narrowed hers.

"I'm offering you my help."

"I don't remember asking for any."

"You wouldn't even if you needed it. That's not your nature. You are a stubborn Kuchiki." He challenged her with his eyes to tell him he was wrong. She sighed in defeat.

"You really won't leave me alone, will you?"

"No."

"Fine then. When are you free to help train me for the test?"

"How about four this afternoon? Matsumoto will be drunk, and I should have my paperwork done by then."

"Ok. I'll leave word with the servants that you're coming. They'll direct you to the training grounds."

"You have your own training grounds?"

"Did you think Nii-sama practiced only at the sixth?" She countered.

"I suppose not."

* * *

"Your stance is excellent; however, if you held the hilt this way," he said as he moved his arms around her, showing her the proper grip, "You'll get more force out of your swing with little effort."

"I see. Like this?" She asked as she swung the sword again.

"Yeah. Now, let's see if you're up for a little sparring." He said as he readied his stance. He had planned on going easy with her considering her current frail state but he quickly realized she was a powerhouse to contend with. She consistently came at him, giving him no breathing room. He liked that. A lot. She was also implementing everything they went over that evening which impressed him even more. Not only was she a quick learner, she was eager. She had the desire to learn.

As long as she had the desire, she wasn't going to give up being a Shinigami. He knew that. His challenge was to make sure she had that desire.

"Ok! Much better…Now, your Shikai."

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki," she said and her sword transformed.

He worked with her for several more hours and he grew more and more impressed with her skills. He was caught off guard and was almost frozen twice, but then he saw an opening. She was coming at him on the right; he blocked and tripped her on the left. He took his arm and held her as he brought her to the ground. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back and he was hovered over her in the layer of snow and ice she created.

Panting, she looked up at him. "Damn, I almost had you." She said with a frown.

"As if I would go down that easy, Kuchiki. I never released to Shikai." he said smiling down at her. Her raven hair a stark contrast to the white snow she was laying on, her violet eyes shining in the setting sunlight. He was captivated.

"Well, I'll just have to try harder then." She said as her eyes brightened. He took his thumb and brushed off some snow she had on the side of her face. He felt the electrical tingle as their skin touched.

Rukia felt the heat radiating from his touch, soft and warm. She instantly missed the warmth when he took his hand away. She looked into his darkening eyes and knew he felt it too. "Toshiro…" she whispered.

His senses, which he was desperately trying to control, went off in a new direction hearing her whisper his name. He brought his head down and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and found herself increasing the pressure. She brought her hand up and touched his face. They pulled apart as the need for air became something they could no longer ignore.

He sat back and helped her to sit up. "I…uh…"

"Yes…um…So you think I'll be ready for the test?" She asked changing the subject as she started brushing the snow off of her.

"Yes," he said as he cleared his throat. He finished brushing the snow off and stood up. The sun had set. "I…uh, should get going." He knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was having a hard enough time telling her he had to leave. Everything in his body was screaming at him to stay, to kiss her again, to…

"Thank you…for helping me train."

"If you remember the things I've told you, you'll be fine." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rukia touched her lips as she watched him disappear around the corner of the house. They were still warm and tingly. She was shocked at how fast she kissed him back, but smiled none the less.

Thoughts and feelings, he never knew he had, were plaguing his brain as he made his way back home. The way she looked under him. The way she smiled at him. The way she kissed him back. His heart fluttered as he began to feel a strange but powerful want from deep within. Desire. As much as he had been denying what he was feeling, he couldn't deny that he was falling for her. Not after tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Keep in mind things are going to move fast. Mainly because this thought was designed as a one shot that took on a life of its own. **

**About Rukia and the 6****th**** and it being the Kuchiki division… If this story were to continue beyond where I'm going to stop, then theoretically yes, she would obtain Bankai and assume her role as Captain of the 6th. However, for all intent and purposes, she is where I want her to be for the story. Consider it slight AU..**

**Thank you!: KZShiro, Denidene, Ciel Vien, Shadow Pain, Goranus, xdayanarax, aizi, dethangelx and everyone else reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The next morning Toshiro was at his desk pretending to do paperwork when Momo knocked on the door.

"Hey, Shiro, erm, I mean Hitsugaya-taicho!" she said mockingly.

Sighing, he said, "Good morning, Momo."

"I didn't get to see you after the meeting yesterday. What was so important you had to go rushing off?"

"I had some things I needed to do and someone I needed to talk to."

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Toshiro looked up at his friend. She was scowling at him. Something he rarely saw on the mild mannered girl.

"So what if it was?"

"You two seemed to be pretty cozy the other night when I found you. Is there something going on I should know about?"

The image of him on top of Rukia, brushing his lips against hers popped into his mind.

"Why the interest?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you've gotten pretty chummy with her while you've been distracted when you're with me. I miss the "us" from before."

"You mean when we were kids?"

"Something like that. I miss where our friendship was going," she said as she blushed. "You know, while I was still in the academy."

"You mean before you fell in love with Aizen." That was a statement, not a question. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going. Not now.

"Yes."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Momo."

"It could if you just gave us a chance."

"Momo, I am not going to talk about this now."

"Ok, ok! You're so cold hearted, Shiro. I know if you give me a chance, I can help you to feel. I know with the dragon it might be hard for you to have those kinds of emotions, but-"

"What good are those emotions to a Taicho? I need to stay alert and focused and care about my entire division, not get caught up in some silly romance." At this point he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"But Shiro…" she moved behind him and ran her hand through his hair. She leaned forward and ran her other hand across his chest.

"Stop," he said. She bent down and breathed against his next. She was about to kiss him when the door opened.

"Of course he's here, he's always here, Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto said as she and Rukia stepped into the office.

Rukia walked in and saw Momo standing behind Toshiro with her hands all over him.

Toshiro stood up and shoved Momo away as Matsumoto gasped.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Momo demanded, shooting deadly glares at the women.

"I've never had to knock before," Matsumoto said giving her now ex-taicho a glare.

Toshiro's face was red. His eyes met with Rukia.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Rukia said as she left.

"Rukia!" Toshiro called out after her, "DAMN!" He slammed his fists down on the desk. He jumped up out of his chair, hopped over his desk and ran out the door. "Rukia!"

Matsumoto looked at Momo. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You were laying all over him…"

"I don't know. I just want things to go back the way they were…when he loved me. He seems so distracted and the other night when he was having dinner with that Kuchiki girl. I caught him looking at her like he used to look at me. I just…I'm sorry I snapped when you came in. Maybe I'm being silly. I mean, I know this is Toshiro we're talking about and he doesn't have many feelings, especially those of affection and love. But the way he defended me, the way he stood by me when everything happened with Aizen-sama…I know there's more in his heart and I won't rest until he lets it out and I want to be the one he lets it out for."

"Momo…"

"I guess I need to learn patience. That's ok, once I become his new Fukutaicho, we'll have all kinds of time together. We'll train together, we'll go on missions together, we'll eat together and we can do all kinds of things."

"Momo, what if he doesn't pick you?"

"Why wouldn't he? He promised to take care of me, to protect me. What better way than to keep me with him at his side?"

Matsumoto looked at her. "I don't know."

* * *

"Rukia!" Toshiro called out. He finally caught up to her at the edge of his division. He shunpo'd in front of her, forcing her to stop. She looked at him with blank Kuchiki eyes.

"Rukia, back there, what you thought you saw and what it was are two different things."

She cocked her head to him and gave him a small smile, "You don't have to explain anything to me. What you do in your office is your business." She said as she looked past him looking for an escape route. "If you will excuse me…"

"No! What you saw should not have happened," he sighed, "What about the rest of your training?"

"That's what I came to tell you. They moved my test to today. I was going to ask if you wanted to watch, but I see you…are busy. Please, Taicho, I need to get going."

"I'll come with you."

"Shiro-chan!" Momo called out for him. Toshiro and Rukia turned around to see Momo headed towards them.

"No, Hitsugaya-Taicho. I think it would be best if you didn't come," she said. As he looked at her he caught a glimpse of sadness before her mask came down again. She bowed to him and started to leave.

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! _His mind was screaming at him over and over. Momo caught up to them and glared at Rukia before looking at Toshiro. He fought to keep from punching his best friend.

_You're a fool, Rukia. A complete and total fool! I can't believe I kissed him! I can't believe I let him get that close to me so fast. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Rukia! _She berated herself over and over until she reached the first. She was an emotional wreck and questioned why she was even going to continue with the test. _So I can show Nii-sama, Renji, Ichigo, Ukitake-taicho, everyone. I will show everyone that I can do this. _

"You're just in time, Kuchiki. Get on the training grounds, you're up next." Said Soi-fon.

Rukia pushed everything out of her mind and focused. Something she used to get on Ichigo about all the time. She smiled at the memory and readied her stance.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki"

* * *

Toshiro made his way back to his office with Momo following closely behind.

"You're not one to get involved with other people's problems like this. Why are you so interested in her, Shiro-chan?"

"Momo, she lost everyone in the war: her brother, her Taicho, her lifelong friend and whatever Kurosaki was to her." He decided a few days ago he didn't want to know how close Kurosaki and Rukia were and just left it unmentioned. "With the shortage of personnel – "

"I get it, with the shortage you've been trying to bring her back into her Shinigami duties. Yeah, I remember Isane saying something about her taking over a month of leave and barricading herself in that mansion of hers. Haha! It really is hers now, isn't it?"

"No, not exactly."

"Oh well then the dinner the other night, you were just getting her out of her mansion, right? Oh, ok…I feel like such a jealous meanie."

He was getting tired of her asking him questions. Why wouldn't she leave already.

"You are so nice to help her like that!" She said with her innocent smile.

"Momo,"

"Yeah, yeah. My Shiro-chan is a dedicated work-a-holic! I'll go. I should probably pack up some of my things at the 5th anyway seeing as I'll be changing divisions, right? I'll see you later."

Toshiro sat down at his desk behind Momo's departure. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He squinted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to fend off a headache with little success.

His thoughts drifted towards Rukia and her expression. She couldn't have come at a worse time. How the hell was he going to fix this? She didn't want to talk to him. If he pursued her now, she would only back further away and he would lose his chance with her.

Going back to his paperwork, Toshiro decided to do nothing for a few days and give Rukia some time. Then he would resume his pursuit.

* * *

A few days later Toshiro had a knock at his office door. "Come," he said. Matsumoto popped her head in and looked around.

"Is it safe?"

"Funny."

"Oh come on, one day you'll look back on this and laugh."

"I highly doubt that."

"Momo will then."

"I don't particularly care."

"Ahhh, so it's Kuchiki-san you're after." Toshiro's eyes shot up. "Yup. I was right." She said as she stifled a giggle.

"What do you want Matsumoto?"

"I have the list of eligible Fukutaicho's," she said dangling a piece of paper, "Come on! Let's see who will be stuck doing all of the paperwork for us." She handed him his copy.

They opened their copies together and scanned the list. Toshiro smiled.

"Ut-oh. I know that smile," Matsumoto said as she scanned her list again. She raised her eyebrows, "Since when?"

Toshiro was almost grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Since I trained her."

* * *

Three days later, the Taicho's met at the First in formation.

Yamamoto entered and addressed them.

"To make this as orderly as possible, I would like to hear your choices. While you can make your selection, I have the final approval. I would like to hear from Komsmura and Hitsugaya first since their Fukutaicho's were promoted and taken from them."

"Aramaki," Komsmura said. Yamamoto nodded his approval. He looked at Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki," he said ignoring the smile on Matsumoto's face and the look of shock on Kira's.

"The two ice wielders together in one squad? Hmnf." He sat back and thought. "That might be interesting, indeed." He said as he nodded, giving his approval. Toshiro didn't know he was holding his breath until the old man approved his choice. He couldn't think about anything else. He was almost oblivious as the others named their choices.

The doors opened and the candidates were brought into the room.

Yamamoto brought his cane down to gain attention. Instantly, everyone settled down and the room was quiet.

"You will announce your choices."

Kira stepped forward, "I choose Hinamori Momo as my Fukutaicho." She gasped and looked at Toshiro who was avoiding her gaze. She was about to decline, to say something, when she looked to Kira. He shook his head. She went to stand by Kira and shot a questioning hurt look at Toshiro as she passed by. He was still oblivious, lost in thought.

When Hisagi was done and his new Fukutaicho stepped to his side, Toshiro stepped forward.

"I have chosen Kuchiki Rukia as my Fukutaicho." Momo gasped.

Rukia stepped through the crowd who parted for her. She walked up to him, bowed and took her position without looking at him. The room was quiet as they looked upon the two short heads of Squad ten; the Taicho slightly taller than his new Fukutaicho.

Matsumoto stepped forward. "With permission already gained, I have decided to keep Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki together and promote them both to the Fukutaicho position. They have a unique, but extraordinary working relationship that I believe works for this division." The two gasped and raced each other to bow before their new Taicho. They took their place each to one side of her.

Yamamoto stood up. "Very well, I have approved these decisions and now will come a one week transition period. I suggest you work with each other and your divisions to get back up to speed. So for one week all missions will be handled by the second and eleventh divisions until the others have completed their adjustment period. You are all dismissed." He said as he brought his cane down to the floor for the final time.

Momo immediately went to Toshiro's side with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Shiro-chan…why?" she asked. Rukia looked from Momo to Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, should I go to your office and wait for you?" Rukia asked, still looking between the two.

"No, we're going directly to the training grounds," turning to Momo, "I'm sorry if you're hurt or upset. You of all people know this isn't about who you know, this is about establishing a working team. I need someone who I can rely on and trust with my life to back me up."

"Are you saying you can't trust me, Shiro-chan?" she said tears threatening to fall.

"No, that's not it. While I'm sure there's a way we could work together, it's going to take more time then we're allowed. We are opposite elements. Everything you can do, I can counter. We are detrimental and will go nowhere in battle. Rukia makes the most sense between you."

"Rukia now is it? Ok, whatever…excuse me, Shiro-chan…" she said as she ran out of the room. Toshiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Rukia watched the exchange in silence. She thought her new Taicho's reasons were sound and refused to entertain any ulterior motives, although when she talked to the old man, she was hoping to become the Fukutaicho for her own 13th division, or at least the 6th in honor of her brother.

Toshiro looked at his new Fukutaicho. This was as close as he's been to her in days. They walked in silence to the training grounds of the 10th Division. Toshiro wanted to rectify what happened the other day, but didn't want to scare her off. Why are women so damn complicated? Maybe he should have fought Komsmura for Aramaki. He sighed. As they reached the empty grounds, Rukia was the first to speak.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you are best suited for the position."

"So is Momo."

"Not like you."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that, she's not like you. I know you heard what I told her."

Rukia looked at him.

"I have arranged the Fukutaicho's quarters to be fixed up for you. I know you were given a room in the 13thand I wanted to make sure you had the same option here now that you're in the 10th."

"I-I appreciate that, sir." Rukia said. "With Nii-sama gone the elders were not quite sure what to do with me. They said I could keep my room in the mansion for as long as I wanted, but it's lonely there without… well, anyway, thank you."

"So the Elders aren't going to marry you off this week since you're the last of the Kuchiki's?" he said jokingly. He noticed the frown cross her face.

"There's a huge debate going on because of my adoption status, endless meetings and interviews. I'm not a true Kuchiki according to some of the other houses. It's even being debated among the Kuchiki Elders. I'm thankful to them, but I don't want to be a part of the endless arguments." She looked at him.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that whole status thing." Shinigami started to gather around the training grounds. "I summoned the entire division. Since we had a head start on training together, today I want to see you spar with some of the men and women in our division. It will be good for them to see what you can do."

"Yes, sir" She said as she started down to the center.

"Hey," he said turning back, "Congratulations and welcome to the 10th."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Before someone tells me that Momo would never act the way she is acting, let me ask you – did you catch something odd the past few chapters? I've been giving you subtle hints as to her mental stability…**

**Confused? Want a hint? Notice she's been calling Aizen, Aizen-sama this whole time… hmm… **

**Thank you!: Denidene, KZShiro, aizi, Ninjabunnyoverlord, Shadow Pain, Goranus and everyone else reading! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The initial week was filled with training, paperwork and more training. As the second week ended and as time went on, Rukia began to relax a bit more around Toshiro as an easy friendship started to form. Toshiro tried his best to reign in his desire and was finding it more difficult as each day passed. He didn't want to rush things nor did he want to scare her away. In his struggling efforts he found he was snapping at everyone else more, his temper was shorter and his patience was nonexistent. He needed a mission.

* * *

"Kira-kun, do I make a good Fukutaicho?"

"Of course, Momo, why are you asking?"

"I'm still thinking about Shiro-chan and why he didn't pick me," Kira frowned. He knew this would come up. He was surprised she didn't work it out with him yet.

"I don't know. Other then what he's told you, I can only guess that his division is one of the ones called into a lot of action and that he wants to keep you safe. Maybe the two ice wielders will make for a more powerful division. Maybe you should ask him. I know we've been very busy these last two weeks getting our division together and learning to work together as a team. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go over to the 10th and figure things out."

Instantly her eyes brightened. "Thank you Kira-kun!" She said as she rushed out of the office. Kira sighed at the door.

It didn't take long for Momo to get to the 10th. When she reached the office, she found the door locked. Frowning, she knocked. She was surprised to see Rukia not only answer the door, but block the entrance.

"I-I would like to see Shiro-chan."

Without a word to her, Rukia turned around. "Hinamori Momo to see you, Taicho."

"Ok, send her in."

"I'm going to take the paperwork over to the other divisions now. Is that ok?" Rukia asked as she stepped aside to let Momo in. She was trying to find an excuse to avoid the couple's conversation.

Toshiro inwardly sighed. He didn't want Rukia to get the wrong idea about him and Momo and wanted her to stay, but from the look in Momo's eyes, she wanted the other woman to leave.

"Fine, but don't forget we're doing the division inspection when you get back."

"Hai." She went to her desk which was off to the side of Toshiro's and gathered the papers for the other divisions. She bowed to Toshiro and left.

"Ick, she's so formal." Momo said when Rukia was gone.

"I like formal, Momo. It's a nice change of pace working with someone who respects me and my position."

Momo sat on the couch and thought. Rukia was a Kuchiki and would always keep the Taicho/subordinate relationship and would never talk down to him. Or call him Shiro-chan. She was just too close to him, that's why he didn't pick her.

"Why are you here, Momo?"

"I wanted to talk to you about why you didn't pick me to be your Fukutaicho. It's really been bothering me. You hurt my feelings as I thought we could finally be able to work side by side, but I understand. Maybe we're already too close to make a professional relationship work. I don't think I could be stiff like her."

"Momo, I have a lot of work to do here as I'm sure you do at your division."

"Is_ she_ not helping you enough?"

Toshiro was getting irritated the more Momo babbled on about Rukia. She was making her out to be something she wasn't and he didn't like it.

"If she's not up to your expectations, I'm sure Kira wouldn't mind switching. We can go – "

"If you're here to talk about Rukia, get out." Momo looked at the glare in his eyes. He was angry so she switched modes.

"Fine. I haven't seen you in a few weeks and I've really missed you. Kira gave me the rest of the day off. Would you like to spend some time with me?"

"I can't. We're going to be doing a division inspection. It'll be pretty late by the time we're finished."

"Shiro-chan…You're being such a work-a-holic again," she pouted. "Don't do this. We used to have a lot of fun before the war. Why are you burying yourself in work? I understand you're helping Kuchiki here, but what about me? We've been busy with the reorganization of the divisions for two weeks; I think it's time to take a break."

"Momo, there are a lot of expectations placed on this division. Especially now."

"Because of Kuchiki?"

To which, said woman returned from her deliveries.

"All paperwork delivered, sir." She said with a slight bow. She eyed Momo before adding, "Did you need me to leave?"

"No, Momo was just leaving." He said coldly. Rukia sat down at her desk and started on the last stack of paperwork.

"How about dinner instead?"

"Momo, please I have a lot of work to get done."

"Fine." She said sadly. She thought about him and his dragon. He never was one to display love or affection, but then, neither did the Kuchiki's. She sighed. "How about you me and Matsumoto-san go out to dinner sometime next week?"

"That would be fine," he said not looking up. Momo grunted and left.

Toshiro looked at the door. He knew what Momo was trying to do. The more she tried, the more he wanted to avoid her. He couldn't give her what she wanted back then because he didn't know how, by the time he figured it out and had feelings for her, she fell in love with Aizen. He can't give her what she wants now because he didn't feel that way towards her. He shifted his gaze to Rukia. She looked good wearing the Fukutaicho badge around her thin arm. Her violet eyes scanned through paper after paper as she signed and restacked. Her focus was 100% on her work and training. He was proud of her. She was ready to throw everything away a few weeks ago and now, here she was. _His_ Fukutaicho.

Rukia felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet them. They held their gaze for a while before he spoke.

"You've been working hard these past two weeks. Let's take a break and grab some lunch before we start the inspection."

"Ok. Would you like me to prepare something?"

"No. I'm going to take you out. There's a new tankatsu place that opened in the first district, how about there?"

"You just told Hinamori-san that you didn't have time because of the inspection. You…changed your mind?" she asked surprised.

He gave her a smirk. "I'm the Taicho, I'm entitled." His heart pulled as she gave him a smile and a nod.

* * *

"Matsumoto-taicho!" Momo called out as she saw the new Taicho walking towards her division.

"Momo! Just the woman I was going to see."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could get away for lunch." The blond smiled.

"Actually, yes. I was given the rest of the afternoon off to be with Shiro-chan, but of course he would rather work."

"Ah, I haven't seen him in a while. Is he doing ok?"

"Other than having to do a lot of work, probably because of the Kuchiki girl, he's his usual self. So, where do you want to go?"

"I've heard about a new place. It's got your favorite, fried pork!"

Momo's eyes lit up, "Really? Oh, yum!"

* * *

Momo's eyes narrowed as a frown appeared on her face. Her body tensed up as she clenched her hands into fists.

"What's wrong Momo?" Matsumoto asked as she followed her line of sight.

"Oh." She said as she found the object of her partner's distress. Toshiro was out of the office and eating. Not only was he eating, he was carrying on a conversation. Not only was he carrying on a conversation, he was _smiling._ He was smiling at Kuchiki Rukia.

"I can't believe her."

"Momo?"

"She took my position and now she's trying to take Toshiro."

"Momo, you don't know that. I went out to lunch with him all the time when I was his Fukutaicho." Matsumoto cringed the moment the words were out of her mouth. That was not going to reassure her jealous friend.

"He's smiling, Rangiku-san."

"Maybe he's trying to cheer her up. She has been though a lot because of this war."

"And I haven't? You haven't? What's so special about her?"

The fact they are both ice wielders, the fact they are both short, the fact they are both reserved, the fact they always have to prove themselves… Rangiku sat back and thought. The more she thought, the more she realized how perfect they were together. They had so much in common yet enough differences to make them meld. She stifled her excitement for her ex Taicho and carefully gave a glance at her fuming friend. This is not going to sit well with her at all…

"We can find somewhere else to eat, Momo." She said as she tried to lead her friend out, but Momo pulled away and walked up to the waiter.

"Two more place settings at that table over there, please. We're with him." She said in a syrupy voice.

This is not going to be good at all, thought Rangiku. "Momo, I don't think that's a good idea. We should just leave them alone."

"Too late," she said as she gave a wicked smile. Rangiku looked over to the table where the waiter was setting two more places as Toshiro shot them a look that could freeze.

Rukia looked at her Taicho and raised an eyebrow. She looked at the door, figured out what was going on and looked back at him with a quizzical face. "Do you not want them to join us?"

"No." he said coolly.

"But-"

"Shiro-chan! I thought you said you were too busy to go out to lunch with me and here you are!" she said as she shot a look towards Rukia. "Now that you're out, I figured what would be a better time for all of us to get together? It's been weeks after all."

Matsumoto shot Toshiro and Rukia an apologetic look as they sat down. Toshiro's expression did not change. He was alone with Rukia and they were having a good time. She was finally opening back up to him in a private conversation about her situation with the Kuchiki's and now the bed wetter shows up.

The four sat for several awkward minutes.

"Matsumoto-taicho, how are things at the 13th?" Rukia asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"It's good, I have big shoes to fill, but the two nuts are keeping it all together." She smiled, "They miss you."

Rukia returned the smile. "I really don't know how Ukitake-taicho put up with them. Their banter can give anyone a headache after a while."

"Ah! I have implemented a "no banter until after lunch" rule. That way, it's nice and quiet when I come in the mornings with a hang…erm, headache!"

Rukia laughed. It was a genuine, light hearted laugh. Toshiro hadn't heard a laugh like that from her since their short time together in the living world; when Aizen revealed his Espadas. He was attracted to her back then, but squashed all feelings for the impending war. Bad enough he was still working through his feelings for Momo at that time. He looked at his life-long friend who was frowning at Rukia.

The waiter took Momo and Rangiku's order.

"So, Rukia, how do you like the Fukutaicho position? Is it everything you thought it would be?" Momo asked as she leaned closer to Toshiro. She picked up a set of hashi (chopsticks) and took a bite off of his plate.

"It's not that far from what I did in the 13th…" She started but was cut off.

"Oh, that's right. You helped the two third seats fill in after you killed the Fukutaicho."

Rukia froze. Matsumoto dropped her tea cup and her mouth.

"_Momo,_" Toshiro growled. What the hell was she thinking saying something like that? Didn't she know…of course she knew. He felt his anger rise as he looked at Rukia as she composed herself. She shot him a reassuring glance that told him it was ok, but he wasn't buying it. He glared at Momo who wouldn't look at him. She was fixated on Rukia.

"Yes, that's right." Rukia said. She straightened her back and tilted her head and looked at Momo with narrowed eyes. What was her game?

"Then you gained a lot of real world experience when you gave that human your powers."

"Momo, not another word or I will throw you out of here." Toshiro ground out. She broke her stare with Rukia and looked at him.

"Silly Shiro-chan. I don't mean anything by it. I've never talked to her before. Just wanted to get her side of things is all. But if it bothers you so much, of course I'll stop." She said as she took another bite off of his plate and smile at him.

Toshiro looked at Rukia who was staring at her plate; mind elsewhere…She was obviously finished before she began. He doubted she ate anything.

"We're leaving," Toshiro said as he stood up, eyes still on his Fukutaicho. Rukia snapped her eyes up when he moved. "Are you ready?"

"Shiro-chan, you haven't finished your lunch, you can't go yet!"

"I've had enough," he said as he shifted his gaze and expression to one of disappointment at the brown eyed girl. Matsumoto knew he wasn't talking about the food.

"See, Rangiki-san? Do you see what I'm talking about? He's avoiding me." She said as the pair left.

"Momo…"

"Every time I get close to him, he's off with that noble rat." She smiled at her own joke.

"Did you think they would stay after what you said?"

"What?"

"Momo, for you to bring up Shiba Kaien, that was just rude."

"Rude? Why, because she killed him? It's the truth. Don't you think Shiro-chan should know what kind of woman he chose for his second in command?"

"He knows what she's been through."

"You say that like she's not a bad person for killing her superior officer…."

"Momo,"

"Arrg, everyone is so sensitive around Kuchiki-chan because some of her friends died in the war. " She said rolling her eyes. "I lost people in the war too. I lost my Taicho,"

"Momo…"

"He was my friend since Shiro-chan left me for his duties, I loved him. I know it was wrong of me to. People all the time were telling me how selfish I was for hanging on to him when he…he…did what he did. I just couldn't let go. When I was in the 4th recovering, I thought about how things were before. That was when I realized that Shiro-chan loved me. He protected me, even when everyone was ready to give up on me because I wouldn't give up on Aizen-sama. I must have hurt him for him to be acting this way towards me now."

"What if he moved on?"

"With Kuchiki?" She let a laugh escape her and then became serious, "Then I will do everything I can to get him back."

"I don't think – "

"Thank you for lunch, Rangiku-san! I have to get going, even though Kira-kun gave me the rest of the day off, I think I'll head back in and help him. I'll see you later, ok?"

Matsumoto sat and stared at the girl as she left. This was going to get messy. She signaled for the waiter, "Do you have any Sake here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What do I think about Momo? Hmm… I suppose I'm coming across as a Momo hater in my stories, eh? Let's just say I'm not one of her fans. I'm not an Inoue fan either as I'm sure that will come across when I get around to writing my Ichigo x Rukia x Toshiro x Inoue story. Kubo gave me such an opportunity to exploit Momo because she's already weak and unstable. I'm just having fun with it. Mwhahaha.**

**Thank you EVERYONE that has reviewed! You guys make my day! Also, thank you to everyone who has put this story in their favorites and watch list - you guys are great! Thank you also to everyone else reading this story! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was well after sunset when Toshiro and Rukia were finished with their division inspection. Rukia had a checklist and a tablet full of notes.

"We're done with only a few infractions."

"Next time there will be no infractions," Toshiro said with a frown. Once he joined the academy, they expected perfection, more so out of him since he had the prodigy label attached to him. He couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"Even Nii-sama had infractions. It's how you improve."

"I can't afford them. They look at me differently."

Rukia looked at him. She knew why he worked harder than the others, strived for more than the others. "It's not fair."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"What did you say?"

Rukia sighed and walked outside the room. She headed back towards the office with her taicho in the lead.

"I said, I think it's not fair. The expectations they put on you because you're a prodigy. You've been around that environment for too long."  
He scoffed.

"It's amazing what you've accomplished already in your young life. You've already amazed them, and they already have the confidence in you."

"It's not enough."

"It will never be enough." She said knowingly. They reached their office and sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"That's how it is." He shrugged.

"That doesn't make it right," she said as she clenched her fist. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She stood up, "I'll start writing the results report for tomorrow's meeting."

"It's late. Don't you think you should get some rest?"

"I'm fine." She looked up from her paperwork, "Really." He could still sense something was bothering her. He folded his arms in front of him and continued to look at her while blocking her path.

"Rukia…"

She looked at him and gave a small sigh of defeat.

"I was thinking about how much we're alike. With the expectations others put on us. The noble houses constantly look down on someone, not for their abilities, but based on where they're from. It's not as if we can control where we send a soul when they cross over. Some are fortunate to end up close to the Seireitei, others get stuck further out."

"That should have no bearing on what someone can do."

"Don't you see? I'm from the 78th; I will always be a street rat because I had to steal and beg to survive. Even after I've been a Kuchiki for over 50 decades, I will always be a street rat to them. It doesn't matter if I achieved Bankai and surpassed Nii-sama. Nothing but where you come from matters. They look at you like you are nothing, they treat you like you are nothing, and you end up believing you are nothing. It's never ending." She gave him a weak smile.

"I had no idea…"

"No one did. Renji thought I would be happy. He thought I would finally get the family he thought I deserved. It took my execution before Nii-sama would say more than a simple sentence to me."

"But things got better."

"Yeah, doesn't mean the expectations went away. Now that everyone is gone, there are even more."

"Another reason you wanted to run."

"Yes."

Toshiro moved and took her hand. He looked into her eyes, "Then we'll exceed all of their expectations. Together." She saw the determination in his eyes.

"Together," she whispered.

He let go of her hand and stifled a yawn. It was late.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"It won't take that long."

He opened the door to the office. "Alright then…Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight…Toshiro"

He closed the door and closed his eyes as he leaned against it. He had a small smile on his face. She said his name, although hesitant, and the thrill and flutter that went with it was still there. It didn't last long as he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of brown orbs.

"It's a beautiful night. Would you walk with me?" Momo asked.

"It's late, Momo. I have a meeting in the morning."

"This is important," she said looking at him calculating his reaction. "It's about Kuchiki-san." Nothing, not a change in expression or movement at all, but then, he was the ice prince after all.

"What about her?"

"Come walk with me," she said as she extended her hand. Toshiro sighed and started walking. His direction was towards her division. She dropped her hand and fell instep next to him.

"I want to apologize for my actions at lunch today. I tried to stop Rangiku-san, but you know how insistent she can be." She said as she smiled at him. He didn't look in her direction, only grunted in response.

"I do have a concern though," she continued. "It's about your new Fukutaicho. Look, it's not easy for me to say this. You know where she comes from don't you? The 78th district."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, when she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, she was allowed to graduate the academy early. She never finished her studies. And when she was put in the 13th, she ended up killing her superior. I wouldn't want something like that to happen to you."

"I already know what happened. I attended the Taicho meetings about it, remember?"

"Yes, but … she _killed_ him."

"What are you getting at, Momo?"

"I'm just so worried something is going to happen and she'll snap and kill you to!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Now that the war is over, I-I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me." She slid her hands around his neck as she pressed her body up against his.

Toshiro took her wrists and placed them beside her as he took a step backwards.

"Momo, she's not going to snap, there's nothing to worry about. What you're thinking and what actually happened are two different things."

"Really? I heard he was in Hueco Mundo and she killed him again so he couldn't rat her out."

"He was already fused with a hollow by then, the 9th Espada. Momo…stop this!"

"Stop what? Stop warning you? I'm trying to protect you from her. I don't know why you picked her as your new Fukutaicho, but she's not suited to be in the Gotei 13, let alone stand by your side. It should have been me, Shiro-chan." She finished quietly.

"Is that what this is about?" He demanded.

"I just want you to be careful. People are talking." She led him to a bench in front of her division.

"You know I don't care for gossip, Momo." He said as he sat down with her.

"Oh, I know. But I thought you would want to know that people are questioning your decision. She causes all kinds of trouble. She brought in that human; she never did serve a punishment for that after the execution was thwarted. You know, come to think of it, I've even heard a few people say that if it were not for her then the war – "

"Enough!" Toshiro said as he stood. He bent over and was face to face with his long time friend. "Momo, I'm going to say this for the last time. Stop talking about Rukia. I will not listen to any more of your gossip and false information. I chose her to be my Fukutaicho. If she was such a bad choice, the old man wouldn't have approved."

"Shiro-chan, I was only –"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, as a Fukutaicho I would think you would respect the title I have earned. Do you understand, Momo?"

She tried to put her hand on his face but he caught her arm.

"I understand. I understand she has you believing her lies."

"What lies?"

"Nevermind. I was only trying to look out for you. That's what we promised each other, remember?"

"Yes, but this…this has got to stop."

"Fine," she said as she sat back down as he remained standing.

"I'm going back. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," She said smiling.

* * *

Rukia finished the report and laid it neatly on Hitsugaya's desk. She looked around to make sure things were in its place for the morning and locked up. She decided it was still early enough to make it back to the mansion without the servants getting into a fuss.

She was half way home when she felt it. Something was out of place. She didn't sense any reiatsu, but it felt like someone was there, in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She called out. She stopped moving and surveyed the area. She turned around and found nothing. She couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary nor see anything.

"Hello?" She called out again. No answer. Not that she expected one. She continued on.

When she was almost home she felt it again. Like someone was watching her, following her. Again, she stopped. Nothing. She tried to shake the feeling thinking she was just tired when she heard a twig snap. She drew her sword and turned around at the same time. Again, nothing was there.

"Who's there?" She called out again.

"I know someone's there. You might as well come out." She said. Only silence responded. "Rukia, you're losing your mind." She said as she sheathed her sword. This was the second night in a row she felt this way. Like someone was following her. She made it home without incident and didn't think anything more of it.

She walked to her room and changed into her sleeping kimono. The maid had already pulled out the futon for her and everything was ready. She laid down and tried to clear her mind. In the silence she heard a floorboard creak.

Rukia bolted upright.

"Hello?" A chill went down her spine as the feeling of being watched returned. She got out of bed and reached for her sword and a light. She carefully slid open her door and listened. Again, she heard a creak down the hallway that connected to hers. "Hello?" She cautiously followed the noise. When she got to the end of her hall she stopped and listened. This time there was only silence. She poked her head around the corner and saw that the door to her brother's room was open.

Anger replaced the fear she was feeling as no one had gone into that room since the war.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki," She said, releasing her shikai as she headed towards the open door. She slowly walked into his room. It was empty of life. She noticed the back door was also open, other than that, nothing seemed to be out of place.

She made her way to the open door as a fresh breeze met her. She peaked out into the garden. Nothing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

* * *

Toshiro made his way back to his division to check on Rukia. He unlocked his office and found the neat stack of papers on his desk. He smiled as he scanned though the neat writing.

Just then the alarms went off. Narrowing his eyes, he left his office to see what was going on. He headed to the roof for a better view. There, in the distance he could see smoke. Ah, so there was a fire. He made his way back down when it struck him. The distance the direction… Just as he made the connection, Matsumoto was beside him.

"Taicho! It's the Kuchiki mansion!"

"Rukia!" He said as he shunpo'd off with Matsumoto following closely behind.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is a bit short. Just felt this was a good stopping point… **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The one-shot that wouldn't confine itself to one page… I have no idea how this is going to end, by the way…**

**Thank you!: Star Princess, KZShiro, Ultimania, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Denidene, Shadow Pain, GoranR, aizi, ponypainter and everyone else who is reading this story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Toshiro increased his speed and went as fast as he possibly could. Matsumoto tried her best to keep up with the short taicho, but she fell behind.

One quarter of the mansion was a blaze while the rest was untouched. He quickly mapped out the mansion in his head.

"Have you seen Rukia?" He asked one of the maids as she stumbled out of the mansion.

"No."

There was a BOOM and a scream from the back side of the house where the rooms were.

"RUKIA!" Toshiro screamed as he felt her reiatsu rise and then sharply fall. Quickly, he ran through the mansion and followed where the scream had come from. He ran down hallway after hallway getting closer and closer to the heat of the flames. He pulled Hyorinmaru from his back. "Reign over the frosted heavens!"

Matsumoto caught up and was right behind him as he used the dragon to kill the fire in his path. She noted many support beams to the wing were coming down.

"RUKIA!" He called as he frantically searched for her.

"Taicho! We have to get out of here! The whole section is going to come down. We have to go."

"I'm not leaving her!"

"I can't feel her reiatsu, can you?"

"That doesn't mean…that doesn't mean…"

"Come on," Rangiku said as she reached out for him. Flames suddenly burst through the floorboards, separating them. "Toshiro!"

"No!" As he turned to reach for her, a support beam fell on top of him and knocked him out.

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the 4th. Momo was sitting next to him, sleeping. He sat up and found that his head was bandaged.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said excitedly as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy you're finally awake!"

Toshiro turned to her teary face as his memories slammed back into him.

"The fire…" he said as if he were looking through the girl in front of him.

"Shiro-chan…" Toshiro grabbed Momo's shoulders.

"Where's Rukia?" he said as the panic seeped through his voice.

"I don't know. No one knows." She said frowning as he removed his hands.

"What do you mean, no one knows? What's going on?"

"Shiro-chan, they looked through all of the debris and didn't find her."

"Debris? The fire is out?"

Momo gave him a sympathetic look. "It's been out for a long time."

"How long have I been here?"

She looked away, "Almost a week."

Toshiro's eyes grew wide. He threw his feet over the bed only to have Momo push him back down.

"No way! You're not going anywhere until Unohana-taicho says so," she said as she continued to hold him.

"Momo, get out of my way, I need to find Rukia!" He pushed her off only for her to tackle him back down.

"And I don't care what you need to do, your health comes first! Everyone has been looking for her, so just leave it to them for a while until you get better, ok?"

"Release me now!" He ground out. Momo looked at the cold glare he was giving her. She stood up as Unohara came in.

"I see that you're awake Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yes, and I'll be leaving."

"Not until I look you over." She walked over to the bed and checked his eyes which still held his glare. She removed his bandages and smiled. "Just don't overdo it and you'll be fine."

Momo gasped. "But shouldn't he stay here? He's been in a coma for a week. Shouldn't he have to go home and rest?"

"He should rest as much as he needs to, Hinamori-san. I'm quite sure he is capable of taking care of himself. I doubt he would want to end up back here." She said looking at him pointedly.

Toshiro understood the meaning behind her words. She wouldn't go nearly as easy on him if he did something to end up back there before he was fully healed.

"Momo, I've been resting for the past week, I think I've rested enough." She looked doubtful.

Isane came in with a fresh uniform for him.

"What's going on? Momo said they can't find Rukia…"

"It was only after the fire was put out they found her Zanpakuto in the garden. All signs of her are gone." Isane offered. "Other divisions have been investigating. They have determined that someone has sealed her reiatsu so we couldn't follow. Because they did that must mean that she's still in Soul Society. No one has yet to come up with where she is or why she was taken. The clan is still under investigation."

"Her Zanpakuto is at the 12th, Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana said. "They've been looking at it trying to find clues as to how the fire started or where Kuchiki-san might be."

"So they don't think…"

"That she perished in the fire? No. They came to that conclusion yesterday after studying the evidence."

"Thank you, Unohana-san." He said as he gave a slight bow to her. He knew she didn't have to let him go this soon after waking up. He stood up and walked out. Momo followed behind. She was clearly not pleased.

Forcing a smile, "I really don't think you should be up. You just woke up. Don't you think you should be taking it easy?"

"I'll rest after I find her."

Toshiro stopped at the 12th only to be told there was nothing new to report, but there would be a meeting later that afternoon. He went to the 8th with the same results. Division after division he checked in made sure they knew he was up and wanted any and all information they had.

Finally he made his way back to his own office. He sat down and slowly reviewed the events of that night. Fear gripped his heart as he remembered her scream. He knew without a doubt that it was her. Where the hell could she be? Thankfully she wasn't in the fire, but that meant someone had her. She must have been overwhelmed to have dropped her Zanpakuto. Was she injured? What did they want with her? Who were they?

"Shiro-chan," Momo said as she sat down a tray of tea on his desk, "you should at least drink something if you're going to work on this."

"Thanks."

"You know, I could talk to Kira-kun about being assigned as your new Fukutaicho." Toshiro glared at her.

"Rukia Kuchiki is my Fukutaicho, Momo."

"Ok, well, then how about until she returns?"

"I'd rather do this on my own."

Her face fell. "What if you don't find her?"

"I'll find her." He said with determination. He moved the tea tray and found Rukia's report she left for him that night. He traced the letters she wrote. "I'll find her."

* * *

"With Hitsugaya's new information of hearing Kuchiki scream and her reiatsu, I think it would be safe to go with our original theory that there is foul play involved. The fire was set as a distraction and that she was taken." Soi-fon said. The thirteen Taicho's were gathered at the first division for a meeting based on the results of the investigation so far. "Due to Hitsugaya's stay at the 4th, my division went ahead and questioned the four noble houses. Of course, no one knows anything, but one of them did offer a theory.

Since Byakuya Kuchiki's death, the house has been divided towards Rukia's right to inherit the house due to her adoptive status. Not only has the Kuchiki house been divided on this issue, but the rest of the noble houses including the lesser ones were divided. Not that they would have a say in the matter as it would be entirely up to the Kuchiki clan.

If she were denied, Kuchiki's status of one of the four great houses would topple leaving room for another to rise in its place. Word from the Kuchiki camp indicates that they were leaning towards letting her take over for her brother. If that is the case then there is cause for someone to take her out of the running."

"But why take her, why not just kill her?" Kenpachi asked. Toshiro felt like he was going to throw up.

"Nobles don't like blood on their hands. Face it; the Kuchiki clan was the only one who had people in the Gotei thirteen. The rest of those cowards are nothing more than pomp and circumstance. Well, now anyway." Hisagi said.

"If it were one of the lesser noble houses," Kira said, "Well, there are a lot of them."

"Including yours, Kira," Matsumoto said. Everyone stared at her. "What? I studied up on who all the nobles were since this started. A lot of the lesser houses have wanted a higher status for centuries. What better opportunity than now."

"I thought we were not allowed in the noble's business?" Kenpachi asked in a bored tone.

"What the nobles do is their business. We cannot be involved. However, Kuchiki Rukia is a Fukutaicho of the 10th Division. That makes her disappearance our concern. I have permission from the central 46 to investigate." Yamamoto said. "We will divide up the lesser houses and each division will investigate," Kenpachi started to groan but was cut off, "That includes the 11th division. All reports and findings are to be turned over to the 10th division as I am putting Hitsugaya and his division in charge of the investigation." He said as he brought his cane down.

As they filed outside, Momo was waiting. She saw the look on Kira's face and went to him. Toshiro glanced over and was secretly relieved.

"What's wrong Kira-kun?"

"I can't believe them."

"What?"

"They're going to…_we're_ going to investigate every noble house in Soul Society."

"What? Why?"

"They have a theory that one of them is responsible for Kuchiki's disappearance."

"Really? But you're a noble…"

"Yes and am currently suspected until the investigation."

"They came out and told you this?"

"They didn't have to, Momo. It was pretty clear what they were thinking."

"What did they say?"

"One theory is that one of the lesser noble houses took Kuchiki to gain power for their own house. As the Kuchiki house falls, that leaves space for another to rise in its place."

"That doesn't mean you would be under suspicion. They should concentrate on the houses that stand in line for that position."

"Yeah, you would think, but they're going to check them all."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I'm going to check on Shiro-chan, I'll be in the office later, ok?"

"Sure. Did he accept your offer?"

"No, but he will." She said smiling.

Kira shook his head. Even he realized Hitsugaya wasn't going to return her feelings. Not since Aizen had her betray him.

Momo hummed a tune as she continued on to the 10th and opened the main office door.

"Shiro-chan, are you here? I just wanted to tell you that…" she stopped when she saw him asleep on the couch. She quietly walked closer and knelt in front of him.

"Shiro?" She leaned in and smoothed his hair away from his face. He didn't move. "You were always a good sleeper." She smiled. "You're going to be better off without her, you know. Now that Aizen-sama is gone, you are all I have left. I'm not going to let her take you away from me like she did Aizen-sama. It was her fault this happened. She should have stayed in the living world and become human. We all would have been better off.

You might not want me yet, but you will. I'll make you realize that we were meant to be together. You loved me once, I know it. I'll make you love me again. After all, with her gone, I'm going to be all you have." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Ru-kia," he groaned. Momo's eyes narrowed.

* * *

_She awoke in a cave. It was cold. She had that blasted reiatsu blocking collar on and she was tied up. She looked around and saw the sun set through the mouth of the cave. She saw some snow and trees, but not much else. She was alone._

_She tried to stand but her legs were bound as well. Suddenly her skin started to crawl. She looked into the cave, sensing something but not seeing anything._

"_Hello?"_

_It was just like at the manor. Chills went down her spine. She knew she was being watched._

"_What do you want with me?" _

_Still nothing, but she thought she could hear someone breathe. Of course, she wasn't sure if it was herself considering hers has picked up quite a bit. She caught movement in the corner…_

"_I know you're there. Say something!"_

_She was able to make out the glint of metal as it came towards her…_

"_No!"_

"NO!" Toshiro yelled as he woke up. He was bathed in sweat. He sat up and found he was on his couch in his office, Rukia's report clutched in his hands.

He stood up and walked to his window. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't have the same kind of connection with her as Kurosaki did, but if there was a trace of her reiatsu out there, he was determined to zero in on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere just outside the furthest district…

"Those idiots are looking into the lesser noble clans. Che- that should buy us some time before we hear what the boss wants us to do with her." The man said as he looked down on the unconscious form.

"Did you have to knock her out?"

"I don't want her seeing us, just in case."

"I don't know about you, but if the boss wants us to kill her, I sure wouldn't mind doing a few things to her first."

"Easy boy, that's not what we do. Besides, I don't think the boss will want her killed directly. We'll probably have to drag her to the other side."

"What a pain. It'd still be a shame to let a piece like that loose in Hueco Mundo without tasting a bit first."

"I'll tell you what, you do nothing but watch her for now and once we hear what we're supposed to do, I'll let you have 15 minutes with her."

An evil grin appeared on the man's face.

"Promise?"

"Of course, I would never lie to my brother," said the other man with a smile, "Besides, you're right, she is a fine little piece; and feisty, just like I like em."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, Happy New Year! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated… Not going to give you the sob story – just going to give you another chapter to the one I'm writing, and let you know things should be back to normalwith much faster updates :)  
**

**Thank you everyone who has commented and added to alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome! Even if you're just reading this, you're awesome! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Toshiro was fingering the letters Rukia had made on her report he never turned in. He wasn't sure what possessed him to keep the report, but every time he looked at her writing, he felt like he couldn't let it get lost among the other hundreds of thousands of pieces of paper the 1st held and maintained. It was like if he lost that, he would lose her forever.

He was frustrated that it had been weeks since her disappearance and they were no closer to finding her today than they were when she was taken. Taken. He closed his eyes. If she was hurt or worse…He tried not to think about her or what she may be going through. He had a hard time thinking impartially when it came to her; like she was just another recruit in his division. He found he had to stop himself from running up every lead they found or he would end up killing off half the population. He was becoming desperate to find her; something that was not lost on a certain blond Taicho no matter how hard he hid his feelings.

It had been four days since the meeting; she had been missing for a little over two weeks. Toshiro was reading through the endless reports that were coming in from the various divisions regarding the other noble houses. He had refused Momo's help previously and had just regretted doing so when Matsumoto popped in his door. She had grabbed half of the reports and sat on the couch with them. He looked over at the blond who was lying on his couch. 'For old time's sake' she had said when she came in, but the white haired Taicho couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic with her presence.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary with these reports, Taicho…" she said after a long while and letting out a big sigh. "It seems this route is a dead end. Maybe the other nobles had nothing to do with this."

"ngh" he grunted.

The door opened and Momo came in with a smile on her face and a basket in her hand. It faltered slightly seeing Matsumoto on the couch with a stack of reports in front of her but she managed to maintain her composure.

"Good morning Shir-, erm, Taicho! I brought you breakfast!" she said as she put the basket on his desk.

"Thank you, Momo, but I don't have time for that right now." Nodding towards the blond, he added, "We're pretty busy as you can see."

"Surely you can stop for a few minutes and eat something," she said.

"Toshiro, she's right. You're not going to do Rukia any good if you're stuck back at the 4th for not taking care of yourself." She said as she cleared the little table in front of her.

"Fine," he grumbled as he stood up. He sat on the couch next to Matsumoto as Momo pulled up a chair and laid out a simple breakfast for the three.

"So," Momo started, "What brings you here, Matsumoto-san? I thought grumpy here didn't want any help."

Matsumoto grinned, "He didn't have a choice."

Momo sat back. _First it's that Kuchiki and now Rangiku. What is she doing here? She knows how much I want to get closer to Shiro. He's not ever going to need my help with her in the way now. Maybe I should have been more aggressive with him_, she thought as she sipped her tea.

Toshiro reached for one of the reports near where he was sitting.

"Can't you stop working for one minute?"

"Not as long as she's out there and we're sitting here."

"Fine then, here." She said as she pulled out a sealed envelope from her robe.

"What's this?" Toshiro asked as he reached for it.

"I don't know. Some man gave it to me and said you needed to have it. I figured it could wait until after breakfast, but since you insist on working…" she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked as he was opening the seal. Immediately, his eyes narrowed as he read the contents.

_Dear Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10__th__ Division,_

_I am resigning my position. _

_I am too upset about losing everyone I had ever loved and with the fight over my status of the Kuchiki clan, I feel it's better if I lose myself back within the districts where I came from. _

_Please don't come looking for me, this is what I have decided to do._

_R.K._

Toshiro resisted the urge to freeze and destroy the note. Instead, he laid the letter down on the table and walked towards his desk. Matsumoto moved to pick up the letter.

"No! Don't touch that!" On reflex, she quickly backed away.

"What does it say?"

Toshiro rummaged through his desk, walked back to the coffee table and carefully picked up the letter and envelope and wrapped it in cloth.

"It's a letter from someone pretending to be Rukia. Momo, who gave this to you?" He asked as he gestured to the bundle trying to keep the agitation from his voice.

"I told you, I don't know. He had a standard Shinigami uniform on. He wasn't someone I've seen before. Might have been a new recruit, I don't know. How do you know it's a fake?"

"What does it say?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's a letter of resignation. It said she's resigning and is going back to the districts."

"Well, maybe she has…" Momo started.

"No! I need your help, Momo. Come with me!" He said as he took the wrapped up letter and headed out of the door.

Momo smiled and chased after him. Her mind was filling up with all kinds of thoughts of them finally being together again when she realized where he had stopped. She had to bite her lower lip to keep her face from falling. She looked up at the 12th Division sign and sighed.

"Kurotsuchi!" Toshiro called out as he went inside. The place was dark. He really hated coming here. "Kurotsuchi!" he called out again.

"Who dares come in here and yell for me like that?" He said as he appeared from out of the darkness, "Oh! I see it's you, the little prodigy. What could you possibly want with me?"

Toshiro handed him the wrapped letter. "I need you to analyze this. I believe this is the first real clue we have on how to find Kuchiki."

He took the package and carefully examined the contents, "How is this a clue?"

"That's not her writing." Momo gasped. "Whoever kidnapped her sent this to us so we would stop looking for her."

""Who sent it?"

"I don't know, but Momo can assist with that. Whoever it was gave the letter to her, but she doesn't remember much."

"Oh? I see. Well, let's see what we can find out." Turning to Momo, "Come dear." He beckoned for her to following him into his lab. She looked to Toshiro who was already behind the other man, a determined look on his face. Momo sighed and followed.

* * *

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro called as he walked into her office. "I want to gather a new investigative team and head out to the outer districts. I don't want a huge swarm out there or we won't find out anything."

"What did you find out? And where is Momo?" She asked, bleary eyed as she woke up from her nap.

"Not much. The letter contained traces of minerals found in the west side outer districts. He's still working with Momo using a memory enhancer trying to get more details of what the messenger looked like. I want the teams to be small so as not to arouse anyone to our purpose. A change of clothing to blend in would be best as well."

"Yes, teams of two should be good, eh? I'll arrange it. Care to partner up with me? I'd pair up with my fukutaicho, but they're already joined at the hip." She said, laughing lightly.

"I want to start in the 78th," he said.

"Where she's from…"

"Yeah."

* * *

"He LEFT me there, Kira-kun! He LEFT me!" Momo was furiously pacing in front of her taicho's desk retelling her tale of abandonment at the 12th Division for the 5th time that day, each time getting more and more aggressive. "How could he?"

"You really should calm down. You're going about this all wrong anyway." He said looking at her from his seat.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stopped pacing.

"I mean, his fukutaicho is missing, you should be out there showing him your support. You should be there by his side as a friend and then show him how it could be more."

"He's so focused on Kuchiki it's like no one else exists."

"All the more reason you need to show him you're there for him."

"Why are you helping me?" She looked at him from the edge of his desk.

Avoiding her eyes he said, "Because I want you to be happy. If anyone deserves to be happy after everything that went on in this war, it should be you." He stood up and went to her side. He took her hands in his, "Momo, if Aizen and Gin didn't brainwash us all, you would probably be sitting by his side as his fukutaicho right now."

She looked at him as her eyes softened. "Do you really think I have a chance with him now? He…he seems so…I don't know. I just know that night he and Kuchiki-san had the picnic, he looked at her like he used to look at me. I think he might be falling for her. "

"That's more reason to act now. Now that she's missing, you need to take this opportunity to make it clear to him that you're in love with him and will do anything for him. You can make him see he was only using her because he couldn't get the real thing; the real thing being you."

"You think she's a substitute? For me?"

"Don't you? She has many similar traits as you, but she can never take your place in his heart. I think he's just confused." He saw the new glimmer of hope shine in her eyes. He let her hands go.

"Thank you, Kira-kun." She said with a shy smile. He waved her off.

"Go…it's a matter of time before he finds her and you might lose your chance." She was already out the door before she could hear the last part.

* * *

Toshiro found himself surrounded by drunks and the filth that was the 78th district. He was dressed like the locals so that he could blend in. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his former fukutaicho. It didn't matter what she wore as she would never just "blend in". Sighing he looked at her. Her light blue kimono fit her like a glove; her breasts had their normal amount of air time. That might come in handy, he thought.

"What?" She asked noticing he was looking at her.

"Nothing, let's check out the bar."

"Really?" She asked as her eyes grew wide.

"DON'T forget why we're here." He warned his over enthused partner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… They'll all be putty in my hands in no time. You just leave everything to me, Taicho!" she smiled and sauntered her way into one of the shacks.

The inside of the bar was lit by the many cracks in the roof. There was a makeshift bar / table to the back of the single room with a few crates scattered about the rest of the room. Presumably, chairs. The place was empty, save the bartender.

Toshiro sat down on a crate in the corner of the room opposite the door, while Rangiku headed towards the bar. The bartender took one look at her and was immediately captivated, barely containing the drool forming at the corners of his mouth. Toshiro was disgusted by the man's actions but focused his attention in trying to feel for Rukia's reiatsu again. Maybe being out here…

* * *

Rukia woke up nauseated. Whatever they were using to keep her unconscious was making her sick. It wasn't the first time they had to put her under. The first time she woke up she found herself in a shack; much like the one she shared with Renji and her other friends while growing up. She heard voices, male. She sat up.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"What do you want with me?"

"For you to sleep a little longer, my pretty one," said a tall male as he stood over her and put something over her mouth. It didn't take long for her to lose consciousness.

The second time she woke up she made sure she was alone before moving. She was in a different shack from before. Her hands were free but her feet were bound together and tied to the wall. Puzzled she reached for her neck. There, she found a reiatsu suppression collar. She tried to tug it off but knew it was pointless without the key. Her hands moved to the ropes on her legs. She looked up in time to see a short man come out of the shadows from the corner of the room. He gave her a wicked grin and hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out.

Rukia opened her eyes and waited for the spinning to stop. She carefully turned her head, waiting for someone to come out and knock her out again. She had no idea how long she had been out each time, nor did she know where she was. She was on a dirt floor. She reached out and felt a cold hard wall. She was in a cave. Cave? The only caves she knew were beyond the 80th district. Renji, herself and their friends had to hide up here once after accidently pissing off a gang member in their district.

Puzzled, her hand flitted to her neck and then to her feet. The collar was still there, her feet, however, were free. She cautiously looked around, but was unable to see anything. Slowly, she sat up. She half expected for someone to be there, but when nothing happened, she gained more confidence. She sat up fully and tried to see into the darkened cave. Her eyes squinted at the sudden light that burst through the side of the cave as a barrier was removed. Quickly, Rukia lay back down and pretended to still be out. She concentrated in slowing her heart and her breathing.

"I trust you will be able to handle her if she wakes up?" Asked a man with a deep voice. Rukia cracked an eye and made out two men. They were both tall, black hair, slim build. The one with the deep voice was slightly taller and had blue eyes.

"Of course!" The other man said with a grin. His brown eyes shining.

"I should only be gone for a day while I check in with the boss and then we'll know what to do with her." He regarded his brother. "You're not to touch her until we know what the boss wants. Do you understand, Juro?"

"Humph! You're not talking to Taishoku you know. He's the one who has no will power."

"Says the brother who begged for 15 minutes with her…" Taro grinned. He looked over at the still woman. "Trust me, if all goes well, we'll all have at her." He said with a smile, "But, until we know what the boss wants, we're not going to get paid if we damage her."

"Yeah, yeah… Remind that short little bastard when you see him. He drooled all over her last week on his watch."

"I've already talked to him and have taken him off the rotation. He used force to put her back under last time."

"He's a loose cannon that's going to bring us down, Taro."

"Let me handle him. Just take care of her." He said as he left. Rukia closed her eyes again and forced herself not to wince as he removed the barrier, letting the light shine into the dark cave. As one man left, the other walked over to where she lay and bent down to his knees.

"I know you're awake, little one." He whispered. Rukia held her breath. "I don't really care what my brother says. Even if the boss wants you back, I'm not going to be denied what is mine to take. Do you understand little one?" He laughed as he stood back up and walked to his corner of the cave.

"Who do you work for?" Rukia asked. The man turned around and looked at her.

"Che, like I would tell you if I knew. Truth is, only my brother Taro knows. He does the deals, I do the work."

"You started the fire then?"

"No, that was another associate of ours. I'm the one who carried your ass all the way out here though. Not that I minded, you have a very nice ass." He shot her one of his grins at her.

The barrier opened and a short fat man walked in.

"You're awake, eh? Good thing I came then." He said as he leered at Rukia. She felt a chill crawl down her spine and tried to back into the cave wall.

"Taishoku what the hell are you doing?"

"Juro? Is that you?" The short man asked as he made his way fully into the cave.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to warn Taro. They're still looking for this bitch. I was just in town playing bartender when these two strangers came in. One, man, she was HOT! She had boobs to die for! If I could have had her… Anyway, her partner though, he was odd."

"Odd?"

"He looked like a child but carried himself like he was much older." Rukia's eyes grew wide. He had to be talking about Rangiku and Toshiro! She tried to stay calm. She had to get out of here. She looked at the two men and carefully inched her way towards the front of the cave. She hoped to reach the mouth while they were distracted with each other.

"What did you tell them?" Juro asked as he stood up.

"I told them that if their friend was missing, they might want to start talking with the Snakes." He said proudly.

"The Snakes? You told them about the Snakes?"

"Yeah! Pretty smart, eh? Who better to take out our enemy then our other enemy? They'll enter their territory and boom, problem solved. They'll take care of them for us."

"You're an imbecile! They're going to go to the Snakes who will put them on OUR trail!"

"No! You'll see, I'm smart, it'll work-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Juro took a plank and knocked him out. He turned towards Rukia who was inching her way towards the head of the cave.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin?" He glared at her and then looked at the fat lump on the floor. An idea started to form in his mind. With a grin, Juro moved and grabbed Rukia back by her hair. "Why don't you stay a while? I think things are going to get real fun now." He breathed in her ear. Rukia went rigid as chills took over her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning – this chapter contains physical violence and attempted rape. In fact, I have changed the rating to M. Sorry, I had no idea I was going to head this way when I started this story…**

**Thank you!: Star Princess, Bandgirlz, Shadow Pain, janeway74656kat, Lunar Iris, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Denidene, GoranR, Ponypainter, and Brandie Hitsugaya. Not to mention everyone else sticking with me on this crazy supposed one-shot…**

* * *

Chapter 9

Toshiro let out a frustrated breath as they walked out of the bar and across the street to a water vendor. Toshiro handed the vendor some money and they each received a gourd of water. Matsumoto walked a few paces then sat down leaning against the wall of a shack, facing the bar on the other side of the dirt street. Toshiro followed suit.

A small group of children ran past them in their torn clothing and dirty bodies. Toshiro heard a drunk from the other side of the road cat call one of the little girls. Another adult rounded the corner, this one with a whip in his hands. As he took off after the group of kids, he managed to trip over the cat calling drunk, stopping him in his tracks. He swore as he stood back up as he scanned for a sign as to where the group went. Giving up, he walked back in the other direction. Toshiro shook his head as he made the realization that this had been Renji and Rukia's life for so long. She had overcome so much only for those damn nobles to still think of her as nothing.

He took a drink and shifted his thoughts back to what Matsumoto learned from the bartender.

He's known about inter-district gangs and has even heard of the Snakes, but something was bothering him. The Snakes were a small gang taking on small jobs. Setting fire and kidnapping a Shinigami noble wasn't something he believed they could pull off. They took easy jobs for easy pay. Getting into the Kuchiki manor and taking on a Shinigami? That was a little above their league. But then who? And why? A thought of Rukia being overwhelmed by an entire gang of thugs flashed in his mind. She wouldn't have gone down easily. Rage burned in the pit of his stomach as he clutched the gourd of water he was holding, instantly turning it to ice.

Matsumoto looked at him and her eyes softened. "We'll find her, Taicho. I think this was a good start. The bartender seemed to be very helpful with the gang information. Maybe when we find the snakes –"

"No. I don't think that will be necessary…" he said.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, the bartender looking around before ducking into an alley a few doors down from the bar. He looked at Matsumoto who was looking at the same alley. She turned and their eyes met. She gave him a small nod. They walked across the street with the intent to follow but were stopped by a shrill voice.

"Shiro!"

"Don't lose him, Matsumoto!"

"Hai!" she said as she continued after the man.

Toshiro turned around to see his best friend come running down the street in her Shinigami robes. He frowned before continuing after the blonde.

"Shiro! Wait for me!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as she caught up.

She panted for a few minutes and smiled at him, "I…I came here to…um… help! What are you wearing?" She said between pants and with a giggle.

"I'm on a mission, trying to blend in."

"Why would you want to look like them?"

He shook his head. "Stay hidden! I don't want them to know we're Shinigami."

"But why?"

"Momo, now is not the time. You want to help? Do as I say or go back to your division and wait for orders!" he hissed. With that, he took off and caught up to Matsumoto.

Momo hid her disappointment and did as she was told.

They carefully stayed behind the man through the rest of the outer districts and as he entered the forest beyond, Momo spoke up.

"What are we doing way out here? We're going to get into trouble; we don't have clearance to be here." She whispered loudly enough for Toshiro to hear. "Shiro! We can get into real trouble for being here. Without authorization we can get our ranks stripped or even worse. They could strip us of being a Shinigami and I don't think following this guy is worth that."

Toshiro said nothing, but kept his pace.

"Shiro…"

"I don't care."

When he didn't stop, she grabbed his hand.

Teal eyes burning with anger turned on her. Momo immediately let go of his hand and gasped.

"If you're worried, go back. I will not go back until I know what this guy is up to. He knows something and I'm willing to bet it's about Rukia. I am not about to give up this chance because of some border rule." He whispered back and sped on ahead of Matsumoto. Momo shook her head. He was going to lose everything because of that bitch.

"Rangiku-san!" she whispered.

"I don't care either, Momo." She replied. Momo sighed and debated on what to do next. She looked up and saw that both Toshiro and Rangiku had stopped. She scooted closer to see what was going on. As she peered through some trees, she could make out a huge clearing; on the other side of the clearing was a dead end as it was the base of a mountain. She saw the bartender as he seemed to disappear into the rock wall. A hidden cave?

"There's a barrier there!" Matsumoto said. "These people are definitely not the Snakes. They don't have a scrap of reiatsu between them."

"Which leads us back to the original question; who are they and what do they want with Rukia?" Toshiro said.

"Well, Taicho, we're not going to find out sitting here," Matsumoto said.

"Hey, wait!" Momo said putting her hand on Rangiku's shoulder, "Shouldn't we go back for some backup? I mean, these people could be dangerous! They can erect barriers and they took Kuchiki-san. What if they overwhelm us?"

"Do you have any idea how long that would take to go back for backup? No, we don't have any more time to waste."

"Shiro-chan…"

* * *

Rukia used the momentum of Juro pulling on her hair. She turned and slapped him. Stunned, he let her go and placed his hands to his burning cheek.

Rukia tried to scramble to her feet, but found they would not hold her up. Too many days of being unused and too many drugs has left her muscles weak. She crawled to the entrance of the cave and was about to push through the barrier when she felt strong hands around her waist, pulling her back. Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"No!" she croaked.

"Oh yes! I think definitely, yes, my feisty one!" Juro said as he pulled her body close to his. She was on her knees with him holding her in front of himself. With one swift motion he pulled her back, she felt his erection press into her thigh. She felt his other hand snake across her chest and down to the sash that held her kimono together.

Rukia clawed at his hand. He gasped out in anger and flipped her over to her back and slapped her across her face. Eyes blurry, Rukia held on to her conscience, knowing she would lose a lot more if she passed out. She brought her legs up and started to kick him wherever she could.

He stood up and crouched down in front of her. He grabbed the front of her kimono and picked her up with one hand and laughed.

"I knew you would be feisty, but this! Haha! This is more then I could imagine! You are beautiful, princess and I will enjoy every second of tearing you apart!"

Rukia gathered what saliva she had and spit on him. She brought her knee up and slammed it into his crotch. In retaliation, he threw her against the cave wall. Her head hit hard, cutting the scalp. She brought her hand up to wipe the blood now dripping into her eye when he grabbed her wrist. She cried out as she felt the bones crushing against one another. She was surprised he was so strong. Nevertheless, she was terrified.

"You are a bitch, you know that? You nobles think you're so privileged and better than anyone else; living all high and mighty, looking down on everyone else." He twisted her wrist and arm behind her. Rukia tried not to scream, but the pain was too intense. "Scream for me, baby. Scream all you want cause no one out here will hear you." As he held her now broken arm behind her, he leaned in and licked her neck.

With her other arm, Rukia managed to push him off and send a kick to his groin. As he fell to the cave floor, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Rukia willed her legs to move, one knee in front of the other, her broken arm flailing so as not to lose her balance. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, her lungs were on fire. She buried the pain and used it to fuel her anger, her will to get out.

Rukia sprawled out on the floor as Juro crushed his foot into her back.

"Conscious, unconscious, I really don't care. You've pissed me off with that last move Princess. Did you think that would deter me? Did you think that would lessen my passion for you?" He laughed again. Rukia closed her eyes, this guy was insane. "I've had my eye on you for a long time, Princess. A long time."

He dropped down and placed a knee on each side of her back as he sat down on her butt. He grabbed both of her wrists and tied them together behind her using the tether from her reiatsu collar. He grinned as she tried to stifle her scream.

"H-how long?"

"How long? Long enough to know you were going to come back and live among us…less fortunate folk. We've been following you for a while, learning your habits, your moves." He bent down and licked her shoulder, dragging his tongue to the base of her neck. He grinned again as he felt her shiver underneath him.

"Who hired you?" she croaked out.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. My brother handles all that crap. I just do the fun stuff." She heard a metallic click come from behind, but was unable to move to see what it was. "Tell me, Rukia-chan…Did you miss my presence?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Those nights before the fire, I would come into your room and watch you sleep." Rukia's heart was pounding at an incredible speed and her breathing stopped as the realization hit her. All of those times she thought she was being followed, she was; those times she felt like she wasn't alone, she wasn't. Fear crept in like ice, freezing her body.

"H-how d-did…"

"How did I get into your precious Seireitei? Let's just say we have our ways. We're not all without reiatsu and our boss has helped with the troubling things like your security division." He held a small knife to her neck and pressed the tip into her soft flesh beneath her ear. "I thought you were so sexy in that white kimono. You had me so hard that night; my brother had to take over for me. All I could think about was cutting you and staining it red, and then fucking you as you bled all over your futon."

Rukia cried out as the tip of the blade pierced her skin. Slamming back to reality, she bucked her hips, trying to get him off of her back. He grabbed her throat, took the knife and buried the blade into her shoulder.

"Stay still, bitch!" he screamed at her, punching her in the back of her head. He grabbed the back of her kimono, pulling it off of her shoulders. He flipped her over. Rukia screamed in pain as her body slammed down on her broken arm and wrist. He grabbed her legs and settled himself in between. He pulled his knife out and proceeded to rip the sash in half. He cut her kimono to shreds before laying her bare to him.

He pulled his own sash and stroked himself as he locked onto her eyes with his.

"I'm going to claim you as mine, Princess. No one else can have you." He said as he grinned.

Desperately, Rukia wriggled underneath. "No!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Toshiro screamed as he broke through the barrier. Toshiro surveyed the scene, the bartender, unconscious against the corner of the cave, another man, naked and on his knees over a red and black heap…with…raven…hair… Toshiro saw nothing but red after that, "Soten ni zase Hyorinmaru!"

A dragon's head of ice shot out and hit Juro square on his chest, pushing him back and off of Rukia. He hit the back of the cave wall with a slick crack and left a blood trail as he slid to the floor of the cave.

Toshiro ran to Rukia and stopped short of picking her up. His eyes took in her battered and broken form. "Rukia," he whispered, "What the hell have they done to you?"

"To-shiro…you came," she managed to say before she closed her eyes. Sensing she was safe, she allowed the darkness to take her as she passed out.

"Rukia!" He carefully picked her up and removed the tether from her wrists. He carefully moved her broken arms from beneath her. He cradled her head in his arm and began a healing kido to the hole in her shoulder with his free hand.

"Taicho! Did you find…" the words died in Rangiku's throat as she saw the condition of the woman they've been looking for. She looked at the two unconscious men and turned her attention back to Rukia. Momo crept into the cave silently. She gasped as she looked on as Toshiro tended to her rival.

"Here, Taicho," Rangiku said as she handed him the key to remove the reiatsu collar around her neck.

"This is not over!" Juro said as he stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and motioned at Rukia. "Tell the Princess I'll be back for her."

"I will kill you before you lay one finger on her again," Toshiro ground out as he pulled Rukia closer to him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He walked over to the bartender, laid a hand on his shoulder and started a chant, when he was finished they disappeared.

Matsumoto, wide eyed, stood up and walked over cautiously to where they were standing. Nothing. They were gone.

"They're gone! How did he do that?"

"Forbidden kido most likely," he replied not taking his eyes off of Rukia. He moved his healing hand and attention to the huge gash in the back of her head.

"We need to get her back to the 4th as fast as possible," Matsumoto said, "Do you want me to carry her?" She didn't really think he would take her up on the offer. Not with the way he was holding her. She glanced at Momo who was watching everything with her big doe eyes. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Shiro, I can run ahead and notify the 4th. Maybe they can come meet you or get ready for her or something." She offered quietly.

"Yeah, thanks, Momo," he said as dismissed her. With a hurt look in her eyes, she turned to the cave entrance. Her hurt quickly turned to anger as she made her way back across the clearing.

"Where are you, you low life?" she called out. With a little puff of smoke a man appeared before her.

"Hmph, what the fuck do you want?" Juro asked.

"What the hell went on back there?"

"What did it look like? I'm sick and tired of waiting on the boss to decide what the hell he wants to do with this bitch. I couldn't wait. Taishoku came in and started spouting nonsense so after I knocked him out, I had a grand idea. I could do what I wanted and then blame that fat piece of shit. Taro would have kicked him out. Two problems solved."

"Now he's going to dote on her even more. They're going to spend more time together!"

"That's not my problem," he said with a laugh, "I can't believe you're fighting over a midget like him."

Momo narrowed her eyes.

"You will do as Taro says," she said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

Juro stepped up and got into Momo's face, "You're nothing more than a pee-on who decided to help the cause for her own agenda. I follow the money and take a few pleasures along the way. Got it?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Does anyone recognize Juro and Taishoku? No biggie if you don't. I created them in another story of mine and added Juro's brother, Taro for this one. Virtual cookies to those who remembered.**

**Thank you!: Duskblood, Star Princess, Shadow Pain, GoranR, ponypainter, Snow Crystals, dethangelx, aririn, NinjaBunnyOverlord, Denidene, janeway74656kat, KZShiro and everyone else reading! Your comments are awesome and I thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Toshiro carefully wrapped Rukia in his haori and carried her all the way back to the 4th division where they were waiting for their arrival thanks to Momo.

"Put her in here, Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana said motioning to the first exam room. Isane was already there waiting by the side of the bed. Toshiro carefully laid her broken unconscious body down on the table, concern evident in his eyes. Unohana touched his shoulder, "I need you to wait outside with the others, Taicho."

Reluctantly, he left. Isane removed Toshiro's haori and gasped.

* * *

"There wasn't anything more we could have done," Matsumoto said, trying to calm her former Taicho down. Her and Momo were seated outside of the exam room while Toshiro continued to pace before them.

Toshiro said nothing and didn't slow his pacing any.

"You didn't know they were going to disappear like that. I never would have guessed." She continued.

"Ngh."

"Wasn't finding Rukia-san your priority anyway?" Momo asked.

"They got away!" He said harshly, balling his hands into fists, "I shouldn't have let them get away. I should have killed them on sight for what they did to her."

"She'll be fine, Shiro-chan. It's not like they –"Momo was cut short by a jab to her rib my Matsumoto who frowned at her.

"Momo, come help me check in with my Division." She said standing up and pulling the smaller girl with her. "Hitsugaya-taicho, we'll be back later."

"Rangiku-san…I want to stay with Shiro-chan…" she protested as she was taken out of the building. Toshiro never looked up, he was still brooding about his mistake.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Momo?" Rangiku asked once they were outside. Instead of walking, they just stood at the entrance to the building.

"What?"

"What were you going to say? It's not like they…what?"

"It's not like they raped or killed her, she was found alive, mission accomplished."

"You can't be serious, Momo…" Rangiku said, shocked.

"What? She got beat up a bit, big deal. It's no worse then what we all went though during the war. Shiro-chan is acting like it's the end of the world. Even when you were still his fukutaicho and got hurt, he never acted like this."

"What do you have against Rukia-san?"

"I don't have anything against her. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Momo."

"You know, ok. Maybe I am a little upset that he chose her over me to be his new fukutaicho. I'm just as good, if not better than her. I was a damn good fukutaicho to Aizen-sama while she wasn't even seated! She goes out and causes all kinds of trouble…Even becomes the cause of the winter war and yet…yet he chooses her." Tears start to form in her eyes. "It hurts so much! I thought he loved me."

Matsumoto's eyes grew big, "He does love you. He loves you but not in the way you want."

"He did…once."

"Yes. Yes he did."

"But my duties to Aizen-sama…"

"Meant more to you then he did. He was hurt for a long time. He tried everything to get you away from him, but you didn't listen."

"Aizen-sama said…" her voice hitched, "Aizen-sama said…"

"Momo, you're still clinging to Aizen like he's done nothing wrong."

"He has, but it wasn't his fault. If Kuchiki-san didn't transfer her powers to that human, none of this would have happened!"

"You can't be serious!" Rangiku held her hand to her chest, dumbfounded. She had thought her friend was over this and understood everything that happened.

"She couldn't even face her punishment without turning this city into a three ring circus! Even Gin would be alive if it wasn't for that bitch." Rangiku leaned in and slapped her across her cheek.

"Don't you ever say that!" she yelled, her voice mixed with anger and sadness. "Gin…Gin made his own choices. Rukia-san had nothing to do with any of this."

"Fine! You want me to say it? I hate her, Rangiku-san. I do. I can't stand that she's where I'm supposed to be. He looks at her like he used to look at me; like he should be looking at me. Now, he barely acknowledges me when she's around. If we didn't find her, maybe I would have had enough time…" Momo didn't finish. Her face went from wistful to blank. Rangiku didn't miss a beat though.

"Momo, do you know anything about the kidnappers?" Again, there was a change of expressions as Momo went on the immediate defensive.

"No, and I can't believe you would even think so!" Momo looked away and sighed. "Look, I would love to accompany you back to your division, but I need to check in with my own and then get back to Shiro-chan in case he needs something. I'm not going to give up. He might have moved on, but I haven't. I was never given a chance to show him how much I could love him back and I want that chance now. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you later."

Rangiku looked at her as she walked away. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was definitely more going on with her then she had originally thought. She would have to talk to Toshiro about this later when he was in a better mood.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana called in her soft voice. Toshiro immediately stopped pacing and met her eyes. "You can come see her, she is awake. You did a remarkable job in healing her; you are to be commended for your kido skills."

"How…how is she? Did they…" He cleared his throat; damn he couldn't even say it, "Did they…" His voice was raspy and unsteady. Sensing his difficulty, Unohana put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She was awake during the examination and healing. She was drugged most of the time, they didn't bother with food and gave her just enough water, so she is weak, but she will recover. All of her wounds are fresh and recent and no, they did not touch her in that way. You were in time to prevent that.

Since you are her Taicho, if you're willing, I can release her to you in the morning, but she needs as much rest as she can get right now."

"Yes, thank you, Unohana-Taicho," he said with a bow and a small sigh of relief. He faced the door went in. She was sitting up on the same table where he left her. She was cleaned up and now wearing a simple white kimono, his haori was folded neatly and sitting on the chair near her bed.

He was met with her violet eyes.

"Rukia…"

"Thank you, Taicho. For coming when you did…I…" She closed her eyes and turned away, against the memory. Toshiro went to her side and gently took her hand. He cringed as he saw, up close, the bruises on her face, neck and arms.

"I'm sorry," he bent his head down so it was touching the bed. "They got away." Rukia shivered and drew a deep breath before turning and facing her savior. "I let you down."

"No, no you didn't." She started to protest.

"I promise you, Rukia, I will find them and they will pay for what they did to you. I won't let them or anyone ever hurt you again!" He lifted his head and locked onto her eyes. His teal eyes were on fire, his voice filled with promise, determination and a little desperation.

"Toshiro," she whispered. His emotions flew out of control. A small part of him never thought he would hear his name from her mouth again. The desperation he felt was overwhelming. He carefully took her in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. At first her body went rigid as he mentally slapped himself as he realized what he was doing, but then she relaxed and put her small arms around him and pulled him closer. "If you hadn't of come when you did…" she whispered.

"I know, shhh, I know." He said breathing against her neck. He shifted so he could hold her closer. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulders.

* * *

"You PATHETIC little FUCK! I can't believe you! What the fuck were you thinking? What the fuck were you doing? Now what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Taro was pissed. He came back to the hideout only to find disarray, blood and their prized possession gone.

"I did what I had to. I told you, we were found. That Taishoku fuck let out too much information and then led the bastard Taichos right here! What the fuck was I supposed to do, get caught? Then we would be out of business for sure. At least this way, we can go back and get the bitch and start over. They don't know who we are. They didn't see me long enough to identify me; the only one they can be sure of is that fat useless piece of shit."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. It's not my day to keep up with his fat ass."

Taro walked up to Juro and punched him. His fist landed with a sickening crack as he broke his brother's nose.

"Ahh! SHIT! What was that for?" he yelled as his hand flew to his nose. Blood slowly poured out from between his fingers.

"You know what that was for. You were not to touch her! I told you, once we had confirmation, I would have given you some time with her, but NOT NOW!" he ground out. Each word was punctuated with a kick to his brother. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it's going to be to get her back? Now that you fucked with her, she's going to be on full alert and I wouldn't be surprised if the Kuchiki clan posts some guards. This isn't like before when they didn't care. Now those fuckers want her to lead their fucked up clan. This is so FUCKED!" He bellowed as he kicked his brother again.

"We'll get her back, Taro. We'll use that Momo bitch, like before. She can draw her out or something."

Taro stopped his assault. He looked at his bloodied brother and shook his head. "Fine, you're in charge of getting her back. If you pull something like this again before I say you can, I will kill you."

"What does the boss want us to do with her?"

"For now, just keep her out of the picture. They don't want her around for a while."

"They don't want her dead?"

"Apparently not as they're paying double to keep her alive."

"Double?" Juro's jaw dropped.

"Now you see why I'm so pissed!"

"Yeah, sorry. There's just something about her. I go crazy when I'm near her and can't touch her. She's so beautiful covered in blood…"

Taro sighed. "Here," he tossed his brother a small pouch containing some coins, "Go to the 80th and get yourself some relief with one of those whores."

"Can I fuck her up?"

"Payment's to the brothel, not the bitch." His brother smiled. "Fix your nose first, you look like a mess."

* * *

Toshiro detangled himself from a sleeping Rukia and stood up from his awkward position. As he stretched his back, there was a soft knock on the door. He pulled the covers over Rukia so she wouldn't get cold and looked at the door.

"Come."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I thought you might be hungry…" Isane said as she brought in a tray of food and some tea. "I brought a little extra in case our patient wakes up. Are you going to be here for a while?"

"Yeah," he said as he removed his haori from the chair and sat down. "It's not a problem if I stay here, is it?"

Isane checked Rukia's vitals and looked at him, "As long as she gets her rest. She'll be released into your care in the morning anyway." She said with a smile.

Toshiro moved his haori and sat in the chair. After erecting a barrier to the room, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the first time in a while he had time to just think. He turned and looked at Rukia's sleeping form. She had been through so much already. He was damned if he was going to let something else happen to her. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to be the one she smiled and laughed with.

The image of that naked man hovering over her flashed in his mind. His eyes narrowed. He hurt her. He broke her arms and crushed her wrist. He cut and stabbed her. He hit her. He kept her drugged and weakened her. He was going to pay with his life, Toshiro silently swore. That man and anyone who helped him would all pay with their lives.

"_I've had my eye on you for a long time, Princess. A long time."_

_He dropped down and placed a knee on each side of her back as he sat down on her butt. He grabbed both of her wrists and tied them together behind her using the tether from her reiatsu collar. He grinned as she tried to stifle her scream._

"_H-how long?"_

"_How long? Long enough to know you were going to come back and live among us…less fortunate folk. We've been following you for a while, learning your habits, your moves." He bent down and licked her shoulder, dragging his tongue to the base of her neck. He grinned again as he felt her shiver underneath him._

"_Those nights before the fire, I would come into your room and watch you sleep."_

"_Did you miss me, Rukia-chan?"_

"NO!" Rukia screamed as she sat straight up in bed, breaking Toshiro from his thoughts.

"You're freezing," he said. "Let me see if I can get you another blanket." He said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"NO!" Rukia shocked herself with the severity of her own voice. "Don't…don't leave me. I'll be ok. I just…I just…" Rukia stopped as she didn't know how to continue. She looked at him. How she hated being weak in front of him although it seems to have become a habit. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she believed his reassurances. She knew he was the type who would go through hell to keep a promise. She knew she could be her raw self in front of him and he wouldn't judge her but stand with her. In him she saw a lot of the things she missed about the people she had lost. "I don't…want to be alone right now." She managed as she kept her tears in check.

Toshiro turned and looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I know I'm being stupid, it was just a dream, but it wasn't…He said…he said he's been watching me for a long time. He's been in my room and watched me when I was asleep. He was following me before the fire. He knew…he knew I was going to give everything up and go back to the districts. He knew what happened to me in the war, what happened to the people I loved. He knew!" Rukia started to shake uncontrollably.

Toshiro went to her side and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She clung to the shirt he was wearing and buried her face in his chest. "I couldn't stop him, Toshiro. I tried and I..." She silently cursed herself as the tears started to fall. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to bury herself and hide. In his arms she felt safe. She backed away and slid to the other side of the bed and looked at him. As their eyes locked, Toshiro got in and lay next to her, holding her.

"I won't let them near you again. I promise, Rukia."

* * *

A short while later they were both asleep. Neither heard the soft knock at the door. Momo's fake smile dropped as she realized there was a barrier preventing her from entering. Knowing it was one of Toshiro's she frowned further. Backing away, she left the 4th.

"Ahhh, I knew that if I kept looking I would eventually find you, my dear." Taishoku said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Momo spat.

"I want you to help me save face and get her back."

"Why should I help you anymore? It was because of you they found her to begin with. You ruined everything! He's in there now with her and he's not going to let her go. Not anytime soon."

"That's why I need your help. If I can get her back, Juro and Taro will forgive me."

"Didn't you hear me? Toshiro won't leave her side now."

"I have a plan." He said as he held up a small vial of liquid, "This will help both of us get what we want."

* * *

**A/N: A small vial of liquid, eh? Things that make you go hmmmmmm….**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I really like how this is pretty much writing itself. I just sit at my laptop and out it comes. And here I spent all that time working and plotting out my other chapter stories… **

**Thank you!: Kittens Hellfire, Ponypainter, aririn, Denidene, Star Princess, Shadow Pain, janeway74656kat, Rachel, KhempriIrisi, KZShiro, XLightningX, Omili, Lunar Iris and everyone else putting this in their favorites or alerts and everyone else reading! Just the fact you are reading is encouragement enough to keep letting my imagination out to play.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Isane held a tray containing tea and breakfast when she noticed a barrier preventing her from entering the room. She smiled to herself and set the tray down. Unohana-taicho would have to deliver the breakfast this morning.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…you sure are the protective one. Taicho level barrier, indeed…"

A little while later, Rukia woke up to find herself wrapped in Toshiro's arms. Safe. Thankfully he was still asleep or he would have seen the blush cross her cheeks. Carefully she slid out of bed and stood. While she was still pretty sore from the previous day's events, she was able to stand.

She noticed the tray of tea and food and helped herself to a cup. She sat on the edge of the bed and drank the tea as she watched Toshiro sleeping. He looked younger when he slept, peaceful. He was handsome. She blinked. She shouldn't be thinking of him in that way. He was her Taicho now.

He saved her from Juro and the others and he saved her from the depths of despair she couldn't get herself out of. He helped her train and become stronger. He kissed her. Her eyes fell to his lips. The day of their training flashed into her mind. The way he looked as he hovered above her. He was tense, hungry, nervous, wanting; a reflection of her own emotions. She shook her head. She was losing it.

She shouldn't be thinking these things. But then it certainly beat the alternative of the here and now. She sighed, finished the tea and made her way to the bathroom. She was dreading what the day had in store for her. She knew she would have to make a formal report to the 1st Division on what happened. She turned the water on and looked in the mirror. She started washing her face when she heard a sound and froze.

"_Did you miss my presence?"_

Rukia dropped her hands and turned around.

"_Princess…"_

She tried to move, but was glued to the floor.

Toshiro woke up to find the bed empty. His eyes widened as he sat up until he realized the barrier was still perfectly in place. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and heard running water. He had a hint of a smile on his face as he recalled how warm she was against him. Now that she was safe, he was able to have a full nights rest. He stretched and got out of bed and released the barrier.

He was getting ready to see if Isane or Unohana Taicho was around when he noticed the tray of food and the empty tea cup. So they've been in here already, he thought. He poured himself a cup of tea but dropped it when he heard Rukia scream.

* * *

"_How is this going to get us what we want?" Momo asked Taishoku._

"_I should rephrase. It will get you what you want and in turn I will hopefully get what I want. You want that Taicho to love you again? All you have to do is get him to drink this and complete the kido spell. This drug is a unique transformation drug."_

_Momo looked doubtful._

"_A transformation drug? I just want him to love me like he used to, I don't want him to be different."_

"_He won't change. All this does is transform his mind back to when he loved you. You are certain he loved you?"_

"_Of course I am," she snapped. "How does this work?"_

"_Like I said, this is a very unique drug, combined with kido, the memories of his love for you that he's pushed aside will resurface as if they never went anywhere. Without the spell, it does nothing."_

"_So I can pour it in a pot of tea and it doesn't matter if other people drink from it?"_

"_No. It's useless without the spell."_

"_How fast does the kido need to be performed?"_

"_Four hours."_

_Momo took the vial. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"_

"_I need you to distract him of course and anyone else that might be there. I just need to get into her room. I can transport out. I'm not worried about subduing Kuchiki-san. We've been giving her another kind of undetectable drug for the past few weeks for instances like this. Unless she is given a dose of this stuff every day she is going to start to go through withdraws."_

"_So?"_

"_Let's put it this way, come morning it'll start slowly, she won't be able to distinguish reality from her memories. She'll slowly lose herself and go insane if not given the counter drug. That's our insurance that our transactions go smoothly on cases like this; especially since we're not allowed to do permanent damage to her."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We only do what we are paid to do. No more, no less. That's Taro's creed."_

_Momo's eyes narrowed. "I've met you and Juro and you both seem to have a decent amount of reiatsu that you can completely conceal. How come you're not Shinigami?" _

"_Juro. He's too violent and too self centered. He was kicked out of the academy for being uncontrollable. Taro followed his brother. They are both skilled in many things, although they don't have those fancy spirit swords you guys have. I've learned a different kind of kido. That's my usefulness."_

"_The forbidden spells…"_

"_Tomorrow, don't disappoint me."_

_Momo took the vial and nodded._

* * *

Toshiro burst through the bathroom door to find Rukia sitting in the corner with her arms over her face as if to block an attack. He looked around the room to see what she was defending herself from, but he didn't see anything. Behind him Unohana and Isane entered the room and hovered at the bathroom door.

"Rukia!" He doubted she heard him over her own screams. "Rukia!"

"STOP! Stay back!" She pressed herself further into the corner of the bathroom.

"It's me, Rukia! It's ok, you're safe!" Toshiro held his breath as she looked at him. No, as she looked through him. She wasn't seeing him at all. "Rukia! It's me, Toshiro!"

"To-To…shiro?" She repeated, her voice, unsteady. As she focused the face in front of her changed. She was no longer looking at Juro, but Toshiro. The memories of her rescue came flooding back. She blinked and narrowed her eyes looking away.

"Rukia?" Toshiro held his hand out to her. She looked up at him and blushed. She took his hand and stood up. "What happened?" A look of concern ran across his face.

"I-I don't know. I came in here and thought I heard _him._ I turned around and he was here. He was reaching for me, but then…" she looked at him, confused. "But then he was you."

Toshiro searched the bathroom again trying to find evidence of someone else being in there and found nothing. He led Rukia back to the bed and helped her lie down. Unohana was right beside her and put her hand over her eyes, which returned her to a sleeping state. She then began examining her.

A hell butterfly came into the room and landed on Toshiro's shoulder. With a sigh and nod it released it's message. He was to report to the 1st Division to give his formal report. He knew that was coming. Still he watched and waited.

After a few more minutes, Toshiro couldn't contain himself, "Any ideas?"

"Not yet, Taicho," she said as she gave him a soft smile. Her expression changed to a slight frown as she returned to her examination. "What happened to the men when you rescued her?"

"Nothing, they disappeared." He said with anger and slight impatience.

"Disappeared?" Isane asked.

"Teleportation. Did they chant?" Unohana asked. Her hands became still, her eyes intent on Toshiro's.

"Yeah. It was probably forbidden kido."

"That changes things a bit. If they are into forbidden kido…hmmm. I need to run some more extensive tests. This might take a while, Taicho," she said as she motioned to the door.

He took the hint but turned back, "I want a level 80 barrier to be on this room when you're not with her."

Isane gasped, "That's a Captain's level barrier…"

"If they can teleport around, I don't want to take the chance they can pop in here and grab her." He replied.

"That can be arranged, Hitsugaya-taicho."

* * *

An hour later Toshiro was at his office grumbling about having to follow up his verbal report with a written one so soon. He took solace that Rukia was still being examined and he wasn't missing out on anything there yet.

He sat down at his desk and saw a message from Matsumoto.

_Toshiro – _

_I need to talk with you as soon as you get this. _

_Rangiku_

He cocked his eyebrow. Matsumoto rarely used their first names so this must indicate it's private and it's serious. Now what the hell was going on?

There was a soft knock at his door. Looking up he sighed. Momo.

"Come in."

"Hey! Do you have a few minutes? I really would like to talk to you about some things. I know the timing isn't right, but it really hasn't been right since before the war…" She looked at him pleadingly.

Toshiro got up and sat on the couch and indicated for his friend to follow. Momo closed and locked the office door and sat down next to him.

"Would you like some tea or something?"

"No, I had some this morning. What's up?" He didn't notice the small smile that was gone before it fully appeared.

"I would like some tea, if you don't mind."

His eyes narrowed, "Fine," he said as he got up. When he returned, he found her with her eyes closed muttering words he didn't understand. "Momo?"

She opened her eyes and blushed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat back down next to her.

"Shiro-chan," Momo said as she sat down next to him, "I want to be honest with you and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done, ok?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes; eyes he once could never refuse. He nodded.

Momo fidgeted with the hem of her uniform and took a deep breath before she began. She concentrated on the hem while she spoke, afraid to look at him. "I might have said some of the things I'm about to say before but I never really told you the reason; at least, not as straightforward as I should have from the beginning. I love you, Shiro. I don't know when it happened, but it has. You mean more to me than anyone in the world. I know you might not believe me because of what happened with Aizen-sama, but it's true. You're the only one who stuck by me through the betrayals, even when I was blinded. You stayed by my side. While I didn't realize it then, I can only apologize to you for the way I was.

"I want to spend the rest of our lives together so that every day I can show you how much I love you. I was really hurt that you chose Kuchiki-san over me to be your fukutaicho and I was and am very jealous. I don't want her to come between us. I see the way you look at her and it was the same way you used to look at me. I want that again. I deserve to be by your side. I want us to be like we were meant to be; together, always. All I am asking is that you give us a chance. I can be that woman you love. The one you used to love. You can love me again, can't you?"

Toshiro sat back and closed his eyes. What he wouldn't have given many months ago to hear these words from her. But now…

"Momo, I can't. I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"But, Shiro-" She started to protest, tears already forming in her eyes. She looked at him.

"Momo, I'm sorry." He said as he watched her. Her mouth turned down.

"You loved me once. You can learn to love me again. You just have to give me a chance." She pleaded with him.

"It's too late."

"It's NOT too late," she was in a panic now. She started in with the incantation again thinking she said something wrong. Toshiro was confused.

"Momo, stop it!" He said as he stood up. "I will always love you as family, but that's as far as it's ever going to go." Momo stopped. This had to work.

"It's because of HER, isn't it?" Momo spat as she stood up. She put her arm around Toshiro and pressed herself against him. "There isn't anything she can do that I can't do better. All you have to do is just let me show you." She slipped her fingers underneath his uniform collar and traced small circles around his collar bone. She took her other hand and placed it on his chest, slowly massaging his chest, letting her hand fall slowly down to his stomach.

Toshiro grabbed her arms and held them in front of him. He locked his eyes onto hers and leaned in. "_You will stop this right now. _Leave." He said as he let her go. He turned back to his desk.

"Shiro-"

"I said LEAVE!" His voice loud and cold sent shivers down her spine. She ran out the door as her bitter tears fell. She never should have trusted that man. She was made a fool of by him, by her, by Toshiro. They would all pay. She would make sure of it. First, she had to seek out Taro.

* * *

Rukia was asleep and alone in her room at the 4th. The barrier was set, however the man passed through with ease. He had to see for himself. He picked up Unohana's report and read. A smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"This is much better then what I originally planned." He dared to stay a few minutes more and watched her sleep. "Cause: Unknown. Prognosis: Eventual madness. I believe this to be a pretty fitting ending for a murderous, trouble causing street rat like you. You are not fit to lead the Kuchiki clan, no matter what those other idiots believe."

Satisfied, he smiled and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's a little piece of advice… Do NOT fall asleep in front of the TV while Handy Manny is on and you're thinking about Bleach story lines… I had one hell of a crossover involving Manny, Kelly and Orihime. It had something to do with fixing a draw bridge while going to a strawberry festival , Kelly fell down a coal shaft and Orihime used the power of her boobs to make Manny forget all about Kelly and on to the festival they went leaving her behind. But it was ok, because Kelly was rescued by a dragon… Yeah… I think I'll just file that one away… Waaay away…**

**Thank you!: KZShiro, Shadow Pain, ponypainter, XLightningX, janeway74656kat, Lunar Iris, Omili, Denidene, GoranR, Star Princess, KhempriIrisi, and everyone else reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Toshiro was fuming to say the least when another knock on his door was heard. Matsumoto popped her head in and noticed the state of her former Taicho.

"Bad time?" She asked. When she didn't get a response she walked in and shut the door. "I need to talk to you about Momo."

Toshiro looked at her, his hands balled into fists. "I think I've had about enough of her for one day. Hell, make that a decade."

Her brows went up, and then came together. "Something happen?"

Toshiro went into their recent encounter. While it shouldn't have surprised her, she was shocked as to how far she went with her confession. In turn she told Toshiro of their conversation the previous night. That didn't help his mood at all.

"Do you think she had something to do with Rukia's kidnapping?" Toshiro grated out. It was already cold in the office. Matsumoto looked at him.

"If you're going to make it any colder in here, then we need to talk about this outside." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Toshiro closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was like unfolding a rusted up beach chair.

"I thought she was cured."

"I don't know. Something is definitely off with her though."

"You never answered my question. Do you think she had something to do with Rukia's kidnapping?"

Matsumoto sighed. "I certainly wouldn't rule it out."

"Momo would never intentionally hurt someone. She's not like that."

"She never used to be like that. Since being under Aizen's influence for so long can we really say for sure what she is or is not capable of? I never thought she would say the things she said to me last night either. But think about it. She's been acting strange ever since her release and ever since you chose Kuchiki-san over her."

"That's no reason for her to act like she is. She's talking about how I loved her and how she loves me now and…ugnh." He said, frustrated.

"She's jealous."

Toshiro glared at her. "That's no reason to hurt Rukia. If anything she should be mad at me. I'm the one not returning her feelings. Maybe once…a really long time ago when I thought I knew what love was."

"You did love her, in your own way."

"Yes. No…I don't know. I thought I did. I felt like I had to always protect her. I thought that's what love was. She was always there for me, with my grandmother, but when I'm with Rukia…it's different. I want to protect her, yes, but there's more."

"You feel complete when you're with her. You feel like something is missing when she's not there. Your skin is on fire when you touch, even something as small as brushing fingers as you pass a cup or a report." Matsumoto said wistfully.

"Ye-yeah," Toshiro said, clearing his throat.

"Aww! Our little Shiro is in love!"

"Stop it, Matsumoto!" he growled as he shot her another glare.

She smiled. "So, what should we do about Momo?"

"We start watching her. I'll talk to Soi Fon to see about getting a proper tail on her. She's good at sensing reiatsu so one of us tailing wouldn't be of any use."

"That's a good idea. How is Rukia by the way?"

"I don't know, I'm headed back over there. She freaked out this morning and Unohana is doing some more tests on her."

"Poor girl."

* * *

Taro was sitting in a booth at a ramin shop in the 40th district when a man approached him.

"You've done well. According to my subordinate, she will be down for the count for a while. I am very pleased with the results." The man said handing over an envelope.

Taro took it and opened it. Inside were several hundred large bills. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is more then what we agreed on."

"You have a way to reverse what you've done to her, yes?" He asked completely ignoring the other man's statement.

"Yeah," he said reluctantly, "but this isn't the way we usually do our business. The drug and its effects are our insurance that clients like you pay."

"This is a much better way to go now rather than risk getting caught with another kidnapping. While I appreciate all the planning you and my subordinate have done so far, I am very pleased with these results." He said as he sat back in his chair.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Taro asked.

"I want you to disappear. It won't take long for Unohana to figure out what's been done and I don't want you guys hanging around for someone else to find you. Not to mention once Hitsugaya finds out what's been done he will be sure to be hot on your trail."

"Yeah, Juro's not going to be pleased." He said with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to telling his brother he can't have what he wants.

The man across from him quickly grew angry and leaned forward. "You tell that brother of yours he's lucky that Hitsugaya was more concerned with the girl then capturing him or he would be dead right now! I told you she was not to be harmed."

"Yeah, I've talked to him about that. He just doesn't understand."

"Understand this; the whole point in not harming her was to get her out of the way for a while till things settle. She is still a respected fukutaicho and if something permanent was to happen to her the entire Gotei 13 would be out for revenge. While you are powerful with your forbidden spells, you can't take on one Taicho, let alone all 13."

"So you're going to just let her mentally rot?"

"No, you are going to give me the drug that will counteract your insurance one. When the time is right I will dispense it."

Taro shook his head. "I thought types like you didn't want to get your hands dirty?" He asked as he fished through his shirt pocket.

"Oh, I won't physically do it myself. I have other people for that." He smiled as he took the vial. "It's been a pleasure." He said as he stood and left.

"Fuck," Taro said figuring out the best way to break the news to his brother.

* * *

"What do you mean she's going to get worse?" Toshiro's angry voice boomed, as the temperature dropped. Matsumoto put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're not sure of the cause. It could very well be a kido spell, we're just not sure. The tests have come back inconclusive so we've forwarded everything we have to the 12th. All we know is that she's getting worse," Unohana said in that calm voice of hers. Isane stood beside her, shivering.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Isane looked to her Taicho before proceeding. "She woke up during the examination thinking she was still in the Winter War. She thought Unohana Taicho was an Arrancar killing her brother. She thought I was her brother, dying in front of her," she said sadly. "She finally snapped out of it and we put her back to sleep."

Toshiro was speechless. Rangiku squeezed his shoulder. "When do you expect word back from the 12th?"

"You know Mayuri loves to take his time with these kinds of things. Rushing him will do no good." Unohana said. "However, I will be taking frequent walks over there."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." He looked at Matsumoto who nodded and let him go.

Toshiro entered her room, eyes moving directly to the bed to the left of the door. She was lying there in what should have been a peaceful sleep. Her face was contorted, her body askew, her dreams obviously were not pleasant. He walked over to her and touched her hand. She immediately stilled, her face relaxed.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered. With his other hand he caressed her cheek and carefully smoothed out her hair. Her eyes fluttered open.

She looked over and tried to focus. Who was touching her? She saw the while hair and relaxed. "Toshiro?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he tightened his grip on her hand.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"It was so real. I reached out and…and Nii-sama was there…" she looked at him, eyes full of pain and torment as she held her arm out. She looked at her hand, then back to him. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "Why is this happening?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and held them shut as he held her tighter. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought she was saved. He felt a wave of anger wash over him as he thought of that bastard naked and ready. What more did they do to her?

"Rukia, I'm going to go talk to a few people, I'll be back ok?" He released her and looked into her eyes. She had the same look as this morning. She was looking at him, but not seeing him. "Rukia?" Her expression changed as her hand flitted to her neck.

"No," she whispered.

"Rukia?"

Both hands were to her neck, clawing and pulling. "No," she said again.

"Rukia!" Toshiro grabbed her wrists and held them in front of her. Her neck was already showing red angry lines. She slowly turned to him.

"Hello? I know you're there," she said.

Matsumoto and Isane slowly and quietly came in. Toshiro knew they were there, but didn't take his eyes off of Rukia.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Rukia?" he asked again.

"This might be when she first met the kidnappers. Do you think we might get anything useful if we let her play this out?" Matsumoto asked quietly. She already knew he wouldn't want her to. She looked at the concern on his face and touched his shoulder again. "Taicho?"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked again, her voice louder. This time Toshiro stayed quiet, but he held onto her wrists. He knew Matsumoto made sense. If they could learn anything, get a scrap of information, something to go on…Maybe, maybe they would find them and then they would pay. They will fix her and then he will deal with them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and she threw her hands up. "Stay away!" He was about to say something when Matsumoto increased the pressure on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes instead.

"No!" She yelled. He was forced to let go as she flung her body back and screamed. Toshiro drew his hands into fists as the temperature in the room grew colder.

"Enough!" he spat, "Rukia! Rukia!" he shouted while shaking her. "You're safe, Rukia!" She stopped screaming.

Matsumoto breathed a sigh of relief as did Isane.

"Safe?" asked Rukia quietly.

"Yes. You're with me…Toshiro. Remember? We took you from there and brought you home. You're in the 4th Division now."

"Home?" she asked as a whisper as if this was the dream. She closed her eyes. "I'm tired. Can I sleep for a little while?"

"Yes, of course you can," he replied. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to check on you later, ok?"

"You're not going to look at my chart and laugh, are you?"

"No," he said surprised. Taking a chance he said, "Who did that, Rukia?"

"Kira-Taicho. I couldn't hear what he said, but I know he was here. I heard him laugh…so tired…head…hurts…"

"Shhh, it's ok. You just rest now." Her eyes were closed and she was already breathing softly and evenly. Toshiro turned to see shocked faces on the two women behind him.

"Let's go, Matsumoto," he said as he was already through the door.

* * *

"YOU! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Momo screamed as she found her target as he was walking back to the higher districts. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the short, fat man.

"What are you talking about?" He asked turning to greet her.

"That vial of CRAP you gave me! I made a total fool out of myself and it's all YOUR FAULT!"

Taishoku put up his hands in defense, "Did you say the incantation correctly?"

"Of course I did! I said it twice!" she said getting closer.

"Are you sure he drank the contents?"

"Yes, I put it in the whore's morning tea at the 4th. When I saw him, I asked if he wanted some tea, he said he had some!"

"Ok, ok! Well then, are you sure he was once in love with you?" She stopped.

"He was. He had to be." She faltered.

"If he wasn't in love with you, it won't work. It doesn't create feelings; it only brings forth ones that were already once there."

"He did love me! He looked at me the same way he looks at that…that bitch!" she shrieked.

"Humph. That youngster? I wouldn't be surprised if he said he _thought _he loved you. How can one so young even know what real love is?"

"But he…he defended me…he…he…"

"Shinigami's are not supposed to have feelings, right? They're not supposed to love, right?"

"Matsumoto said he used to love me in "that way". "

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he loves this girl more?"

"Would that make a difference?" She asked, frowning.

"Of course, why do you think I asked you if you were sure he loved you? The stronger feelings always win out."

"Are you telling me he already loves her more than he ever loved me?" She looked like she had been smacked.

"That's what it looks like considering all the steps were followed properly."

"So there was no guarantee to begin with?"

"Nothing in life or death is guaranteed, my dear." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey! Want about the barrier? Don't you need me to get you in there?"

"No. New orders, we've done our job."

"So you're not going to go after her anymore?"

"Not for the client who hired us."

"Then I want to see Taro."

"Why?"

"I want to hire him." She said with a grin.

"I'll talk to him. Meet me back here tomorrow in front of that water stand over there," he said as he watched her smile. "No guarantees."

"Whatever just make sure he's here."

* * *

**AN: Wow! Kira-kun what are you doing? Who are you working for? Hmm…**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the slow update! I've broken my cardinal rule in writing more than one story at a time. I got pretty much the same request from a few different people and got an idea so I started on something else. It's actually an IchiRuki. But anyway… **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and everyone reading this story! You guys are wonderful!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

The door flew off of its hinges at the 5th as Toshiro burst through. He grabbed a surprised Kira out of his chair and threw him up against the wall.

"What were you doing in Rukia's room?" He asked his voice low and dangerous. Matsumoto came into the office, panting and out of breath.

"Hitsugaya! Matsumoto! What's going on?" he asked between breaths as he clawed at the other mans hands.

"Taicho, STOP!" Matsumoto said pulling on his arm.

"Answer me," Toshiro seethed. He held on tighter to the other mans neck.

"I don't…I…" Kira replied.

"Toshiro! He can't breathe!"

"I don't care!" he yelled although he did drop the other man. Kira clutched at his throat, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Toshiro already had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpaktou, ready to draw. Matsumoto's eyes grew big as the realization of what he was going to do hit her.

"Toshiro! You can't do this!" She said as she moved between him and Kira. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "You can't."

"He knows something, Matsumoto."

"What is it I'm supposed to know?" Kira asked, panting.

"Don't play stupid. You were in Rukia's room when no one else was around. I want to know why."

"What makes to think I was there?"

"I know you were there."

"What proof do you have?"

"Rukia knew you were there. She said she saw you."

"And just who else has she been seeing lately, Shiro-kun?" He asked as he stood up. Matsumoto had to physically push Toshiro back. "I heard a rumor she saw her brother not too long ago. Why aren't you questioning him as to why he was there? That seems more suspicious considering he's dead."

"Kira! Stop!" Matsumoto warned him.

"You were there!" Toshiro bit out.

"So what? I can't see how a fellow comrade is doing after her ordeal?" He replied smoothly.

"There was a level 80 barrier set up around her room, you didn't find it odd? You would have needed to go through Unohana or Isane before going in, which you did not do. You know something and you will tell me what it is."

"There's nothing to tell. You have no proof other than Rukia 'thinking' I was there. From what I understand, she's not exactly in her right mind, is she?" Kira countered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Soi Fon demanded as she and a few of her men stepped into the office. Matsumoto shot her a questioning glance; Toshiro's eyes never left Kira. "Unohana called me and said I would find you guys here."

"He knows something about Rukia's kidnapping," Toshiro ground out, anger still freely flowing.

"What proof do you have?"

"Rukia said he was in her room. When not being examined by Isane, a level 80 barrier is erected and surrounds her room." Matsumoto offered.

"What were you doing there, Kira?" Soi Fon asked.

"I was just visiting her, really. I don't see the big deal. So there wasn't anyone around when I came in. Does that mean I should have just left? Her room was right there, so I went in. If I had known it would lead to this much trouble, I wouldn't have bothered with the rat."

"What?" Toshiro asked. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Matsumoto asked, not quite understanding what her former Taicho was getting at.

"What did you just call her?" He asked as his anger was renewed at the derogatory remark.

"Kira-Taicho, I would like for you to come with me back to my division for some questioning," Soi Fon said. It wasn't really a request.

"This is outrageous! I will not as I have a lot of work to do and this is a total waste of time. Hitsugaya is grasping for straws."

"If that's so then I would think you would want to clear this up as fast as possible." Soi Fon said. Again, it wasn't a request.

Kira sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." As he walked by Hitsugaya he almost sneered.

"Soi Fon Taicho," Hitsugaya called out. "I need you to do something else for me. Once Kira was out of ear shot he proceeded. "I want you to put some of your men on Momo. I don't know if she's involved or not but something is…off."

"Off?" He proceeded to give her the cliff notes on what has happened since her release from the 4th. Soi Fon nodded as her eyes narrowed. "I'm on it." She said as she followed her men back to her division.

Toshiro walked over to Kira's desk and started to rifle through some papers.

Eyebrows rose, Matsumoto asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something, anything that will link him to what happened."

"Don't you think you should leave it to the 2nd now?"

"I'm in charge of the investigation. He's hiding something, I can feel it." He said as he moved from one stack of paper to another, quickly scanning each sheet.

"You don't think he would be stupid enough to leave something out in the open do you?"

"I won't know anything if I don't look. Why don't you check that chest over there in the corner?"

"Ok. You know visiting her isn't a crime."

"hngh."

Matsumoto sighed. He was in "work" mode now. She poked in and around the chest he wanted her to look through and didn't find anything out of the ordinary so she started on Momo's desk. Might as well seeing as that was the last piece of furniture that hasn't been gone through yet. She started with the bottom drawer and gasped.

"Taicho…" Toshiro stopped and looked up. Matsumoto was holding up a vial of unknown contents.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"Take it to the 12th. I want it analyzed. While you're down there – "

"I'll ask about Rukia-chan's results," she continued for him.

"Yeah."

After she left, Toshiro continued searching through Kira's office. He was about to give up when he found the top of a scroll poking out from under his desk. He opened it and read through it. Frowning he wrapped it back up and tucked it into his uniform and headed over to the 2nd Division.

* * *

"Unohana-taicho, it's time for Rukia-sama's dinner and the barrier…"

"Of course," she replied with a smile. Unohana lowered the barrier and was about to resume her duties when she heard Isane gasp.

"Oh no!" Isane said.

"No! NO! Not you! Not you! Come on, Ichigo. Please! Pleeeaaassseeeeee!" Rukia was on her knees, sitting on her legs, bent over with a pillow lying on her lap. There was blood all over the floor and pillow. "Ichigo! Hold on, please, hold on!"

Tears sprang to Isane's eyes as she took in the scene before her. Unohana just watched. Rukia lifted her bloodied hands and tried to perform kido on the inanimate object.

"Shhhh, please….I don't…I can't lose you, Ichigo. No!" Her kido intensified opening the wounds on her hands more and as the blood continued to gush, Unohana moved. "Ichigo?" she continued as she was pulled from the floor. "Ichigo!" Her eyes, focused on a scene in the distant past, grew wide. She threw her head back and howled. She collapsed shortly after making it a bit easier for the two women to get her back into her bed.

Isane performed kido to heal Rukia's hands when she suddenly sat upright. "No!" Her head was tilted towards the ceiling, watching. Unohana put her hand on Isane, signaling for her to stop. Rukia then bolted out of bed and resumed her position in the corner. She started sobbing as she gently placed the pillow back in her lap.

"She's stuck in that one tragedy. Playing it over and over in her mind and following with her body." Unohana said sadly. "I'm going to have to get something stronger. My usual way of putting her under isn't working. Watch her, Isane." Isane's eyes grew bigger, "You won't have to watch her alone for long Hitsugaya is almost here." She said as she left.

Isane looked back over to Rukia who was still trying to heal her pillow.

"Rukia! Rukia, you have to stop! Wake up!" She tried. True to Unohana's worlds, Toshiro entered the room and stood there beside the women, shocked.

"Please….I don't…I can't lose you…" Rukia's hands started to bleed again as Toshiro snapped back.

"Rukia!" he took her shoulders and gently shook them. He looked past her to Isane, "What the hell is going on?"

"She's stuck in a loop. Ichigo's death is playing over and over in her mind. She gestured to her hands. She's been performing kido on an inanimate object – "

"For how long?" he demanded.

Isane blushed, "I'm not sure. We lowered the barrier for dinner and found her like this. When the scene finished, we got her to bed, Unohana-taicho tried to put her back to sleep, but it wasn't working."

Rukia threw her head back and screamed. Toshiro moved his hands to her face, "Rukia!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He held her as Isane healed her hands again.

Unohana came in with a syringe. "I see she is asleep."

"Passed out would be more accurate," Toshiro said. Unohana handed the syringe to Toshiro. He took it. She also gave one to Isane.

"In case she wakes up and her hallucinations are as bad as the last, use it. The dose should be high enough to put her out. It's one thing to see something that isn't there; it's another thing to hurt yourself or others."

"Are you going to stay with her tonight, Taicho?" Isane asked.

Blushing he replied, "Yeah," turning to Unohana, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, but I was promised something in the morning." She said softly.

Frowning he said, "I don't want anyone other than the two of you, myself or Matsumoto in this room from now on."

"Has something happened?" Isane asked.

"Nothing I want to say just yet, but I have no doubt that this isn't over and Rukia is still in some sort of danger."

"Understood, Taicho," Isane said as she bowed and looked to her sensei.

"I hope you will be able to bring an end to her suffering, Hitsugaya," Unohana said as she and Isane left the room.

Toshiro reset the barrier and settled in with Rukia. He sat next to the bed and stroked her hair.

* * *

"_Stay still, bitch!" Juro screamed at Rukia, punching her in the back of her head. He grabbed the back of her kimono, pulling it off of her shoulders. He flipped her over. Rukia screamed in pain as her body slammed down on her broken arm and wrist. He grabbed her legs and settled himself in between. He pulled his knife out and proceeded to rip the sash in half. He cut her kimono to shreds before laying her bare to him._

_He pulled his own sash and stroked himself as he locked onto her eyes with his._

"_I'm going to claim you as mine, Princess. No one else can have you." He said as he grinned._

_Desperately, Rukia wriggled underneath. "No!"_

"NO!" Toshiro screamed as his head jerked up. He nearly fell off the chair as he realized he was still sitting with Rukia.

He looked at her as her eyes opened.

"Bad dream, Toshiro?"

"It was nothing. How are you?"

"Tired. I feel like I'm sleeping all of the time, but every time I wake up it's like I never slept. I keep dreaming the same things over and over again." She looked at him with her violet eyes, "I'm stuck in that damn war and I can't get out. I can't get away. Sometimes Aizen is there, sometimes that attacker is there. It all seems so real, yet it's only a memory."

Toshiro cupped her chin as he leaned over, "We'll just have to replace those memories with good ones."

Rukia's eyes grew wide for a second before settling and lowering. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her face and neck. Why was he this close to her? She didn't know, but she loved the sensation. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Was this another dream? If it was it was a hell of a lot better than the other things she was dreaming.

She leaned into the kiss as she felt his warm lips rub against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Toshiro hopped onto the bed without breaking the kiss as he allowed her to pull him in. He moved his hand and buried it in her hair as he steadied himself with his other. Breaking for air they looked at each other. Her eyes were filled with emotion Toshiro could see exactly what she was feeling, adoration, arousal, lust, confusion…

"Rukia, I know this isn't the right time, but when all of this is over I want us to start seeing each other. You know, outside of work."

"You…you do?"

"Yes," he moved his hand to the side of her face, "I wanted to wait until you were ready, but with everything that has been happening I think it's important that you know now."

"You want us to…to…date?" She asked, slightly shocked. Inside she was thrilled and nervous at the same time. This was her TAICHO! Yet, he was more than that. He's been more than that to her since the night of the festival.

"Yes, is that so bad?"

"No," she smiled softly at him. "You've come to mean a lot to me in such a short time, I just never thought…"

"That I would feel the same?" He finished for her as she nodded. He gave her one of his rare smiles. "So, you'll go out to dinner with me?"

"I…" Her worried expression took over.

"This will all be over soon, I promise." He told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to an error on my part, I accidentally deleted a few scenes out of this chapter. It was mentioned in one of the reviews that it looks jumpy and it does because of the missing scenes. Anyway, I was going to leave it, but the more I read it, the more I really feel I should fix it. So – forgive me for leaving it as it was…**

**For those that have already read this chapter – the new material comes in when Matsumoto wakes Toshiro up and says Kira's talked. For everyone else – skip this part of my announcement and enjoy the next installment…**

**AN: Thank you everyone who has taken their time to hit that review button to leave me your comments. It means a lot to me to hear back from you guys, so thank you! Even if you didn't hit review, I thank you as well – you're reading it and that is greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

After questioning Izuru Kira for several hours with no results, Soi Fon was about to tell one of her men to release him. She saw a note with a scroll on her desk.

_You were interrogating and they wouldn't let me in. Read this, I believe this provides more light on the situation. Contact me once he starts talking._

_Hitsugaya_

She unrolled the scroll and read. Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed. Taking the scroll she walked back into the interrogation room.

"Ready to apologize for taking up my time, Soi Fon Taicho?" He asked.

"No. In fact I was going to ask if you wanted any personal belongings one of my men can get for you considering you'll be here for quite a while."

"You have nothing on me. How many times do we have to go through this?" He sighed, "Look, I'm tired, you're tired, why don't we break for the night and I'll come back tomorrow."

Soi Fon smiled, "I agree."

Kira smiled.

"I agree, however, you will be a guest here until morning when you will tell me everything." She said.

He was about to stand and protest when he saw the scroll she was holding. Pointing to it, he jumped, "Where did you get that?"

"Your office. Now, I hope you enjoy your accommodations and I look forward to talking with you in the morning." She nodded to her men. They were quick to help Kira up and lead him back to the holding cell. "I want a barrier and I want men watching him."

"Yes sir," one replied before leaving.

* * *

"Taicho, please," Matsumoto said. She had delivered the vial and spent the last hour listening him whine about the demands being placed on him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Fine. I've found a foreign substance in the test sample Unohana sent over. I can tell you that she's been drugged, I cannot tell you by what yet although I have it narrowed down substantially. The branch or type of drug they used is not common as I'm looking into the more rare types found. I'm going to assume the one used to cure her will be the same. And as for this," he said as he held up the vial, "this shouldn't be too hard to figure out as it smells familiar for some reason."

He took the vial and placed it in a slot next to the lower keyboard. A small door opened and the vial was lowered into the machine. The keys lit up in a various pattern and Mayuri pressed several keys in response. After a few minutes a card came out of the machine. He picked it up and read it. Suppressing a laugh, he narrowed his eyes and turned to Matsumoto.

"Where did you find this?"

"It's part of the Kuchiki investigation. It was in Momo Hinamori's desk," she replied. Not being able to hold it in, he burst out laughing. Matsumoto was getting nervous. This man was creepy enough without him laughing like a lunatic.

"This, my dear, used to be used by the noble clans centuries ago. Arranged marriages were usually loveless and duty bound. Well, they still are, but I digress. This is a love potion. Combined with a kido spell if used on an old love, it will make that person love again."

"You mean, if someone used to love you, but has moved on, you can use this to make them love you again?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Momo…" Matsumoto said.

"I should know more about the other stuff tomorrow. Come back then." He said dismissing her as he walked away.

* * *

Matsumoto poked her head through the door to Rukia's room and was instantly met by a set of teal eyes lying on the bed.

"Matsumoto," he said quietly. He was lying on the bed, his back propped up by a few pillows. His haori was draped on the chair. His uniform was rumpled and loose. Rukia was draped over his body, her head on his chest, eyes closed. She was asleep. Toshiro's hand was gently stroking her hair, down her spine and back up again.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in and tell me what you found out?" He quietly asked.

"I…um…yeah, sorry," she said as she recovered. "They gave me her Zanpaktou," she said as she laid it down by the chair. Inwardly she was squealing with happiness for her friend. She relayed what she learned and watched as a frown formed on his face. His hand never changed its pace, even though he was now clearly angry.

"That explains why she asked if I had tea. She wouldn't have known I had tea with Yamamoto though. She would have had to have put it in Rukia's morning pot, which means she was here." He didn't like that thought at all. Especially the way Momo was acting. "That also explains what she was mumbling. She was chanting, hoping I would fall in love with her." He shook his head.

"What should we do?"

"Soi Fon is putting a tail on her so as of now she should already be under surveillance," he sighed. "Where would she get something like that?"

"I don't know," she replied sadly, "She obviously wants you back."

"I don't remember being hers to begin with," he grumbled. "Ever since she joined the academy it's been nothing but how great Aizen was. Before that we were just kids. Maybe there was a time I thought…" he shook his head. "Apparently Aizen did more damage to her mind then we all realized. She's not the type to resort to this kind of thing."

"Well, maybe she finally got the message that you just want to be friends and she'll move on," she said. Toshiro looked at her. "Did you find anything in Kira's office?"

"Actually, I did," he said. "I found a scroll. It was written three weeks before Rukia was kidnapped and it was written by Kira's father; his supposed dead father. Apparently he and his wife faked their death to avoid noble scandal and since Kuchiki died during the war –"

"He's back to take over?"

"Something like that," he said as he looked down at Rukia's sleeping form. His hand never stopped. "This will all be over soon."

* * *

Matsumoto was back early the next morning. She popped her head in to find Toshiro and Rukia sleeping together side by side, limbs entangled with each others. She smiled as she gently shook Toshiro's shoulder.

"Soi Fon got Izuru to talk this morning; she's on her way to pick up Kagekiyo now." She whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Alright," he said. He carefully untangled himself from the still sleeping woman beside him and got up. He straightened his uniform and put on his haori. He leaned over and kissed Rukia on the forehead and followed Matsumoto out.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Soi Fon. She was just entering District one.

"Hey!" Toshiro called out. She stopped and turned to acknowledge him.

"Izuru admitted this morning that the scroll was indeed, true. His parents faked their deaths decades ago and have been living on the outskirts between District one and two. From what I understand, they wore reiatsu suppression rings and have been living there the entire time. His mother passed on about 20 years ago. Since her death, Kira Kagekiyo has been searching for a way to restore his clan. Apparently with Byakuya's death, he saw an opportunity.

"I'm not entirely sure where this place is located, Izuru couldn't remember as he was only out here once since receiving the scroll."

Toshiro nodded.

"What kind of spiritual pressure does he have? Is he strong like Kira-Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Unknown, so be prepared!" Soi Fon responded.

They took off from the gate and passed District one. As they neared the trees, they slowed down. Soi Fon signaled to her men to spread out and search.

"Why would they go so far to fake their deaths and leave behind their son like that?" Matsumoto asked.

"I guess we'll find that out when we find him," Soi Fon replied.

They searched in silence until one of her men signaled indicating he found the possible residence. Surrounded by trees, the modest house was easy to miss unless you were looking for it. A few had already walked by, missing it.

When they reached the gate, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Matsumoto each drew their Zanpaktous. As Soi Fon touched the gate there was an explosion from within the house. Immediately, she ran to the house hollering out orders.

"I want the perimeter surrounded now! Nothing gets in or out or I will make sure your life is miserable!" she looked at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, "I'll go in, cover the other side of the house!"

Without a word, the two separated and were gone. Soi Fon opened the front door and went in.

* * *

As Toshiro rounded the corner to the back of the house he saw a tall blond male enter the forest. He was wearing a plain blue kimono. Toshiro used shunpo to catch up. He was right behind him and was about to grab onto him when the taller male took off at a greater speed.

Through the seemingly endless trees, Toshio chased after him. Finally the older man slowed his pace and turned around to look at his pursuer.

"What do you want from me? Why do you chase me?" He asked.

"Kira Kagekiyo you are to surrender yourself to the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 immediately."

"What for?"

"You are going to be questioned and arrested for your part in kidnapping and assaulting Kuchiki Rukia."

"Gotei 13? Why are you involved in noble business? What the nobles do is beyond your mere jurisdiction, young boy."

Toshiro scoffed as his anger rose.

"First of all, I am Hitsugaya-Taicho of the 10th division. Second, it is the Gotei 13's concern when one of their Fukutaicho's is kidnapped. Third, it is my concern because Kuchiki Rukia _my_ Fukutaicho. Again, you are to surrender yourself for arrest and questioning."

Toshiro readied his stance as he watched the man play with a ring on his left hand. It was gold with a large red stone. He seemed to be thinking, debating. In a blink, he took it off. The wind picked up as he released his spirit pressure. Toshiro was not about to take the chance, nor was he in the mood.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" he called out. Kagekiyo didn't have a chance to draw as the ice dragon swirled around him. He quickly found his feet frozen to the ground and his hands frozen behind him. Soi Fon and Matsumoto came running to the pair along with several members of Soi Fon's squad.

Toshiro sealed his Zanpaktou and returned Hyorinmaru to his position on his back. Soi Fon walked up to the elder Kira and injected his neck with some sort of substance. Matsumoto gave her a questioning look.

"Truth serum," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

Toshiro and Matsumoto reached the 2nd Division first. When they got there, they found Izuru sitting at a table with several division men surrounding him. He looked up at the two as they entered and sneered at Toshiro.

"You couldn't have left things alone? You couldn't have picked Momo to be your Fukutaicho?" He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Toshiro.

"The fact that if you picked Momo, you wouldn't be so worried about the Kuchiki's. I don't see how you could have been so cruel to her. She loves you you know. All she wants is a chance to show you. A chance to prove herself to you and you… You're disgusting! You would rather consort with street trash from the 78th then give your own best friend a chance at making you happy."

"My personal life is none of your concern," Toshiro ground out.

"The hell it isn't! Do you think I like watching Momo continuously throw herself at you while you do nothing but crush her heart more and more?"

Kira was going to say more, but was quiet as Soi Fon entered with his father trailing behind her. Izuru's eyes immediately went to the floor and didn't budge. The elder Kira looked at his son and frowned.

They all took a seat.

"Well, I guess this is it then?" Kagekiyo said.

"You could say that. Would you like to start at the beginning?"

"Seeing as I don't have a choice," he leaned back in his chair, "Over a century ago there was a woman from our clan that was lined up to be married to Kuchiki Byakuya in an arrangement that would strengthen the Kira clan. He refused to marry her and decades later married that trash. To compensate for the humiliation, the elders decided the Kira clan would elevate in status regardless. We were quite powerful, would have been considered the fifth noble house even, until an indiscretion was brought to light."

"Indiscretion?" Izuru asked. Kagekiyo looked at his son.

"The marriage to your mother was arranged. We were childhood friends and it made the most sense that I would marry her. However, at first, I was not in love with her. I loved her like a sister, nothing more, she was my friend. My true love was a woman named Takako. She was a Shinigami, third seat to the 5th Division at the time.

"She was beautiful and we got along better than we did ourselves. It was like we found our other half that made us whole. I tried to break it off with her once the announcement of the engagement was made. She complied and went back to her duties, but I…I couldn't let her go.

"I would see her after work and she would be surrounded by other men, it made my skin crawl. They would look at her, they would talk to her. One of them dared to touch her hand. I couldn't stand by and let someone else take what was supposed to be mine! So one day I met with her after work and it took some convincing, but eventually we had an affair.

"It continued long after I had married your mother, Shizuka. In fact, the only thing that broke it off was when we were discovered by Byakuya. He was marrying that street whore and was taking on a lot of negative publicity. Being the noble that he is, he had to save face somehow. So he did the only thing he could really. He put the focus on my relationship with Takako.

"So you faked your death because you fell from grace?" Soi Fon asked.

"You know nothing!" Kagekiyo shouted, "We didn't just fall from grace. We were hounded! There were meetings after meetings with the elders, there was talk and ridicule. Not just for days or weeks, but for years! Takakao lost her seat. In the end it was too much for her and she… she took her own life.

"In the mean time, Izuru was born. We shielded him as best as we could but in the end, Shizuka and I decided it would be better for Izuru if we disappeared. The pressure and the attention would be away from the Kira house and refocused elsewhere. Even though by then, things have calmed down, we knew that if I made one wrong move, Izuru would be the one to suffer. So we faked our death and went away. Many years later as Izuru went to the academy we were worried people would dredge up his history and ridicule him. Ironically, thanks to Byakuya adopting that other street rat as his sister, everyone moved on and quickly forgot about us and what happened."

"And now?"

"Now that Byakuya is dead the Kuchiki house should fall and the Kira house should be able to claim what is rightfully ours: the fourth position within the noble clans. When the elders were leaning towards accepting her I knew we had to act. We had to do something to get her out of the way for a while. She is nothing. NOTHING! She wasn't born nobility, she wasn't married into it. Her sister was. Byakuya had no right, NO RIGHT adopting that…that Rukongai trash!"

Toshiro's hands tightened into fists, his eyes already narrow. His body was tense with anger, like a snake under pressure, ready to spring and strike. Matsumoto laid her hand on his shoulder. He calmed a bit, knowing this wasn't the time or the place.

"So you took it upon yourself to kidnap her?" Soi Fon asked.

"No. I sent word to Izuru that I was still alive and we had to restore our name. I told him that we needed to get rid of the one thing that was stopping up from doing just that. He said he didn't want to know, but once she was gone, he came around."

"Who kidnapped her?"

"He goes by the name of Taro. He and his brother Juro run a business, if you will. They specialize in the forbidden arts and make use of it. They are known among the noblest clans as they are hired to do all sorts of dirty work."

"So, you contacted these people and then what?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes, I contacted them and met with Taro."

"Where can I find him now?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know. You blew the fat guys cover as bartender. That's the only way I knew how to contact them. Once their cover was blown and the adopted Kuchiki was recovered, Taro found me."

"There's got to be another way to find them."

"Well, there's not. IF you didn't blow his cover at the bar, he might still be working there."

Toshiro flew across the table and grabbed him.

* * *

"Hinamori-san, it is nice to see you again. How are you feeling?" Unohana asked.

"I am feeling great. As the days go by, I feel like I am getting better and better," she said with a smile.

"What is it we can do for you then?"

"Shiro-chan asked me to look in on Rukia this morning. Since he and Matsumoto-taicho are busy at the 2nd Division, he's worried the kidnappers will come back for her."

"I see," she said as she walked to Rukia's room. Momo smiled sweetly as she walked through.

* * *

"And if YOU didn't kidnap Rukia none of us would be sitting right here. I don't think you understand what's going on here. They hurt her. They will pay for what they did to her. If you can't think of a way to contact them I will take it out on you and your pathetic son. Am I making myself clear?"

"Izuru's Fukutaicho might know."

"What? How?"

"She's met with them before. She's helped them get into Seireitei when they first accepted the job and helped them follow Kuchiki-san."

Shocked, Toshiro let the older man go. He glanced at Izuru who seemed to be just as shocked.

"Momo was in on this, Father?" He asked as his mouth hung open.

"She was quite helpful once she knew what the plan was. Apparently she was just as eager to get rid of the Kuchiki rat as I was."

"Where is she now?" Toshiro asked Soi Fon.

"We haven't been able to locate her yet. My men have been searching and have just started outside the walls," she replied.

"Rukia…" He whispered.

Without a word to the rest, he took off back to the 4th.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho. I thought you were tied up at the 2nd?" Unohana asked.

"I was," he stopped and looked at the older woman. "How did you know that's where I was?"

"Hinamori-san told me. She said you sent her to look in on Rukia-san." Toshiro's eyes grew wide as he dashed off to her room.

His heart stopped when he found she wasn't there. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate… It was useless as he couldn't feel either woman's reiatsu.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to GoranR (I hope this lives up to what I've been promising…) and Lunar Iris – you know why… **

**All of the kido used I found on Bleach Wiki. For example, the Hakufuku spell Juro uses is listed with a description of what it does (causes someone to black out). So, if you read something you're not familiar with check out that web site.**

**As always, thank you!: Kittens Hellfire, KZShiro, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Shadow Pain, Brandie Hitsugaya, Lunar Iris, Khemprilrisi, , GoranR and Denidene, along with everyone else reading and adding this to your list of favorite stories – I am honored.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Rukia woke up and felt well rested although she had a slight headache. She looked at her bandaged hands slightly confused. She didn't have too much time to contemplate things as there was a knock on the door.

"Rukia-san! How are you this morning?" Momo said as she came in, her smile plastered to her face.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said quietly.

"They found your kidnappers," she said. Rukia's eyes widened. "They're holding them right outside the 80th district. Shiro-chan is over at the 2nd now getting back up. He wants to meet you there to identify them so he sent me here to bring you."

Rukia closed her eyes and sensed that Toshiro was, in fact, at the 2nd. "Ok," she said as she stood up out of bed. Momo tossed her a uniform and waited as the other woman changed.

"I already talked to Isane-san about taking you out of here so there's no problem."

Rukia looked at the slightly taller girl. She finished tying her sash when she noticed her Zanpaktou sitting by the chair. She smiled and adjusted her sash to accommodate it. She felt the familiar weight and felt more confident. Finished, she looked at Momo.

"Here," Momo said as she tossed a gold ring with a red stone at her. She showed Rukia that she was wearing one as well. Rukia looked at it, but didn't put it on. Momo coughed. "Shiro-chan wants you to be safe. These guys are pretty powerful and are skilled in forbidden spells. If they knew you were there before they were completely subdued, there could be trouble."

"But I can suppress – "

"And what would happen if you had one of your mind episodes? Your reiatsu would be all over the place," Momo countered. Rukia sighed and put the ring on, she had a point.

Smiling, Momo took her hand and led her out of the 4th, out of Seireitei and into the districts.

* * *

Toshiro touched the bed which was still warm. Not being able to sense either woman, he sent out a pulse of his own reiatsu before leaving the 4th. He took off using shunpo towards the west gate.

It wasn't long before Matsumoto fell instep beside him.

"Momo's got Rukia. I can't sense either of them."

"We're going back to the known hide out?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Shh! They should be in that cave up ahead," Momo said as they reached the outskirts of the 80th district. They were in the same position where Toshiro told Momo to head back when they rescued her. "We'll wait here for Shiro-chan. Rukia?" Momo looked behind her to find Rukia was on her knees, holding her head. Momo smiled. This was going to be easier then she thought.

"Hnnnnngh," Rukia said as she clutched her head with both hands.

"And what do we have here?" Juro asked as he came out from behind the trees.

"You have what I promised," Momo said. "Your damn brother refused to help me."

"Yeah, well. We had kind of a falling out about that." He said.

"And now?"

"Now it doesn't matter," Juro said as he licked his lips, looking at the small woman holding her head.

"The others are coming, are you ready?" Momo snapped. She hated that anyone wanted this piece of trash, even if it was the man who would grind her into dust in the end.

"Everything's set. Do you have the hollow bait?"

"Yeah," she said as she handed it over to him.

"Good, now we wait," he said as he caressed Rukia's face. Rukia looked up and before recognition could take place, she was knocked out.

* * *

"There's the cave, up ahead," Matsumoto said.

"Be careful."

"Hai."

The pair cautiously crossed the clearing and was headed towards the cave where they previously rescued Rukia when they felt Momo's reiatsu coming from another entrance further down. Toshiro frowned.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked. Something was going on, something wasn't right. She could feel it and she was sure her former Taicho felt it too.

Ignoring the original cave, he motioned for her to check out the other cave where they were sure Momo was waiting for them.

They approached carefully and as quietly as they could. Momo's pressure seemed to get stronger as they neared the opening.

A man simply walked out of the mouth of the cave. He locked eyes with Toshiro and as recognition crossed Toshiro's face and as he was in the process of pulling out Hyorinmaru, the man pointed at him and said, "Hakufuku."

Toshiro immediately felt disoriented. His eyes squinted, trying to focus on that bastard.

"I told you before I would be back for her," he said. "Now the fun is really going to start, eh?" He turned towards Matsumoto and smiled.

"No!" Toshiro called out weakly before he passed out.

* * *

When he awoke he found himself bound and sitting to one side of the cave wall. This cave was much bigger than the one they were previously in. While the entrance was narrow, it opened up in width and height. The size of the interior was about the size of Karin Kurosaki's soccer field with a high ceiling. The interior was lit by a glow from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, the ceiling had slight movement. Glow bugs.

Toshiro turned the other direction and saw an unconscious Matsumoto near the entrance. The entrance was sealed with a barrier. Beyond, he could hear the screams and cries of hundreds of hollows. She was bound as well, but her restraints were attached to the barrier. There was another rope that led from her restraints to his. They were connected.

Further inside the cave he could see Rukia's form, crumpled on the cave floor. She was still. Momo and that bastard Juro were standing over her as if waiting for her to wake up. Anger flooded his mind as he tried to move and free himself.

"Poor little Rukia-chan! Is there no one to save you this time? Oh my! What are you going to do?" She laughed, "You are weak! You are pathetic! You're not good enough to exist on the same plane as Shiro-chan!"

"RUKIA!"

"No, Shiro-chan! Don't you dare call for her, there's nothing you can do. Just sit back and let me show you why I deserve to be at your side and why she is called trash by every noble," She drew her Zanpaktou. "Snap!"

"Momo, stop this!" he yelled as he fought against his restraints.

"I wouldn't move around too much there, Taicho," Juro said as he walked over. "I have your restraints rigged to that other woman over there. The more you move, the more her restraints cut into her. You move around enough and she'll be shred to ribbons and thrown outside this nice safe cave we're all sittin' in. I don't doubt one of those hollows would want her for lunch. While I'm sure she can hold her own, I think even you would have trouble maintaining that kind of level for too long," He laughed. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him, but stopped moving. Hyorinmaru was gone as Matsumoto's Zanpaktou as well. He looked back into the main part of the cave.

"Momo, don't do this!"

Rukia managed to get to her hands and knees. Her head was pounding. She didn't trust her eyes, she knew she was seeing things that weren't real. Still, she brought her head up and tried to focus. She looked from Momo to Toshiro to Rangiku. Images of her brother again, flashed in front of her. She put her hand to her forehead.

"No," she whispered, "Nii-sama…"

"What's the matter? Losing touch with reality?" Momo snickered as she raised her hand, "Sai!" Rukia crumpled to the ground with a grunt. Momo walked over to her and kicked her in her midsection. "Fukutaicho indeed." Rukia rolled over onto her stomach and laid there. "You are a pathetic excuse for a Shinigami of the lowest level!"

"Toshiro," Rukia whispered as she fought against the visions of her brother and the pain.

"Momo, if you stop this now we can get you to Unohana. She can-"

"NO! There is nothing wrong with ME! Why do you refuse to see what is right in front of you?" Momo walked over to where Toshiro was tied up and touched his cheek then just as quickly walked back towards Rukia. "This is only the beginning," she said as she raised her sword.

Rukia managed to get to her knees and exerted all of the spiritual pressure she could muster. With a yell, she broke through the spell. She threw her hand up and pointed it at Momo.

"Hado sanju-san, Sokatsui!" A bolt of blue energy shot of out her hand. Momo's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the blast.

Momo's double pronged Zanpaktou glowed red as it formed a fire ball. She threw it as hard as she could at Rukia. Rukia dodged and ran into the cave wall.

Juro stood and put his hand up. Before he could say anything Momo screamed at him, "NO! She is mine first. I will show Shiro-chan he made a mistake when he picked her!" She threw her own hand up and set up a barrier so they would not be able to interfere. Juro grinned and sat across from Toshiro.

"Looks like we're about to see somethin' interesting," he said as he laughed.

Momo turned around to see Rukia stand and draw her Zanpaktou.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki," she called out. Juro was impressed as her sword transformed.

"It's as beautiful as its wielder," he said as he almost drooled. "I can't wait to get out there and finish her off." He looked at Toshiro, "If you're good, I'll let you watch."

Toshiro grunted and lunged at him waking Matsumoto as her restraints cut into her.

She screamed, he stopped with a look of anger and horror as he saw blood oozing out from her binds.

Juro sat back and laughed. "Now you're getting it! You are a smart one."

* * *

Momo and Rukia came together and clashed swords. "You are nothing! NOTHING!" Momo yelled.

"Do not underestimate me!" Rukia said, anger rising as she fit the pieces of the puzzle together. The realization that the woman before her had something to do with the pain and disorientation in her head fueled the fire.

They broke apart and came together again. Swords locked, Momo looked at the smaller woman. Driven by anger and rage, she pushed with all of her might throwing Rukia back and down onto the ground.

Momo threw another fire ball, Rukia rolled and dodged but not before getting her right shoulder singed. Quickly she stood up and searched for her opponent as another sharp pain shot through her head.

"No! Not now!" The pain was almost unbearable as it brought Rukia to one knee, her free hand to her head. She sensed something behind her and swung her sword. It clanked against the side of the cave. In the opposite direction, she heard Momo laugh. Rukia turned towards that direction and readied herself.

Momo was nowhere in sight. She couldn't feel her, couldn't see her. The pain eased up in her head as she felt a fist come across her lower left jaw. Momo. Rukia reached out and tried to grab the other girl but only ended up grabbing air. Her body slammed into the rock wall as she felt a push from behind.

"RUKIA!" Toshiro yelled. Momo was using Kyokko to make herself invisible. Again, he pulled on his restraints until he heard a painful moan from Matsumoto. "Shit!" He exclaimed as Juro laughed.

"What's wrong? Can't get in there and help her?"

Rukia turned so her back was up against the wall. She searched for Momo but didn't see anything. She closed her eyes and began chanting.

"Bakudo kyu Horin!" she yelled out as an orange with yellow strand came out of her hand, searching for something to ensnare; searching for Momo.

Upon seeing the orange vine, Momo backed off and released the invisible spell.

"Not bad," Momo said.

"Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled.

"Shakkaho!" Momo yelled at the same time. Blue and red energy clashed together and blew both women across the cave from each other.

Rukia stole a glance at Toshiro. She looked over and saw that Momo was still down. Standing, she stabbed the ground four times, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She aimed her ice blast at the mouth of the cave. A wall of snow and ice blew through the barrier and sealed the entrance freezing everything in its path. She gave a quick nod to Toshiro who immediately took advantage. He cracked the ice on the restraints, breaking both and freeing himself.

Juro stood up as the ice wall swooshed in front of him and went into the main area of the cave where the women were fighting. Toshiro followed and tackled him from behind, bringing him to the ground.

Matsumoto broke her frozen restraints and jumped on Taishoku's back as he was about to help Juro.

* * *

"Shakkaho!" Momo yelled, throwing up both of her hands.

"Bakudo Hachiju-ichi Danku!" Rukia yelled. A rectangle wall appeared in time as twin red balls struck it and dispersed.

"Seems like you've learned some new tricks," Momo said as she frowned.

"I told you," Rukia said, panting, "Do not underestimate me."

* * *

Juro managed to flip Toshiro over and was pounding him with hit after hit. Toshiro managed to grab a hold of a rock and brought it up and slammed it into the side of his head. It was just enough to get him to stop the punches. Toshiro pushed Juro, who was now holding his bleeding head, off of him and stood. Juro managed to stand as well as their fight resumed.

* * *

Matsumoto threw her hand up, "Sai!" Taishoku fell to his knees, knowing he wasn't powerful enough to break through like Rukia he thought of another way of getting out of this.

"Do you want to help heal your friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The drug we used is slowly breaking down her mind. Unless she gets more of it or the antidote, it will continue to break down."

"What do you want?"

"I want a free pass out of here."

"Where is the antidote?"

* * *

"Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled.

"Shakkaho!" Momo yelled again, at the same time. The two forms of energy came together and blasted the cave. Juro and Toshiro were knocked over. Matsumoto and Taishoku were knocked over. Momo was knocked over. Rukia…Rukia had braced herself to the side of the cave wall. Using the blast to her advantage she started chanting an incantation. It was one of Nii-sama's favorites.

"Bakudo Rokuju-Ichi Rikujokoro!"

Six rods of yellow light surrounded Momo like petals of a flower. She was immobilized. Rukia walked over to her as she struggled to stand.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaicho of the 10th Division and head of the Kuchiki clan. Don't YOU forget it!" she snapped. Momo's body slumped to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just have to say I really love Rukia when she kicks ass… I'm sorry for the delay – I had a dream and a scene that just would NOT go away so I had to write them out. Two one shots that actually stayed as a one shot – yay! If you haven't seen it, check it out and let me know what you think – it's called "Until the End" and "Dreams and Nightmares" they're already posted…**

**Ok – I'll stop my shameless promotions now, back to this story **

**Thank you EVERYONE who has taken their time to comment! I am truly honored that you guys like this story. I thought I would be finished with it, but alas, this is the one that was supposed to be a one-shot. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Toshiro finished up placing the Hainawa on Juro and looked over to Rukia. She was battered, she was bruised and burned, but she stood over Momo with such grace and power it almost took his breath away. She was both strong and beautiful standing there with her white Zanpaktou; the most beautiful of all Zanpaktou. It was fitting that Rukia should wield her.

He looked behind him where Matsumoto should have been, but her and Taishoku were not there. He scanned the interior of the cave and didn't see them. He looked to the entrance of the cave and saw them there. Taishoku was in the middle of handing her something….and he was smiling. Toshiro frowned.

Matsumoto quickly ran towards Toshiro and explained.

"He wanted me to let him go and in return he gave me the antidote to heal Kuchiki-san." She said.

"So you just let him go?" Toshiro asked as anger started to flood his veins and his eyes grew big, then narrowed.

"Taicho," she said in a very low tone. "Listen to me. I said _I_ would let him go and he gave me the antidote."

Toshiro smirked catching on to what she had done, nodded and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

"Sai!" he called out. Taishoku crumpled to the ground.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?"

"I am placing you under arrest for your part in kidnapping and drugging a member of the Gotei 13," he said. His voice was ice cold.

"But the other taicho! She said she would let me go!"

"hmph," Toshiro said, "She may have. I, however, did not promise you anything, did I?" He asked.

Fear crossed the fat man's face as he realized what he was facing.

* * *

Rukia grunted as the pain returned to her head. Images of Juro and the war started to play out in blindingly fast clips. She held her hand to her head as she felt someone touch her.

Matsumoto took the vial and put it to Rukia's lips, "Here, drink, this will help." Rukia did as she was told.

A few minutes later the visions stopped and the pain eased. Toshiro was by her side and helped her stand. Her eyes were vulnerable and he could tell what she was thinking.

"You did good, Rukia. Where ever they are, I am sure they are all proud of you. I know I am," He whispered. Rukia looked at him and blushed.

"There's still one more out there." She said.

"Taro," he acknowledged.

"Don't forget all of those hollows right outside." Matsumoto added.

Toshiro walked over to Juro and kicked him. He rolled over, unconscious. Toshiro picked him up and brought him to the mouth of the cave. Matsumoto did the same with Momo. The melting ice still covered the mouth enough to keep them in and the hollows out. Taishoku started to panic.

"Please, let me go! I can tell you anything you want! I can get rid of the hollow! Please, just let me go!" Toshiro hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I can't think with all of this babbling nonsense!" he grumbled.

Rukia looked outside. There was countless numbers of hollows. It reminded her of Ishida's hollow bait when he challenged Ichigo so long ago. Ichigo. He would have broken through the ice and already be out there slaying as many as he could as fast as he could. He was so rash, so quick to act.

She stole a glance at Toshiro. He had a frown in place as he too, was scanning the area. His eyes told her he was calculating, formulating a plan. He didn't do much without some sort of plan. She couldn't help but smile. He didn't have a plan when he came out here, he dropped everything and came.

"Matsumoto, I want you here watching over the prisoners. Rukia, are you up for fighting some hollow?" he hated asking her, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave her here to watch over these jerks. He didn't trust any of them, including Momo.

Matsumoto nodded.

"Of course, Taicho," Rukia replied in all seriousness. He loved that about her, she was all business when she needed to be. He looked her over and narrowed his eyes at her burnt shoulder. He walked over and touched her with his healing kido.

"Sorry, I'm not as good as the 4th, but it'll have to do." He said. She felt the coolness of his reiatsu envelope her and she thought his healing kido was pretty damn good. Instantly the heat and the pain subsided.

She looked at him gratefully. "Thank you," she said softly. When he was finished, they walked to the cave entrance. He gave a nod to Matsumoto and another to Rukia. Rukia pulled out her Zanpaktou and returned the nod.

Toshiro grabbed Hyorinmaru and brought him down on the ice barrier, breaking it and opening the cave. Rukia dashed outside and got to work with Toshiro right behind her. One after another they brought them down. Big ones, small ones, short ones, tall ones – they were all ugly ones; ones with long thick tails, others with multiple arms. There were hundreds of them, swarming like bees.

Between the drug and her battle, Rukia was starting to tire. She cursed herself as a hollow got by her defense and sliced her torso. She brought her Zanpaktou up and annihilated it. She spared a glance over to her Taicho. He was cut up as well and battling six at a time. At this rate, they would both burn out.

Rukia closed her eyes for a precious few seconds and gathered her energy. She threw both her hands up and started chanting. Toshiro quickly came up behind her and defended her from various hollows as she prepared the spell.

"Hyoga Seiran!" She yelled. Instantly a huge wave of ice and snow poured from her hands and surrounded the area in glistening white. The various hollows that remained were instantly frozen.

Toshiro's eyes grew wide. When did she learn _that?_ Where did she learn that? Everything was frozen and all of the hollows were taken care of. He looked at her and was about to congratulate her when he saw that she was deathly pale and was in the middle of dropping her Zanpaktou. She had done too much. She pushed herself too hard.

Quickly, he shunpo'd to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rukia!" She was cold. Toshiro held her close and took her back inside the cave to get her warmed back up. At that moment Soi Fon and ten of her men appeared around them.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, hollows were everywhere." She said in greeting. "Looks like you guys got things under control. We'll help you haul them all in."

"There's one more out there, their leader, Taro." Matsumoto said. She indicated to the fat man, "Isolate him, he'll talk."

Soi Fon nodded. She turned around to talk to Toshiro but he was gone. She put her hand on her hip.

"Kuchiki-san needed medical attention." Matsumoto offered, hiding her smile.

* * *

It was like déjà-vu as Toshiro paced outside of the exam room at the 4th. He had already been treated and he was waiting for word on Rukia. She didn't regain consciousness the trip back, she just got colder. He thought back to the kido spell she used. Everything was frozen.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" came the soft voice of Unohana-Taicho. Toshiro stopped pacing and faced her. She had a warm smile on her face. "Rukia-san will be fine in a few days. She needs to rest in order to recover."

"Thank you, Unohana-san."

"There's something else."

Toshiro held his breath.

"The last kido she used, Hyoga Seiran? It's a spell that is much too powerful for her and has caused a lot of damage. If she continues to use it she won't be able to fully recover and over time be able to utilize any kido at all, even the most basic spells."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, but as her Taicho, I felt you should know."

"Thank you, Unohana-san," he said as he bowed to her. He frowned as she walked away. Images of Rukia using that kido filled his thoughts as he went into her room. It was a very powerful kido indeed.

Rukia was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes drifted to Toshiro then back to the ceiling. Her hands were bandaged up to her elbows; her shoulder also had a small bandage. He could tell most of her cuts and bruises were healed as she did look a bit better then when he brought her in.

"Rukia," he said, now at her bedside.

"Is Matsumoto-taicho ok?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good."

"Soi-Fon will be bringing in Juro. We'll find the other one. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah," she replied with an involuntary shudder.

Silence.

"Rukia, that spell…"

"The one I can't do anymore?"

"Yeah…"

"What about it?"

"It was…it was something else." He looked at her. She never ceased to amaze him. Just when he's figured her out, she comes up with something new. He had a feeling they could be together for a few hundred years and she would still find something to take him for a loop. He smiled at the thought. "Where did you learn it?"

She smiled and turned her head towards him. "It pays to hang out at the Kuchiki library. All those years alone, I found comfort in books. I learned about the Kuchiki family, traditions and a few spells. Koga Kuchiki mastered that spell in less than a few weeks time."

Toshiro smiled as he knew what was coming next. "How long did it take you?"

"This was my second time trying it."

Toshiro was surprised. She laughed.

"The first time didn't go over so well. I ended up covering Nii-sama's gardens and I froze his koi pond. I was forbidden to try that one again once I regained consciousness."

"Didn't you use the training grounds?"

"That's where I was," she said as her eyes twinkled. Her face turned as she continued, "I never really got the chance to try it again before I was sent to the Living world and met Ichigo."

"I see," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at him.

"For what?"

"Hinamori-san."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. She shouldn't have been released. Her mind isn't stable."

"But she's your friend, and I hurt her."

"Rukia, she was probably going to kill you, if not defeat you and leave you to Juro," he said as his face grew dark. "If I wasn't dealing with Juro, I would have taken her down myself. There's nothing to apologize for. Now, get some rest, I'm going to check on the others and find out what progress has been made on Taro. I'll be back later." He finished and kissed her on her cheek before leaving.

Rukia put her hand to her cheek, it still tingled.

* * *

"Hinamori-san has been asking for you," Soi Fon said as Toshiro entered her office.

"Let her ask, I have no interest in talking to her unless she knows where we can find Taro." He replied with a frown.

"We're working on Juro and the other guy now." She picked up a small stack of papers from her desk. "We did find out that this group has been responsible for these noble crimes over the past few decades," she said indicating to the stack. "They'll be tried by Central 46 and I'm sure we'll be holding them for a long time."

"What about their reiatsu?"

"It'll be sealed so they won't be performing any kido." Toshiro nodded.

"Thanks for coming when you guys did," he said as he walked out.

Soi Fon gave a grunt before returning to her work.

* * *

Several days passed with no new leads. Every hide out their captors offered was checked to find nothing. Taro was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Toshiro asked her for what seemed like the millionth time. He was leaning against her bed, she was being discharged and instead of returning to the division, she was insistent on returning to the Kuchiki manor. Alone.

"Taicho," she said, walking out of the bathroom with her uniform on. She walked up to him and put her hand on his face, "Toshiro, I can't be under your watch all the time. This meeting with the Elders is long overdue. Don't you have a meeting of your own to attend with Soi Fon?"

"Yeah, but I can cancel – "

"Her bankai is taller then you, I seriously would not intentionally piss her off," she said smiling. She removed her hand but he caught it with his own.

"I don't like it."

"I appreciate your concern. I am thankful for your protection, but I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but I'm sending the entire division out after you if you're not back by this afternoon." Rukia squeezed his hands before letting go.

"I'll see you later," she said as she secured her Zanpaktou to her hip. She saw a quick flash of worry cross his face before his mouth set in his usual frown.

"Yeah."

Rukia gave him a smile before she left. Her heart was beating fast. She was nervous about speaking to the Elders, but all she could think about was Toshiro's warm hands over hers. How they seemed to fit together. She wished she had someone she could talk to about these feelings. Orihime would have been a great listener if she hadn't blamed her for Ichigo's death. Rukia frowned at that thought. No, there was no looking back. She's done enough of that since the war.

She thought about the night of the festival, when she was ready to throw everything away. How Toshiro refused to let her. She fought back and earned her place as a Fukutaicho. She smiled as she thought of Renji. "I've finally caught up to you, baka."

She reached the manor and notified one of the servants to send a message to the Elders. It was time she put her foot down on their indecision and take her rightful place.

* * *

"So, how's the romance progressing with Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto teased as she sat down on the couch she was so used to in Toshiro's office.

"Don't you have a division to run now, Taicho?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. How did the meeting at the 1st go?"

"It was good. Izuru got off lucky. The demoted him back to a non-seated officer for his part in this whole thing. His father will serve time. As far as the actual kidnappers, it's like we thought. What reiatsu they have is currently being sealed at the 12th as we speak. After that, they will also serve time for the many crimes they have committed, not just the one against Rukia. Soi Fon's division is still searching for Taro. Who knows, it's possible we may never find him." He said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The pressure in his head was building. It was a long meeting and he was disappointed Rukia was not back yet.

Matsumoto poured him a cup of tea and set it beside him.

"What about Momo?" she asked softly.

"Pending a full physical from Unohana, she will be stripped of rank and her reiatsu sealed. If she is found to be mentally unstable, she will be moved to the third district where they have a facility to care for her there. If she's found to be stable, she will serve time like the others."

"And how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Sad, I suppose. Aizen screwed up her mind so much I don't think she'll ever recover. As harsh as it might sound, I think we can consider her one of the ones we lost in the war."

Matsumoto bowed her head in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry! Thought I forgot about you, huh? Real life threw me for a loop for a while – no worries, I'm back at it and have started on another…yeah, yeah – I know, finish this one already :P **

**Thank you!: Denidene, Huh Soobin, Yuzy, KZShio, Shadow Pain, GoranR, E. Moonlight, Lunar Iris, Khenprilrisi, Miyoshi Murasaki and Silver Woman and everyone else who has been along for this ride!**

**A bit of smut at the end, nothing to heavy, but had to give warning...  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Toshiro put his brush down and looked out of his office window. The sun was just starting to set. Matsumoto left hours ago. He picked up his brush but could no longer concentrate. He looked at his sword, sitting on the nearby stand. A few more minutes, he told himself as he looked back to the paperwork in front of him. He would give her a few more minutes.

He didn't like not having her right in front of him where he knew she was safe. He had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. His blood heated as he went over the events of the past few weeks in his mind. Kira, Hinamori, they both plotted against her. They both helped that madman of a father take her away. For what? For a title? For power? For money? None of these things are important now. How dare they try to sacrifice one life over something materialistic? How dare they try to sacrifice _her_? His hands clenched until his knuckles were white.

Betrayed yet again by his long time friend, Toshiro shook his head. Hinamori knew what she was doing and didn't care. That was more of an Aizen trait then her own. She was mild mannered, soft spoken, kind. She wasn't manipulative or hurtful. At least, she wasn't like that when they were growing up. She truly was the first casualty of the winter war. Lost to them in mind and spirit.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about her anymore.

His turned his thoughts to Rukia. He thought about the night of the festival, how she sat. So prim and proper, rigid, like the noble she was. She looked stunning in her kimono. Everything about her was beautiful. He didn't know it then, but he was the only one to see her that night. He was the only one to see her since the war outside of a few maids. He smiled as he remembered that first night. The way he held her, how she fit in his arms like a missing puzzle piece. The way her eyes shown in the moonlight, was captivating. That was the first time he really noticed her. Now he couldn't stop.

He quickly looked up as he heard a soft knock on his door. A sigh of relief left him as he felt her reiatsu on the other side.

"Come," he said.

Rukia opened the door and gave him a sheepish smile. Damn, she was cute.

"Sorry I'm so late, Taicho. The meeting ran a little longer than expected and it also ended up changing locations."

"Oh?" He put down his brush and waited for her to get situated at her desk.

"As you know I went back to the manor to talk to the Elders. Their indecision needed to stop before the house fell completely, which they understood. It took most of the morning to convince the few who were adamant about me being nothing more than trash, but I did. The remaining elders will honor Nii-sama's last wish for me to take over the clan," she said as she smiled.

"Stubborn old men with their stubborn old ways," Toshiro muttered as he picked up his brush. Rukia nodded knowingly.

"The next main issue was what to do about the 6th division. As you know it's been part of the Kuchiki lineage that the head of the clan is also the head of that division. That led us to continue our discussion at the 1st. Things are going to remain the same for now. I am to train and do my best to reach bankai. If I succeed, I will then take my place as head of the 6th Division. If I can't make it, then other arrangements will have to take place," she finished quietly as her face flushed.

Toshiro's eyes grew. "What sort of arrangement?"

"I..um, promised that if I could not attain bankai, then I would produce an heir that would." She finished and looked away.

"You promised what?"

"That I would produce an heir," she said quietly. "I will have to sooner or later anyway as I am the only one left in the clan who can."

"And are they going to choose who you're going to marry too?" he asked, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Rukia looked at him. Why was he so agitated? She smiled, "No. As head of the clan, I can choose who I wish to marry. They can make suggestions and you would not believe how fast that has already started." She gave a weak smile. "They can't force me. They can't do much of anything until I've failed at making bankai. Even if I do fail, no one else can provide a Kuchiki heir, so they're going to have to listen to my wishes."

"That's good then." He managed to get out. Toshiro didn't like the sound of it. If anyone was going to produce an heir with her it was going to be him. His eyes narrowed as he thought of those elders already shoving random noble men at her. Men who think they have free reign to court her, to _touch_ her. His brush snapped. He just got her back, he wasn't about to let her go.

He looked over at her. She had already busied herself with paperwork while she told him about her meeting. At the sound of his brush breaking, she looked up. She blushed slightly as their eyes met.

"I was going to try that new place in the 1st District; I would like it if you joined me," he said as his eyes never left hers.

"O-ok," she smiled, "I would like that, Taicho." He gave her a look. "Erm, I would like that, Toshiro."

He stood up and held his hand out for her.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the place?" he asked her. They had eaten dinner and were slowly walking back. The sun was setting, displaying the city in hues of orange and yellows.

"I thought it was pretty good. Not very crowded, but I'm sure that will change once more people know about the place," she returned with a smile.

"Were you planning on going back to the manor?"

"No!" she said quickly. "Um, no. I, uh, won't be staying there for a while. I thought I would take you up on your offer of one of the barracks in the division."

Toshiro smiled.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"That's fine, Rukia." Good, she'll be closer in case something else goes wrong. Not that there was any evidence, but he was uneasy with Taro still out there. He couldn't shake the feeling that they have not seen the last of him. Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the thought, frown in place.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your mood changed and you're frowning," she indicated.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Ah," she said as she let it go. She had no place to pry into the Taicho's mind. She looked at him as he walked with her. His tanned skin, his white hair, and the way he held himself. He was a leader. The boy Ichigo used to tease had grown. He was handsome. Ok, who was she kidding, he was downright sexy. He would make a great clan leader. She blushed and diverted her eyes.

He sensed her looking at him and inwardly smiled. With the clan interference, he would have to make his move sooner then he would have liked. She was still grieving from the war and he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. He planned on waiting but he was going to be damned if he was going to let her go while those damn elders pushed. He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Rukia…" Her eyes captured the setting sun beautifully. The way she cocked her head, questioningly, made him smile. "I..uh, enjoyed this evening with you."

She gave him an easy smile. She was beautiful.

"I would like it if we went out together more often." He looked at her, wondering if she understood his meaning. She met his gaze and slightly blushed.

Was he asking her what she was thinking he was asking her? No way. He couldn't, he didn't, he wouldn't have an interest in her…would he?

"You…want…?"

He put his arms around her shoulders. "I want to spend more time with you," he said as he looked at her intently. Teal and violet met as they were instantly absorbed by each other.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened as she blushed. She was the first to look away. "I-I would like that." She responded. He grinned widely and took her hand in his as he resumed walking.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked her as they entered their division and was close to his quarters. The sun was nearly down, but the evening still young.

"I…yes, that would be great."

He led her in his quarters. Standard Taicho quarters, she's seen them before as she's had to take care of her own Taicho on occasion. The door opened to a small entry way to change shoes and a sword stand. Off to the right was a small kitchen with a window that looked out over the gardens of the division. A small table sat under the window. Further in was the living room area that held several book cases and a small couch and separate chair. A small coffee table sat between them. Off to the left was the door that led to the bedroom and subsequent bathroom.

Rukia set Sode no Shirayuki in the stand above Hyorinmaru and went to check out the bookcases.

"I figured you were a reader." She said as she scanned through the titles.

"What makes you say that?" Toshiro responded from the kitchen.

"You're smart and eager to learn. I figured books would be one of the better ways you would be able to do that. I just didn't think your taste would vary as much as this."

"I like reading about anything and everything. I don't waste a lot of time on fiction, but there are a few good ones out there." He said as he brought in the tea.

Rukia turned and sat in front of the table. Toshiro set the tray down and poured. For the next few hours they chatted about various topics from division work to what her new role was as head of the clan to her kidnapping to the war. Rukia stifled a yawn as she stretched from her position on the couch.

"I think I'd better get going. It's going to be a long day tomorrow with all of the paperwork to catch up on." She said as she stood up.

"Ah. Let me walk you to your room then." He replied, getting up from the chair that was next to her position. As he turned to face the door, their hands brushed. At the contact, their eyes met and held together.

Toshiro placed his fingers through her hair letting his thumb rest and stroke her cheek. Rukia instinctively closed the gap between them, placing her hands on his chest. Not able to hold back, Toshiro leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He briefly thought he was making a mistake until he felt her respond. Quietly, she gasped the sensations ripping through her senses. He took that opportunity to trace her slightly parted lips with his tongue. Carefully, he slipped it into her warm, sweet mouth. He was surprised as she met his tongue with her own and together, they caressed and danced with each other.

They separated, breathless. Silently, they came together again. Toshiro pulled Rukia closer to him with his free hand while the other explored the softness of her hair.

Rukia moaned softly into his mouth which only drew out his desire for her. He felt his erection grow painfully by the second. He let her mouth go and trailed soft hot kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. He reached up and deftly untied the sash of her kimono. Toshiro traced more kisses around her throat and down to her loosely covered chest. As his hand reached inside and cupped her breast, Rukia gasped. He brought his mouth to hers once again as their passion for one another was rapidly building.

Rukia blushed as she felt the heat rush between her legs as she started to get wet. She met his kisses with her own as she plunged her fingers through his white locks, pulling him ever closer. She could feel his erection on her thigh through their clothing. Slightly panting due to lack of oxygen, she grabbed at his sash and pulled.

"I saw your light on, Taicho, do you have a minute?" Matsumoto asked as she knocked on his door.

The two instantly broke apart and stared at each other. "Damn it!" Toshiro straightened his uniform and tied his sash. Matsumoto knocked again.

"Hold on, Matsumoto!" he hollered at his door. We went to his door and checked to make sure Rukia was presentable before he opened it.

"I've come from the 4th Division and…oh, Rukia-chan! I didn't know I would find you…here." She said as she gave a wide grin to her former Taicho.

"I-it's ok, Matsumoto-taicho, I was just leaving," she said blushing. Turning to Toshiro, "I...um, will see you tomorrow. Thank you for this afternoon."

Rukia walked out and continued towards the barracks as her mind was reeling and her body flushed. She blushed at the thought of what she wanted him to do to her. "Rukia, get a grip." She said to herself, letting herself in to the Fukutaicho's quarters.

The set up was much different as she didn't have her own kitchen. She looked at the small living room. There was a hot plate for tea which was set on a small table with two chairs. Next to it was a couch. A few bookcases adorned the left wall while the right had a door to the bedroom / bathroom. She closed and locked the door and decided to get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

"WHAT was so important that you just had to run over here, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked soon after Rukia left. He tried to hide all traces of disappointment, but was unsuccessful.

"Momo wants to talk to you before Unohana can do any kind of examination."

"I have no desire to see her." He said, dismissing the thought.

Matsumoto sighed. "She was your friend for a very long time. You trained for her, you defended her. Hell, you stabbed her."

Toshiro winced at the memory.

"The very least you can do is give her a visit."

"The very least I can do?" Toshiro said as his anger returned. "How many times does she get to betray me before we're even? How many more people does she get to hurt?"

Matsumoto said nothing. He had a point.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but tell her I will not come. Let Unohana know she can start her procedures whenever she wishes." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hai." She said as she left.

"Hinamori is already gone." He said to the empty room.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm actually working on another chapter story. I've started it out as an IchiRuki story because I've gotten several messages wanting to know why I only write HitsuRuki and would I consider writing an IchiRuki, so I've started on it. Now, I'm sitting here wondering if I should keep it as it is (the plot is fixed) or change the pairing. No one visits my outdated profile so I'm not going to bother with a poll, so I will ask you (if you even care) to submit a review telling me what you would like to see… More HitsuRuki? Or keep at it and try my hand at an IchiRuki? (keep in mind, it will probably be the only IchiRuki I write. I feel like I'm betraying the short little dude as I write her with someone else…**

**Thank you!: Denidene, Yuzy, Khemprilrisi, Shadow Pain, KZShiro, DeathsLittleBirdie (I'm honored!), ponypainter, Elcarin-Soberian-1222, Lunar Iris, , Huh Soobin and everyone else reading my mess! You guys are wonderful! (and thankfully patient…)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Rukia woke up and hurried to the office. She was surprised to find a hot cup of tea waiting for her on her desk. She picked up the cup and noticed the note underneath.

_Rukia-_

_Patrolling the division be back soon. Have some tea._

_Hitsugaya_

She sat down and sipped her tea. She must have just missed him considering the tea was still hot. Her thoughts turned to the previous evening. If Matsumoto-taicho hadn't interrupted, how far would she have gone? She blushed at the thought. Last night she wanted him. The thought of giving him pleasure stirred up that familiar sense of heat within her. Yes, he would make a great clan leader. She smiled.

The clan…she frowned again. They would not like this business one bit. She wondered if they would accept him as her… What? She blushed. Lover? Definitely not. Husband? Hmm. Surely they would not mind his status, he was a taicho of the Gotei 13, that would be good enough for the Kuchiki's, wouldn't it? He wasn't a noble, but he had status and he had amazing hands. She blushed again as she remembered their feel on her bare skin. She shook her head, clearing her heated thoughts.

It doesn't matter what they think. She was taking control of her life and she wasn't going to let the clan dictate to her. Nii-sama never did. She smiled as she thought of him. She was very proud of him and considered it an honor to be his nee-san. She would not let him down. They left their hearts to her; she had a lot to live up to. She would not let any of them down.

Her attention turned to the window as a hell butterfly came though and landed on her finger.

_Kuchiki Rukia, please report to the Kuchiki manor at once._

She frowned. Now what did they want from her? She looked at the tower of paperwork on her desk and sighed. It was going to be a long day if she was going to deal with the clan and get all of that done by this evening. She stood and left a note for Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro woke up early, not having been able to sleep very well. Nightmares of the war and the past few weeks haunted him. He still had the same uneasy feeling from the day before. He was hoping he would be able to sleep it off.

He made his way to the office, knowing it was too early even for his early bird Fukutaicho to be there. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He made some tea and left her a note. Maybe a walk around his division would help relieve the uneasiness he felt.

As he made his way around the division with nothing out of the ordinary to report, he ended his tour at the training grounds. It too, was empty. He turned around to head back to the office when the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

He felt like he was being watched. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the training grounds again. Nothing, no one was there. But then why?

As he made his way back, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He jumped to the roof top of the barracks. Nothing. The feeling was still there though.

"Who's there?" he asked, not expecting an answer and not getting one. He was starting to get frustrated, "I know you're there! Now damn it come on out!" His anger was getting the better of him. He took in a few short breaths. He scanned the area. Nothing. "Fuck!"

His feeling of dread intensified. It had to be Taro. It was the only explanation he could come up with. He had the power of the forbidden arts so there was no telling what he was capable of. The fact they slipped in undetected before…

Toshiro growled. "If you dare show your face anywhere near Rukia, I will kill you!" Toshiro yelled out into the empty area. The wind picked up a bit but he could have sworn he heard a laugh. He frantically scanned his surroundings. Nothing.

Rukia. He had to get to her. He had to know she was ok. He shunpo'd back to the office; surely she was in by now.

"Rukia!" he called out as he opened the door to the office. He was greeted with silence. Something he currently hated. He walked to his desk where he saw her note. "Damn it," he said as he took off after her.

* * *

Rukia was just outside of the Seireitei when she felt that same creepy feeling she felt once before. She stopped in her tracks and drew her Zanpaktou.

"Show yourself!" She shouted. "I know you're there!" She felt a faint glimmer of a reiatsu, then nothing. Whatever it was was toying with her. She narrowed her eyes and took a ready stance as she continued to scan her surroundings.

She concentrated on trying to find that strange reiatsu only to come up empty. Just like the area she was in. Quiet and deserted.

She stood there, in the middle of the road watching and waiting. She was trying to control her nervous breathing. Taro was out there still and he would be looking for her. She waited. Nothing happened. No one jumped out at her, no one threatened her. That feeling would not subside however.

She looked down the path ahead; naturally it was a small wooded area that led to the Kuchiki grounds. She checked behind her, the area once bustling with merchants and shoppers was empty.

Being careful and while continuously scanning her surroundings, Rukia made her way down the path. Her breath hitched as she felt a small amount of that reiatsu again.

"Hello?" The wind picked up as the air became cooler. As a hand touched her shoulder, Rukia reeled around, bringing up her sword.

Luckily, Toshiro already had Hyorinmaru ready as he was already in alert mode and was able to catch Rukia's sword before she lobbed his head off.

Her eyes grew wide, "To-Toshiro!" She exclaimed as she backed away and lowered her sword arm. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Something didn't feel right, I had to make sure you were ok."

She gave him a small smile before telling him about the past 10 minutes and the strange reiatsu she felt. "It was very weak, but it was there. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if it is Taro, I don't want you by yourself. I want someone with you at all times. Seeing as I can't pull anyone from the division for something like that, it'll have to be me."

She gave him a smirk, "You, huh?"

His eyes were serious, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I have a meeting with the clan."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

"But I don't think…" she sighed, "Ok."

They gave the area one last look over before continuing. Neither one of them felt anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you really think it was Taro who laughed?" Rukia asked. A shiver ran down her spine as Toshiro told her of the events back at the training grounds earlier.

"I don't know. I don't know who else it could have been. Before I followed you out here, I sent a message alerting the 2nd division. Hopefully they will be on it and he'll be caught soon."

They had reached the manor's front door.

"I hope they get him," Rukia said as she opened the door. A man servant jumped in front of her, pulling the heavy door open the rest of the way for her.

"My Lady, let me get that for you," he said as he bowed.

"Thank you," she replied.

Rukia went in to the main dining hall where several of the Elders were gathered having breakfast.

"Ah, Rukia-sama, I'm so glad you came here on such short notice," said a very old man with a few strands of silver grey hair. He eyed her guest suspiciously. "I didn't think you would be bringing someone with you."

"That's Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's one of the Gotei 13," an equally old woman said as she nudged the man.

"I see. Why is he here? This is a noble matter, nothing to do with the protection squads."

"Sir, I am here to protect her," Toshiro spoke up. "As you may or may not know, while most of the kidnappers have been caught and dealt with, their leader is still out there. Until he is found, I will be at her side." He finished and looked at Rukia who gave him a small smile.

The old man looked at him. Something passed between them that did not go unnoticed by the elder couple.

"I see." Said the man.

"Tahei ," the woman said addressing the man, "you don't think…"

"That she's involved with him?" The old man sighed, "Yukiko, they probably are which means we need to get this coronation to happen sooner rather than later. If the others get wind that she has no intention of marrying into another noble clan, they're going to rescind their support." He cleared his throat, breaking the couple's eye contact. "Rukia-sama, we have summoned you here to inform you that we need to proceed with the next step of you becoming head of the clan, your coronation."

"Ah," she said.

"I think we should do this as fast as possible," Yukiko said. Some of the others looked at her. "We've been leaderless since Byakuya died, I think it's time we show everyone our new strength." She finished.

"When would you suggest?" Rukia asked.

"This afternoon," Tahei said. Gasps could be heard from the others. "Yuki's right, we've been without a head since the war. There's no point in delaying it any further. Besides, we're all finally in agreement, yes?" he asked the others at the table. While some were reluctant, they did all agree and with a few mumbled "fine", he continued. "I'll make the arrangements and send out the notifications. This afternoon at 4 o'clock the coronation shall take place. Rukia?"

"That's fine, thank you," she said bowing to the elder.

Yukiko stood up, "Then it's time we get you ready," she said as she eyed Toshiro.

"I'm not leaving," he said sensing her intensions.

"Fine, fine, but you will not be in the same room while she dresses."

"O-of course n-not!" Toshiro said, blushing. "But I will be right outside her door."

Yukiko raised her eyebrow. "You Taicho's really go above and beyond while protecting someone, don't you?" Toshiro was irritated and started to open his mouth when the old woman waved him off. "No matter, I'm glad someone is looking out for her." Rukia blushed.

* * *

The day went by quickly as the manor and the gardens transformed. The grand hallway turned into an assembly hall, the gardens were set up with seating and a ceremony area was staged in the center.

Rukia was busy as several servants came by asking her opinion on this or that all the while trying to get ready herself. She had several attendants buzzing around her, fitting her kimono, messing with her hair stopping long enough when Rukia told everyone to break for lunch.

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about the night of the festival. She was so sure she was doing the right thing by leaving. She never thought that she would be standing in the same room a few short months later taking over the clan. What was she thinking? Was she ready? Was she capable? She closed her eyes and opened them with renewed determination. "I promise I won't let you down, Nii-sama." She whispered. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"May I come in now or are you still getting all dolled up?"

Rukia laughed. "Of course, Taicho, come in, please." The door opened and Toshiro came in. His eyes widened as his breath hitched. Rukia had changed into a violet silk kimono which was laced with Sakura petal jewels. Her hair was pinned up sans her trademark bang. She had flowers and other ornaments in her hair which all brought out her eyes. She was beautiful.

"Rukia…" he said as he managed to find his voice. She turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry you've wasted your time by being here. I know there's a ton of paperwork…"

"That can wait." He finished for her. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. They were small and fragile looking, yet calloused and strong. She was a marvel of complex contradictions. "The only thing that's important to me right now is that you're safe."

"With everyone here at the manor," she said gesturing, "I doubt Taro will show up."

Toshiro pulled her into an embrace, "I'm not about to take a chance. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" He loved how she fit in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Toshiro," she whispered.

Another knock came at her door as the couple separated.

"Come in," Rukia said and smiled as the elder Yukiko Kuchiki came in. She eyed Toshiro before turning her attention to Rukia.

"Ah, I see your attendants have done a great job with you. But then, you were beautiful to start with." She said as she walked over to Rukia and admired her hair and kimono. "You're going to drive a lot of noble men crazy after today you know."

"Oh?" Rukia said, seemingly without a clue.

The elder smirked as she glanced at a frowning Taicho. "Oh yes. Once everything is official, I'm sure you won't be able to leave the manor with so many men wanting your attention. Do you realize how many houses want to align themselves with this one through marriage?"

Rukia's eyes widened, Toshiro's narrowed as Yukiko continued, "All of them. As soon as we sent out the announcement this morning, every noble house has been selecting their single men to represent them this afternoon, all hoping to acquaint themselves to you and this clan. You will have several marriage proposals by the end of the evening, I'm sure." She finished as she arched her eyebrow at Toshiro. "I wouldn't wait too long if I were you."

Rukia's mouth dropped as did Toshiro's. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked.

The old lady smiled, "I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. I may be old, but I'm not senile. I know love when I see it. You listen to me. The clan is going to push her into getting a suitor. They're not happy with waiting while she attempts Bankai although they've accepted it. They're going to push eligible nobles at her until she chooses."

Toshiro frowned. He did not like the sound of that at all. "Fine, who do I have to ask around here for permission to court her?" He said as his jealousy and anger started to rise.

Rukia was shocked. They kissed last night and he said he wanted to spend more time with her, but this? She looked at him as she narrowed her eyes, "Why are you two talking like I'm not here? If anyone gets to decide who can court me it would have been my brother. Seeing as he's not here, I am granting you sole permission." She ended with a huff before realizing what it was she said.

Yukiko looked at Rukia and smiled. Toshiro looked at her and smirked, especially as she turned red.

"Now, now, dear, all this blushing is going to clash with your kimono. It's almost time to begin. I'll go and get your attendants." She said as she left. She smiled to herself, yes, Byakuya picked a good one.

* * *

Toshiro was ushered out as the maids went back in to do their last minute touch ups. A few minutes later one of the elders came back, went into the room for a few minutes and came back out.

"They're almost done and they will be escorting her to the gardens, would you like to take your seat out there?" Tahei asked.

Toshiro looked around. While his feeling of uneasiness never left, he did feel comfortable leaving Rukia with others. "Fine, thank you." He said as he followed the elder outside.

The servants were putting the finishing touches on the stage area. The chairs were already set up in neat rows. Thankfully, there were not that many.

"From the way Yukiko-sama was talking, I would have thought there would be a lot more people attending this thing."

"Ah, well, while news travels fast, gossip travels faster in the noble world. Word had gotten out that our dear Rukia was already seeing someone and had no interest in other suitors at the moment. You would have thought she already got married! One by one the houses declined attending." He said with a hidden smile.

"Hng. And you wouldn't know anything about this…rumour, would you?" Toshiro asked.

The old man smiled. "Women talk about anything and everything to everyone. Remember that!" he said as he went off to find his seat.

Toshiro's smile was interrupted by a scream.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ah, here we are at the end of this ride. For a mind of its own, I really like how it turned out. Not bad for a one-shot, eh?**

**I've decided to change the pairing in my latest story to HitsuRuki (It's called Left Behind) and will continue to write this pair. To satisfy the few who wanted me to write an IchiRuki, I'm currently working on a one shot (haha) called Dreamscape. **

**Thank you to all of you out there who have taken the time to give me your thoughts on this story. Every word is read and taken in. I would also like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites list and those who just opened it up and read it. I write because I have stories in my head that want to get out. Without you, no one would be around to read them. So, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru and jumped over the last row of seats in one fluid motion. The scream came again. He growled as he pushed his way through crowds of people, not caring if he knocked a few stuffy nobles down in the process. That feeling of dread returned with a vengeance putting him in overdrive. He felt the bile as it burned and climbed to his throat. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Sōten ni zase!" he ground out as he entered the manor. The ice dragon appeared and knocked through several thin walls to where he left Rukia. He gasped as the dust and frost settled. He blinked trying to comprehend the bloody scene before him.

"No," he whispered. Anger flooded his veins as he raised his Zanpaktou. "No!" he said again louder. He was met with laughter.

"What was that you were saying earlier, something about showing my face?" He said as he laughed again. Taro was standing up against Rukia's back wall, the same wall that supported Toshiro that first night he held her. In front of him lay the severed heads and bodies of the three maids that were helping Rukia get ready. Taro held a dagger to her throat in one hand; his other was around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Toshiro noticed she did not have her Zanpaktou and after a quick glance, found it across the room on the floor. He assumed Taro came in, threatened the maids forcing her to drop it.

".go." Toshiro said in a deadly voice. Rukia couldn't look at him and he knew she was blaming herself for the deaths of her maids.

"I don't think so. You see, I was ready to put this deal behind me. That crazy noble got caught even though we accomplished what he wanted us to do. I left my brother to get what he wanted and look what happened. You interfered. You took my family, so now I'm going to take her. She seems to be so important to you I feel we can call it even." He smiled moved his hand from her waist to the inside of his shirt. He slowly pulled out a syringe with a needle containing a blue liquid.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and took a step.

"Oh no, I don't think so my angry little Taicho." He said as he pressed the dagger into her throat. Rukia let out a sharp hiss as a small drop of blood was released. Toshiro watched it as it slowly stained her neck as it fell. "I was going to have a little fun with her," he said as he leaned in and licked the other side of her neck up to her ear, "but I'll kill her right here and now. I don't care."

Toshiro was beyond pissed. He was touching her. In front of _him, he_ was _touching_ her. His face grew red and his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened onto Hyorinmaru. How dare he. How _dare _he.

The next several minutes happened in blink of an eye. Taro made his move. He pushed off the wall to move towards the open back door. Dragging Rukia, she slipped in the pool of blood. As she went down, Taro injected her with the syringe. She brought her legs up and pushed herself away from his grasp. The blood on the floor made for a good lubricant for as soon as she pushed away from him, she slid to the opposite side of the room.

From the floor, she brought her hands up, "Hado San ju san Sokatsui!" The blue fire crashed into the wall just to the left of Taro. The blast unglued Toshiro as he raised Hyorinmaru and brought it down over Taro's head.

Taro countered and caught the Zanpaktou with the dagger he still held. It was a power struggle until Toshiro pushed closer. He took one hand off his sword and punched Taro in the gut, making him fall to the floor. Toshiro immediately straddled him and began to hit him. One punch, two, three. _He touched her, he hurt her, _were the thoughts that went through his mind over and over as Taro became nothing more than a bloodied mass beneath him.

"To..To-shi-ro."

He stopped and turned around. Rukia was still on the floor.

"No!" He said as he remembered the injection. He moved towards her and picked her up. By this time Soi-Fon and several of her men showed up to take what was left of Taro into custody.

"Rukia?" He held her with one hand while he gently stroked her face with his other. Her eyes were closed and her breathing erratic.

"Hitsugaya?" Soi-Fon asked. He pointed to the syringe on the floor.

"He injected her with that," he said, not taking his eyes off of her. "Rukia!" he said again as he gently shook her. "Come on, I need you to wake up, ok?"

Soi-Fon carefully picked up the syringe and gave it to one of her fastest men. "Take this to Unohana-taicho as fast as you can. Tell her Kuchiki has been injected with it and needs medical attention as soon as possible. We'll be there shortly."

"Hai," said the man and in an instant, he was gone.

"Rukia," Toshiro picked her up. "Hold on! That's an order, do you hear me?"

"Hitsugaya?" Soi-Fon asked. She was met with a puff of wind as he used shunpo to get Rukia to the 4th.

* * *

"Don't you think you should get some fresh air?" Matsumoto asked as she placed her hand on her ex-taicho's shoulder.

Toshiro was seated in the waiting room while Unohana and Isane were still in the exam room with Rukia.

He didn't acknowledge her hand which agitated her.

"Toshiro," she started again, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Hard enough to make him turn around and face her. She was taken aback by what she saw. His normally spiky hair was limp and in his face. His eyes were dark and sunken. The light and life were gone. He looked like death warmed over. "They send me on a mission and when I get back everything is in pieces. Including you. When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I don't know, yesterday morning maybe" he replied. His voice was flat.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while, take a walk?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Get out of here?"

"You haven't left her side, have you?"

"No," he whispered.

"Taicho, it's been two days."

"…"

"They're still working on her?"

_At the end of the first day, the day of the coronation:_

_A totally exhausted Isane came out of the examination room and gave Toshiro a sad smile. He was immediately by her side, anxious to know something, anything._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho, I wish I had better news for you. Whatever she was injected with has been slowly attacking the spirit particles that make up her soul. We've been using kido to fight it, and while we are winning, it's a long and extremely draining process. We're not even sure what side effects this is going to have on her. Until the 12__th__ has confirmed what it was she was injected with, this is the best we can do."_

"_Can I see her?"_

_She shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. I'm going to rest for a few minutes. The ones in there now could easily have their concentration broken and we'll lose her. I'm sorry there's nothing else. Unohana-taicho is doing everything she can." She looked at Toshiro's broken face and added, "Rukia will get through this, she is strong."_

"_I know she is," Toshiro whispered as the gravity of the situation settled in on him. Was she strong enough? If they lost concentration?... He shook his head and sat down, defeated._

"Since then they won't tell me anything other than they're doing the best they can do. Others from the division have gone in. Unohana had to take a small rest before she collapsed."

"Come on," she said as she took hold of his arm. "You need to get out of here."

"No! I need to stay right here."

"Is that what she would want? You to be all mopy out here?"

"I don't…it's not…It's what I want. I want to be here when they're done with her, when she wakes up. I need to be here…in…in case she doesn't." He finished in a whisper.

"You know she'll pull through. They've injected her with stuff before…"

"She responded to their treatments before."

Matsumoto sighed. She had never seen him this distraught before. "There's still work to be done…"

"Hisagi is taking care of my division.".

"Do they know what it was he injected her with?"

"No. All kinds of samples have been sent to the 12th but they're still figuring it out. It should be a matter of time now," he said.

"Has Taro been questioned?"

"No," he said as he sighed, "Apparently I put him in a coma and he hasn't woken up yet. They've been concentrating on keeping Rukia alive."

"I see. How about the others?"

"They've already been through memory modifications."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"I can stay right here if you want to get some fresh air…"

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

As Matsumoto got up to leave, a runner from the 12th division came bursting through the front doors of the building.

"I've got it!" he said, panting, "I've…_pant…pant_…I've got it!" Toshiro stood and watched as Unohana came out of the exam room to see what the runner brought. She took and read the scroll. Toshiro didn't miss the frown cross her features before she looked up and met his gaze. She gave him a small smile before going back into the exam room.

"Everything will be alright now, Taicho!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

He suddenly felt like throwing up. Something wasn't right. That look on Unohana's face. He didn't like it at all and it left him very uneasy.

Toshiro walked to the outside of the exam room and tried to peek in. As his hand touched the door he heard a scream. There was no mistaking it, it was Rukia's scream. Toshiro couldn't take it and opened the door. His eyes widened.

Rukia was on an exam table with four members of the 4th standing to the right and left at her head and feet. Unohana was in the middle on her left side facing the door. Isane was on Rukia's right, her back to Toshiro as he came in. They were trying to hold her down as she screamed and convulsed on the table. Due to her thrashing, some tubes were violently yanked out causing her to bleed.

"Hitsugaya, please assist us in restraining her." Unohana said. Immediately, Toshiro took over for Isane as she stepped away to prepare an injection.

Before he could grab onto her, Rukia's hand immediately went to her throat. She clawed at it, breaking the skin and making her neck bleed. Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled it back down to her sides as she screamed again.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"The poison she was injected with…it was destroying her soul particles from within. I told you … Isane, quickly! … I told you that by using a constant flow of kido that we were keeping it at bay. In order for the antidote to work, we had to stop the kido."

"So the poison…"

"Is doing its job on her now," Isane finished for him as she injected Rukia with another substance.

Rukia was gasping for air and kept trying to thrash about; her eyes never opening. Once she was given the antidote, she gave one final weak scream before passing out. Unohana nodded at the four men who immediately took their leave. Toshiro looked at her questioningly.

"Is that it? She'll be ok now?"

Unohana looked at Rukia and placed a hand over her chest and closed her eyes for a minute. Toshiro held his breath.

"The poison was able to do some damage and it will take her a while before she will be strong enough to go back to work, but she will recover." She said as she smiled that soft smile at him. She covered Rukia with a blanket and glanced at Isane who was cleaning up the area.

"You are welcome to stay with her as long as you wish, Taicho. However, once she wakes up she really does need as much rest as she can get, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as he bowed to her.

She cocked her head at him, "I am glad we were able to save her," she said to him as she left them alone.

Toshiro stayed by her side the rest of the evening and into the night.

"Toshi-ro."

He opened his tired eyes trying to remember where he was.

"To-shiro."

His eyes fully opened as he sat up in his chair. He leaned forward towards the bed, "Rukia?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank…you."

"Shhh, there's nothing to thank me for. You rest now," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She gave him a weak smile as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

It took two weeks before Rukia became well enough to leave the 4th Division and another month before she was able to return to her desk at the 10th. By her side each and every day was a white haired, teal eyed man who wouldn't let anything or anyone near her; especially when she was released to go back to the manor and finish recovering. He would be damned if those elders thought they could sneak in one of those eligible noble bastards for Rukia to consider marrying.

"I told you, Yuki-sama, she isn't interested in any of them," he said as he glared at the young man beside her.

"Ah yes, well, you can't blame me for trying, can you?" She said as she smiled. "It's not like you've made your intentions known."

"My intentions? I would think they would be pretty obvious by now."

Yuki was smiling.

"My intentions are to be with that woman for the rest of my days. I will not let her out of my sight."

"And what if that is not what she wishes?"

"Yeah, what if that is not what I wish?" Rukia asked as she came out from behind the curtain that separated the dining room.

"Then you're going to just have to learn to live with me because I'm not letting you go again."

Rukia joined him at the dining table and smiled at him. "I'm glad," she said.

"Ah, so you're the beautiful Rukia-sama," the young man said as he extended his hand. Toshiro shot him another glare while Rukia stifled a giggle.

"Touch her and that will be the last thing you touch for eternity." Toshiro ground out. The young man looked petrified at this point and looked from Toshiro to Rukia to Yuki.

Yuki closed her eyes and smiled, "My apologies, young man, it seems the position to court our Rukia has been filled. Let me show you to the door."

"But…my house is…" He protested as he was pushed and shoved out the door, leaving Toshiro and Rukia alone.

"So…" Rukia said with a smile, "You're intentions are to be with me for the rest of your days huh?"

Toshiro blushed but didn't turn away. He looked into her eyes and took her hands in his. "Yes. Rukia, ever since that first night when I came here for the festival, you've managed to steal a spot in my heart. As time went on, that spot grew bigger and bigger. When you were taken, it was all I could think about to get you back, to get you safe in my arms again. Then when Taro came back, and I saw you on the exam table, I knew I couldn't live without you. I know we haven't officially started the courting process and I have no problems with abiding by your clans rules, but in the end I want to know that you will marry me."

Rukia looked deep into his teal eyes; eyes that could cut the strongest man down, or make women weak in the knees. His eyes were usually guarded, like hers, never showing what he was feeling on the inside, unreadable. But now, they were open as his words came out, she could see the love they portrayed…and a little bit of panic. She smiled.

"Toshiro, that night I was ready to throw everything away. Everything I worked so hard to attain and I will be eternally thankful to you for showing me a different way. I thought, at first what I was feeling was nothing more than gratitude or admiration. But as time went on, the more I knew about you, the more I realized yes I was grateful, but there was more. Somewhere along the line during all the craziness, I've started to fall in love with you. I don't care about rules and clan procedures, I love you, Toshiro and yes, I will marry you."

Toshiro felt himself breathe again as he didn't realize he was holding it. He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. He looked into her beautiful violet orbs. "I love you, Rukia." He whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
